


Unknown

by DarkScarletRose



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper(mentioned), M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, On Hiatus, Past Torture, Series Spoilers, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkScarletRose/pseuds/DarkScarletRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto makes a new friend who becomes a essential part of the team.</p><p>(Basically I really hated certain parts of the series so I made my own character fix certain things without completely ruining the shows plot up until the third season.)<br/>This is explicit for later chapters.</p><p>****This story is on hiatus, I will finish it eventually but most likely no time soon.****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Need of Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is set before season 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a rewrite of this story because I noticed a lot of mistakes I missed so please bare with me!!

The SUV's engine had been making strange noises since the last alien hunt so Ianto took it into a near by shop to get it looked at. It's a local business owned by a man in his late forties named Ethan Thorenson and run by his younger brother James.

Ianto pulled the SUV into an open space in the garage and climbed out expecting to see James but instead of James' short cropped brunet head, a shaggy gold mop of hair popped out of the engine of a banged up Mercedes.

"Can I help you?" the young man asked politely, gray eyes trained on him.

Ianto shook himself and gestured to the SUV, "Yes my engine has been making noises."

The man waved him back into the drivers seat and stood in front, "Start her up, see what we're working with," 

Ianto complied and revved the engine, there was a wet grumbling sound. The man's eyebrows furrowed and he signaled Ianto to cut the engine.

"That is strange," the man nodded, "pop the hood." Ianto did. The blonde swung the hood up, took one look at the engine and his eyebrows shot up, "Well that does explain it," He grabbed a nearby screw driver and scrapped it against something in the engine, when he pulled it back a long string of purple goo connected it to the engine.

"Not really sure how this happened, doesn't really matter, not my business, but it will take awhile to clean up," the man said shaking the screwdriver to break the string.

"About how long?" Ianto asked cautiously.

"Mm, well I have to completely remove the engine and take it apart and clean all the goo off the salvageable parts, replace the ruined bits then put it all back together," the man hissed sympathetically, "So about a week, give or take a couple days, if I put a rush on it. It'll cost a bit more than I'd like to charge you."

"Money is not an issue, time on the other hand..." Ianto trailed off.

The man hummed thoughtfully, "Ok I'll put a hold on my other jobs and get Jamie to do what can't wait, but even then it'll take a good few days."

Ianto nodded his acceptance and turned to remove what he needed from the truck and send a text to Jack letting him know the situation.

"Now I just need your information and for you to sign the release so I can get started," the man handed him a clipboard with paperwork attached.

Ianto took it and filled out all the necessary information while the man poked around the engine.

"Where is Mr. Thorenson if you don't mind my asking," Ianto asked politely.

"Jamie is at a car show and Ethan had a meeting so they left me to pick up their slack," the man supplied, then turned to face Ianto, "That reminds me, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Alex, Ethan and James are my uncles."

"Jones, Ianto Jones," Ianto replied shaking his offered hand.

"Nice to meet you Ianto," Alex smiled then rubbed his hands together, "Well I'm gonna get started. I'll call you when it's done."

"Alright," Ianto nodded goodbye and left the garage.

~*************~

Ianto got the call four days later telling him the SUV was ready, so he headed over. When he arrived James was at the register and motioned him back into the garage. Alex was waiting for him by the SUV with a plastic container full of ruined towels, car parts, and the mysterious goo.

"I wasn't sure how to get rid of this stuff since I don't know, and don't wanna know, what it is. So i figured 'put it in a box and give it back' so here you go," Alex explained gesturing to the container.

"That's good , thanks," Ianto assured , thankful that he hadn't thrown it out. Jack hadn't been happy that he didn't get a sample for analysis.

"Awesome! Then I'll just put it in the trunk," Alex grinned hefting the box into his arms.

Ianto studied the strange man; he had smooth features, everything flowed, his jaw lead your eyes to his mouth, up to his nose, across his cheekbones to his eyes. Eyes that were vibrant grey almost silvery, framed by hair that was varying shades of gold. Eyes that were staring back at him glittering with amusement. Ianto blinked.

"Back with me?" Alex chuckled, Ianto nodded jerkily flustered, "Don't worry I zone out like that sometimes. Anyway! The engine is cleaned up, I only had to replace a couple of parts, everything else was complicated by saveable."

Alex pulled out a rag and ran it over the hood removing the last few smudges then clapped his hands together in accomplishment. "Well that's it, lets get you rung up," he trotted off to the front counter where James was waiting with an amused grin.

Alex hopped up on the counter and started kicking his legs humming while James worked out the check and receipt.

When they were done Alex hopped down, "Thanks for the job. It was a pleasure to work for you, hope to see you again sometime, have a nice day," he babbled cheerily then dodged back into the garage to tinker on the latest car.

Ianto stared after him stunned. A booming laugh startled him out of his stupor and he turned to James

"He's an odd one our Al," James said in his thick Scottish brogue grinning fondly, "but he's a good lad."

Ianto nodded still slightly dazed and left the shop.

~**********************~

It was a month later and an alien chewed through a pipe in the SUV and ended up imploding in the trunk, so Ianto had to take it back to the shop. Alex gave him a quizzical look but then shrugged it off and ignoring the obvious bite marks told him it should be fixed in two days.

He came back two days later and found Alex fiddling with the headlight of a newly repaired 2004 Ford Focus.

"So your pipes are fixed but the stain in your back seat ate the new engine parts I just got in for this," Alex said casually, not looking at him, "so I smacked it with a monkey wretch and tossed it in there," he gestured to a wooden crate with little air-holes drilled into it, "It doesn't seem to like wood and it already ruined the parts so I figured it could have them, but your going to have to pay for them and the shipping fee for the new parts."

Ianto watched him in disbelief as he went to the box, picked it up, and then handed it to him smiling politely. Alex's face cracked into a mischievous grin when Ianto continued to stand there staring.

"It's not the weirdest thing I've ever seen, once walked in on Jamie singing and dancing in the kitchen to Britney Spears," he snickered.  


Ianto nodded dumbly and Alex went back to the Ford Focus still chuckling. Ianto put the crate into the trunk and paid James, who didn't seem to be aware of the metal eating alien, then headed back to Torchwood. He couldn't help the smile that forced it's way onto his face when the shock finally wore off, he was looking forward to the next tune up.

~*Two Months Later*~

Jack was not happy about Ianto's new mechanic.

Ianto never breaks protocol, but lately with this guy he's broken at least five of the biggest! Including the biggest; if a civilian finds out about aliens you retcon them immediately.

So this time when the SUV needs repairs Jack goes with him to the garage. Ianto pulls into the garage and gets out, Jack following.  


"What do you have for me today Yan?" a voice calls from under the hood classic retired police car.

"I need the tires changed and the carpet in the trunk replaced," Ianto replies, lips twitching when a smudged face pops into view.

A rather attractive face.

Alex moved towards them and went to the trunk to inspect the damage.

"You have grease on your face," Ianto pointed out.

Alex just shrugged and tossed him a semi-clean rag conveying 'if it bothers you do something about it' without saying a word or even looking at him. Ianto caught the rag, lips curling at the corners, and used the cleanest bit to swipe at the streak of grime on his cheekbone.

"You get your tires and carpet changed out quiet a bit," Alex hummed thoughtfully, "I suggest you just nix the carpet and get a solid liner and choose a new brand of tire, something heavy duty."

"That sounds like a good idea," Ianto agreed wiping the last of the grease off of his chin and then handing the rag back.

"Thanks," Alex smiled then headed over to the wall where material and tires were stored and on display, "Lining. You have four choices; crappy rubber, crappy metal, semi-useful aluminum, or good quality combination. I think you can guess which I prefer."

Ianto smirked, "Yeah we'll take the good quality combination."

"Good choice," Alex chirped, "Now for tires. Judging from the average wear on them you do a lot of speeding and fast stopping and on occasion you go off road, so I recommend these," he tapped a tire, "these are modified racing tires built for speed and durability."  


"That sounds perfect," said with a small smile.

Jack watched the exchange with growing tension, unnerved by the friendly ease and casualness of their conversation, it was something he and Ianto never managed even on the best days. It was something he suddenly realized he wanted.

Alex suddenly looked up at him as though just seeing him.

"Hello, sorry for ignoring you I tend to get caught up in my work," Alex smiled sheepishly, offering his hand, "I'm Alex, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Captain Jack Harkness," Jack replied taking his hand with a surprisingly genuine smile.

Alex's smile widened then turned back to Ianto, "It's should only take about an hour if you want to stick around."

"Alright," Ianto answered not even thinking to ask Jack, "Did that woman ever come to pick up her car?"

"Yeah after I threatened to charge her a storage fee," Alex snorted, then looked to Jack explaining, "This snooty rich braud brought her car in for a simple battery change that only takes an hour but she couldn't wait, so I call her the next day for pick up but she doesn't answer. I kept calling every day for about a week and a half, she never answered, I finally hear back from her three weeks later just for her to ask me to keep it for two more weeks while she goes off on vacation to Fugi! I told her the only way I'm keeping this car for another day let alone another week is if she pays the fifty dollar storage fee we normally charge and she starts kicking up a fuss saying I'm some kind of con artist! She came huffing down here and took the car still railing away, and I didn't even charge her for the month of storage!" Alex laughed pulling off the first tire.

Their chatter continued as Alex changed out the tires and pulled the carpet out of the trunk. They joked and told Jack stories about other customers Ianto had met, and a few of the crazies that had passed through since Ianto's last visit.

"So Alex," Jack started while they waited for the glue keeping the new lining in to dry, "I hear you had a few interesting experiences with our SUV."

Ianto's face went blank and his shoulders tensed.

Alex raised an eyebrow then grinned wickedly, "Yeah I have to say I have had some firsts. I've never had someone come in with an engine full of jelly before, you must have some crazy exes."

Ianto's lips twitched and he relaxed.

"Yeah," Jack said slowly not sure whether to push it.

The subject dropped and they relaxed into a more comfortable exchange. Within thirty minutes Ianto and Jack were back in the SUV on their way back to Torchwood.

"We won't retcon him," Jack declared breaking the silence.

Ianto's lips curled at the corners, "Yes sir."

~*To Be Continued*~


	2. Joining the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short, it's just a speed through of getting Alex into Torchwood so we can move towards the actual bonding experiences and show compliant story line.

Ianto continued to take the SUV into Alex, Jack tagging along occasionally. Strange things kept showing up in the SUV's various parts causing messes that Alex quietly cleaned up and Torchwood paid for.

Jack was tinkering with the idea of just hiring Alex since he was working on the SUV nearly weekly anyway. It was when they were broken down outside of Cardiff with a Weevil in the trunk that solidified his decision.

They had been stranded for half an hour when a tow truck came around the bend and stopped next to them and Alex popped out.

"Ianto called," Alex explained before Jack could ask, he grabbed his tool box from the truck and popped the SUV's hood. After a minute he leaned back tapping his wrench against his shoulder, "Hm, nothing obvious here." He circled the car checking the tires, "Well here is a problem! Your back tires are flat, looks like some prat nipped them with a pen knife. But that doesn't explain why the car stopped." He went back around to the drivers seat where a buzz cut scowly (Yes this is officially a word for the remainder of this fic) man was lounging.

"Excuse me," Alex said politely, the man just looked at him boredly and Alex raised a bemused eyebrow at him.

"Owen move!" Jack ordered frowning at the man (Owen Alex took a mental note to give the man a candy cane, see if that loosened the stick up his arse).

Owen huffed but heaved himself out of the seat so Alex could climb in. He started the car but it didn't crank, he looked at the display and immediately saw the problem.

"Oh dear," Alex hummed biting his lip.

"What is it? Is it bad can you fix it?" Jack asked rapid fire frown deepening.

"Oh yeah it's really bad, horrible in fact," Alex sighed down trodden.

"Well what is it?" Owen demanded with a pissy look on his face.

"You're out of gas," Alex deadpanned, face blank.

A pretty Asian woman Alex hadn't noticed before let out a startled snort of laughter but quickly covered her mouth to try and hide it. Alex grinned at her sharing in her amusement.

"Out of gas," Jack said slowly, disbelieving.

"Yep," Alex replied cheerfully as he hopped back out of the driver's seat, "Lucky for you I always carry a few  
spare gallons for just this sort of occasion! I also have a couple spare tires you can use until you can bring her in to get new ones," he said patting the hood while he passed on his way to his truck.

Everyone stood silently still stunned while Alex pored the spare gas into the tank and started switching out the tires. Alex was just standing from putting on the last tire when the back window shattered and the Weevil hurled itself out and charged at Alex. Before anyone could pull there guns Alex's arm snapped up and he smashed the tire iron in his hand into the side of the Weevils head, knocking it out. It was dead silent as everyone stared at Alex who was staring down at the Weevil.

"I'm installing a cage," Alex said simply face grim.

"Ok," Jack replied cautiously.

Silence.

Alex grinned.

"I'm rather impressed with myself," Alex said twirling the tire iron, "Well you should be good to go! So later," he hopped into his truck and was halfway around the bend before Jack had pulled himself together enough to try and stop him.

Jack resolved to stop by the garage to talk to him when they got back to Cardiff, the back window needed replacing anyway.

"Who was the idiot who didn't fill up the tank before we left?!" (It was Owen.)

~*********************~

Alex was elbows deep in the engine of a Vauxhall Astra TwinTop cabriolet (a pretty car) when Jack pulled up.

"I've looked through some materials but the cage will have to be custom made," Alex said casually as though continuing a conversation.

Jack didn't reply.

Alex pulled free of the car with a sigh and used a nearby rag to wipe the grease off his hands.

"Alright," he huffed, "let's get this over with."

He crossed his arms and leaned back against the car facing Jack waiting for him to talk, but Jack didn't know how to start so he stayed quiet while he thought it through.

Alex sighed again exasperated, "Fine, I'll start," he straightened and squared his shoulders, "Obviously you're a branch of the government but not directly, which means you have more freedom to do as you please or else I probably would have fallen and bumped my head forgetting I ever met you ages ago."

Jack nodded shocked at how much he had managed to workout.

"I'm guessing your deal is aliens since I've never heard of an animal that can regenerate and feeds off car parts," he continued, "and that definitely wasn't jelly in your engine. Do I really need to keep going or do we get the point that I've figured out most of the important bits?"

Jack cleared his throat, "Impressive," he said with his trademark grin, "Now do you know why I'm here?"

"Well on a normal day I'd say to get your window fixed," Alex said keeping a straight face, "but considering this morning your either here to bump me on the head or offer me an alternative."

Jack nodded, "I'd like to offer you a job."

"What kind of job," Alex asked not missing a beat.

"Be Torchwood's mechanic full time," Jack replied.

"Torchwood being your organization," Jack nodded, "What would being Torchwood's mechanic entail?"

"You keep the SUV in good shape and make any modifications you find necessary," Jack clarified.

"Will I still be able to help Jamie out every once in a while?"

"As long as you get your work done first and don't tell him about us," Jack confirmed.

Alex thought about it for a moment then shrugged, "Why not."

Jack's grin widened, "Great! You start the day after tomorrow. Come to this address at eight am," he handed him a small folded piece of paper, "Alright then I'll see you then!"

Alex smiled amused and put the piece of paper in his pocket and waved as Jack left grinning like a madman. 

Alex snorted as he drove off, he has forgotten about the shattered back window. Oh well a job for another day.

~*******************~

Two days later found Alex poking around the tourist center at the docks at barely seven in the morning, he had run out of things to occupy himself with so he finally gave up and came in early. It took him a total of 68 seconds after entering to find the 'secret' switch under the counter to open the 'secret' door that lead to the 'secret' base that Alex was almost positive a fairly intelligent toddler could have found if they wanted to.

No one was in the huge open area occupied by desks and machinery when he entered through the cog door, but Ianto must have heard the alarm (who wouldn't bloody thing was loud as hell) because he appeared out of one of the many hallways branching of from what he assumed was the main room. 

"Found your way in then," Ianto greeted with a small smile.

"Yep," Alex said popping the 'p', "Really, either you guys are unconcerned with security or over confident."

"I'd say the latter," Ianto replied lips twitching.

"Ah, well we'll fix that eventually," Alex chuckled, "So where am I working?"

"We've set up a work space for you in the garage," Ianto answered gesturing for him to follow him down a set of stairs.

"We meaning you right?" Alex teased.

Ianto just chuckled.

The garage was huge with room for all the employees cars and then some even with a large area set aside for his work space. It had plenty of all kinds of work tables and shelves and racks full of various tools. It even had a couple of car lifts.

"If there are any tools you need that aren't here tell me and I'll order it or I can give you a Torchwood credit card and you can get it yourself," Ianto offered.

Alex poked around the tools, "You actually did really well," he praised, "you got everything but the specialty tools I won't need unless you get in a wreck."

Ianto flushed slightly at the compliment, "Good. Do you want the tour? The others won't be back for awhile."

"Sure," Alex grinned, "Do you still have that metal eating alien?"

"Yes it's down in the cell block," Ianto gestured in the direction Alex assumed the cell block was in.

"Mind if I check in on the little guy?" Alex asked excitedly.

" Not at all," Ianto said leading him towards the corridor.

"Awesome!" Alex grinned.

~*********************~

Ianto was no where in sight when the others got back to the Hub, but that wasn't unusual so Jack just carried the latest Weevil down to the cell block. He had just finished settling the new addition when he heard laughter farther down the block, he followed the sound and found Ianto and Alex playing with the metal eating alien from the SUV they had yet to identify.

Alex looked up from the creature finally noticing Jack, "Oh hey Jack," he said with a wave but was quickly distracted by the over sized lizard like alien, scratching it under the chin. (For those who are curious it looks like those little dragons from How To Train Your Dragon, the terrible terror, only without wings and more scaly and metallic colored.)

 

"I see you've started the tour," Jack teased.

"Actually this is as far as we got," Ianto said sounding all formal clearing his throat and straightening his suit uncomfortably. 

Jack laughed, "Well come on we'll finish up and introduce you to the rest of the team."

Alex stood, the alien still perched on his shoulder, and moved to follow him.

"Whoa, you can't bring that," Jack protested shaking his head.

"Why mot? Monkey won't eat anything. Will you Monkey?" Alex cooed at the lizard like creature, petting it adoringly.

"Monkey?" Ianto asked amused.

 

"Yeah, it's short for monkey wrench because when I found him I whopped him with a monkey wrench," Alex said  
smiling fondly (at the loss of hundreds of dollars worth of parts Ianto mentally noted bemused).

"Alright," Jack conceded reluctantly, "but you clean up any mess it makes."

"Deal," Alex chirped then went skipping off down the corridor to the stairs.

The tour went pretty fast, Alex more interested in his new pet than in the odds and ends of different rooms (rooms he'd probably have no business in ever). It wasn't until they got back to the main room that he took a real interest.

"Now for introductions," Jack said clapping his hands together grinning, "First is my second in command Suzie Costello," a tall curly brunette woman smiled and waved at him, "and this is Toshiko Sato our computer whiz."

"Hello," the pretty shy looking Asian woman from the side of the road said giving him a sweet smile and nod.

"Hello," Alex replied with a bright friendly smile.

Toshiko blushed and fiddled with things on her desk to try and hide it.

"And this is Owen Harper," Jack continued, nodding to the scowly rude man from the side of the road who was  
leaning against a desk arms crossed.

"Doctor Owen Harper," Owen interrupted with what must be a permanent scowl.

"Owen is our resident medic," Jack continued as if Owen hadn't spoken, "and you already know Ianto."

"Nice to meet all of you," Alex hummed getting distracted by Monkey nipping at his ear, "You hungry Monkey?"

The little creature made a clicking sound in his ear and rubbed against the side of his head, Alex smiled fondly at his pet and walked over to Suzie.

"Do you have any scrap metal," he asked her, he had notice welding equipment on her desk so assumed she would be the one to go to for metal bits.

"Sure," Suzie replied and gestured to a bin full of little strips and chunks that were of no use.

"Thanks," Alex grinned and sat cross legged next to the bin pulling Monkey into his lap and plucked a random piece off the top and offered it to the reptile. It snapped at it, barely missing his fingers, "Easy Monkey, careful of my fingers," Alex commanded tapping it on the nose in warning, "Don't snap."

Monkey clicked at him and nuzzled his fingers in apology. He offered it another scrap and it took in gently from his fingertips.

"Good Monkey," Alex cooed scratching him under the chin. He looked up to everyone (minus Ianto who had witnessed this behavior for nearly an hour already) staring at him, he stared back blankly until they all started to squirm.

"Having fun?" Ianto teased lips curled in a barely there smile.

"Loads," Alex smirked back, then he stood taking Monkey and a handful of metal with him, "Well I'm gonna go get to work so... bye."

With that he bounced off down the stairs back to the garage, leaving everyone (nix Ianto) a little stunned.

~**2 Weeks Later**~

"Alex! Your bloody lizard is trying to eat my table!" Owen yelled from the medical bay.

Alex hopped down the stairs and made a beeline for the reptilian alien.

"No Monkey that's not for eating," Alex snapped whopping the creature on the nose. Monkey released the table leg growling, Alex tapped his nose sharply in warning, "Not for eating."

Monkey clicked and scurried head down away from the table, it climbed it's way up Alex's body to settle on his shoulder nuzzling his cheek repentantly.

"Alright let's go back down to the garage before Owen decides to autopsy you," Alex smiled scratching Monkey's chin.

"Keep that bloody reptile away from my equipment," Owen shouted after him.

~**2 Months later**~

Cardiff was having some severe weather, half the city was in the dark, and Jack, Suzie, Owen, and Ianto were out chasing down an alien fresh out of the Rift while Tosh and Alex held down the fort, tracking the alien's movements.

"The generator is failing," Tosh shouted from her desk as the lights flickered and her computer screen flashed a warning.

"I'm on it," Alex's voice crackled over the coms.

"It's very advanced alien technology," Tosh said in disbelief as she tapped frantically at her keyboard trying to save the tracking program.

"I've been working on everything from water heaters to race car engines since I was four Tosh," Alex replied matter-of-factly.

"Yes but this is alien," Tosh countered, desperately trying to keep her computer going.

Alex didn't replied but a few minutes later the lights stopped flickering and Tosh's computer stabilized.

"All fixed," Alex sing-songed, popping up beside Tosh a few minutes later.

"How did you do that," Tosh asked bewildered and amazed.

"There was a screw loose and a panel jammed out of place," Alex explained, "so I tightened the screw and gave the panel a good whack, got a nasty shock for my trouble," 

Tosh just stared at him with an overwhelming mixture of curiosity, respect, concern, and wonder.

Alex fidgeted for a few moments under her gaze before spinning away, "I'm gonna go check on the cells and stuff," he tossed over his shoulder, beating a hasty retreat down the stairs out of sight.

~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated! Please let me know if you notice any mistakes!


	3. Secrets Aren't Secrets If You Don't Keep Them Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto feels!

"Hey Tosh do you want to go for drinks?" Alex called from Suzie's desk where he was fixing her welder.

"Oh asking the tech out for a date are you," Owen smirked from his desk.

"Well I was going to ask you along as well but if your going to be a prat..." Alex trailed off.

"I'd love to," Tosh interrupted before an argument could get started.

"How about you Suzie?" Alex looked to the brunette next to him.

"Sure why not," she smiled.

"I suppose I'll let you drag me along," Owen drawled trying to sound put out.

Alex chuckled, "Awesome now all I have to do is convince Jack.

"Convince Jack of what?" Jack questioned, coming down the stairs from his office.

"The gear head invited us all for drinks," Owen reluctantly supplied.

"Would you like to come," Tosh asked more politely.

"No you kids go have fun," Jack grinned shaking his head.

"But Jack-" Alex whined propping his chin on the edge of Suzie's desk, puppy dog eyes out in force, "it's my  
birthday!"

"It's your birthday," Tosh asked shocked.

"Mm-hm," Alex pouted, gaze intensifying and completely focused on Jack, "my birthday!"

Ianto came out of the archives and took in the scene, "Said no to drinks did he?" Alex's puppy eyes shot to full power in response telling Ianto all he needed to know, "Even after you told him it was your birthday?" Alex's pout grew, lower lip trembling, and Jack visibly wavered in his decision.

"Oh alright I'll come," Jack gave in, letting out a sigh of relief when Alex broke his stare and his face lite up as he jumped out from behind Suzie's desk.

"Great!" Alex shouted and hopped around the scraps around him and went spinning over to Ianto who caught him when his feet caught on a wire.

"Um Alex, where are your shoes?" Tosh asked staring down at his bare feet.

"Hm, don't know," Alex hummed happily skipping over to the stairs leading down to the garage.

Tosh looked to Ianto for an explanation of the odd behavior.

"When he's really busy or gets really involved in his work he kicks off his shoes without noticing," Ianto explained brushing off the strange habit as just another thing that made him Alex.

"Ok well, everyone finish up what you're doing and get cleaned up to go," Jack order and headed back up to his office.

~****************************~

They took the SUV in case they had Rift activity while they were out, and because it would fit most of them, and Alex's car. Alex lead the way to a bar ten minutes from the Hub (2 streets down from Ethan and James' garage), it was a nice place; not to big but not small, it was comfortable.

"Hi Sammy," Alex called to the extremely tall brunette bar tender.

"Hi Al," the man grinned back.

Tosh and Suzie (and Jack) ogled the handsome man. Alex went over and leaned on his arms lifting himself half over the bar and Sam leaned over and gave him a peck.

The Torchwood team watched the exchange in shock (except Ianto who had seen the greeting before when he came out with Alex) and followed automatically when Alex lead them to a booth in the corner.

"So you and the over sized underwear model huh?" Owen asked wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Me and Sam? No," Alex laughed smiling fondly at the bartender, "Sam and I have been friends for what feels like forever. I used to kick arse for him back before he hit his growth spurt and people stopped bothering him."  
"I'll go get the drinks," Ianto offered and everyone gave him their orders.

"So what's with the kissing?" Owen persisted eyebrows scrunched up.

"It's just something we've always done, I do it with all of my really old close friends," Alex shrugged, "It's like our secret handshake or something, only we know what it means."

"What does it mean," Suzie asked quizzically.

Alex grinned, "Secrets aren't secrets if you don't keep them secret."

Ianto came back with the drinks and Alex asked Tosh about one of her programs, expertly changing the subject.  
They talked and joked and Sam brought Alex a birthday drink (complete with a candle). By the end of the night everyone but Jack was on there way to thoroughly smashed.

"Come on Yan, you can crash at my place," Alex slurred tugging the other man out of the booth behind him, 

"Bye guys," he stumbled over to the bar dragging Ianto along, "Sammy make sure everyone gets a taxi."

"Will do," Sam grinned waving.

Alex lead Ianto clumsily through the back room across the small parking lot out back and into the fenced in back yard of a town house.

"Welcome to my castle," Alex exclaimed with a flourish as he opened the back door and twirled inside nearly falling over.

Ianto caught him around the waist and steadied him chuckling.

"Come on bedtime," Alex mumbled leaning heavily on Ianto so he had to half carry him, "second door on the right."

Ianto huffed and lifted Alex up so his legs wrapped around his waist and cradled him to his chest like a toddler so he could walk them to the room indicated. It was a simple guest room with the average bedroom set in shades of dark green and cream and had a connected bathroom. Ianto sat Alex on the edge of the bed and helped him take off his jacket and shoes and tucked him under the covers. He went to pull away but Alex grabbed his tie tugging him forward.

"Come on Yan lay down and go to sleep," Alex said with a sleepy smile.

Ianto debated it for a moment but one more tug from Alex had him giving in, he striped of his own Jacket along with his shoes, tie, belt and over shirt to be more comfortable then crawled in next to Alex.

Alex curled into him with a content sigh and promptly fell asleep. Ianto found himself relaxing rapidly and before he knew it he was asleep as well.

And for the first time in what felt like ages he didn't dream of fire or steal or screaming, just merciful blackness and the sound of the heart beating next to his.

~************************~

Ianto began staying at Alex's flat more and more often until finally Alex just showed him where the spare key was and told him to stay over whenever he wanted. Things were going well, Alex genuinely cared about what Ianto had to say, he listened and asked questions without prying. But Alex never expected Ianto to open up or share anything, instead he offered stories and little facts about himself.

"I hate yellow apples," Alex said popping up next to Ianto by the coffee machine.

"Alright," Ianto said bemused, "What brought that on?"

"I saw an apple on Tosh's desk, " Alex explained, "I also don't like really greasy food, it makes me sick."

"I like cherries," Ianto found himself admitting.

Alex grinned, "I like tying cherry stems and Shirley Temples. We should go out to lunch."

"Alright Ianto responded without thinking.

"Awesome," Alex exclaimed and dashed out of the kitchen area.

He was back in a couple of minutes,"Jack said we can go on our lunch break," he said and proceeded to tug him quickly down to the garage.

They went to a little restaurant a few blocks away from Sam's bar where they ate Italian. There Alex revealed his love of Alfredo and spinach Cesar salad and Ianto found out that Alex knew the owner when the squat Italian man came out to greet them (giving Alex a peck showing that they were old close friends), he also learned that Alex had bought his town house from a cousin who was big in real estate and whose wife was the interior decorator who chose all the color schemes and furniture styles for the entire house. Alex told him about living with Ethan and Marry in a little town a few miles east of Cardiff before he moved here to work for James.  
With all the information Alex gave him so willingly Ianto found himself sharing stories of his own, stories about Torchwood One that he had never told anyone before. Alex seemed to sense him getting tenser the closer he got to telling him about the one person he tried desperately to keep secret. Closer and closer. Ianto was rambling faster and faster and he was shaking uncontrollably, he was about to reveal his deepest secret. It would end everything.

Then Alex was next to him placing two fingers against his lips to stop the flow of words, he hushed him and ran his finger's through Ianto's hair.

"Sh, Yan you don't have to say any more," Alex soothed.

He continued to whisper comfort in his ear and stroke his hair until the shaking subsided and he relaxed into him, finally calm. Then he pressed a soft kiss to Ianto's forehead and stood.

"Come on Yan let's get back to work."

Alex dropped money onto the table and pulled Ianto to his feet and out of the restaurant. Alex distracted him with tales of the many pranks he and Ethan's wife Marry had played on Ethan over the years. By the time they reached the Hub Ianto was calm again and even laughing along with him at some of the more creative tricks.  
That night Ianto stayed at Alex's flat. He lay with his ear pressed tight to Alex's chest listening to his heartbeat while Alex ran fingers through his hair brushing the threatening nightmares away.

~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was another short one! As always if you see any mistakes please tell me! And kudos and comments keep me writing!!!! Please donate to my self-esteem!


	4. James and Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the pictures I mentioned of Sam and James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own these pictures and I am not receiving any money for them. They are simply to give you a visual of what the characters look like, they aren't exactly what they look like but they are the closest I could find.

You can find the pics of Sam and James on my tumbler account. I'm not sure how to post them here.  
http://www.tumblr.com/blog/darkscarletrose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear (read) your opinions of the pictures or suggestions of people you think look more like how you imagine the characters.


	5. To Confuse and Amuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto feels! T.T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit this chapter made me sad but it had to be done! So don't get to mad at me for all the feels!

Alex was sad to find out that Suzie had given into the corruption of the glove and that she had resorted to killing herself. But he wasn't sure about the new girl Gwen Cooper, she was aggressive (abrasively so), had a holier than thou attitude (that Jack almost encouraged), she gave him weird looks like he was a nut case, and on top of all of that she wanted to get into Jack's pants despite supposedly being in a committed loving relationship.

"She looks at me funny," Alex complained nearly a month into having to work with Gwen..

"Owen looks at you funny," Ianto pointed out.

"No Owen looks funny," Alex pouted fiddling with Monkey's making the little creature growl at him petulantly.

Ianto chuckled, "Fine point."

"I don't like how she treats us like savages she needs to lead into society," Alex continued, he had hoped after the Carys incident when she made an arse of herself she would chill out but alas, "We're working out of a high tech underground facility not a cave."

Ianto nodded in agreement (but Alex suspected he was just humoring him).

"And Jack pretty much eggs her on by encouraging her to feel important, and I'm not saying she's not important, but you're important too so she needs to get over herself," Alex huffed.

Ianto blinked surprised, "She is a field agent and I'm a archivist, it's normal for her to feel more important."

"It's average and wrong," Alex corrected, "If anything you're more important because where would she be without your research."

"What are you kids talking about?" Jack asked sauntering in grinning.

"Politics and self-important cats incapable of grasping canary catching etiquette," Alex bit out cuddling Monkey to his chest and somehow managing to lay down and curl up on the small counter.

"Are you alright?" Ianto asked concerned reaching out to him.

"M'fine," Alex mumbled edging away from the hand hovering over his back, "Jack I finished all my work can I go home early?"

"Sure," Jack confirmed frowning.

"Cool, bye Yan," Alex slurred handing him Monkey and wobbled past Jack and disappeared through the door.

"Do you know what that was about?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No idea," Ianto replied frowning. He resolved to stop by Alex's flat to check on him after work.

~*********************~

Alex wasn't at his flat that night when Ianto went over and he called in sick the next day. But when he showed up the day after he looked more relaxed and livelier than he had in weeks.

"Hi Yan," Alex chirped bouncing in with Monkey clinging to his shoulder.

"Hey, where were you yesterday," Ianto asked, "I stopped by to check on you but you were no where to be found."

"Oh, I was sick so Ethan kidnapped me and took me to his house for some rest and relaxation," Alex explained cheerfully.

"You're alright now though," Ianto frowned.

"Yep," Alex twirled to prove it, "100%!"

"Good," Ianto said relaxing.

"Well I'm gonna go get to work. Thanks for worrying about me Yan, I'll see you later," Alex grinned and dashed out of the room, Monkey curled around his neck.

~******************~

~*We're skipping over Ghost Machine because nothing plot worthy happens*~

Things got a little strained after that, Alex seemed to be sick more and more often and when he wasn't he was still tired. The team was closer in some ways, Owen, Gwen, Jack, and Tosh went out for drinks and messed around the Hub but Alex was more distant and Ianto was just absent, to the point it was like they didn't notice he was gone or when he was there. Alex made an effort to spend time with Ianto but more often than not neither of them were in the mood to do anything more strenuous than curl up together on Alex's bed after a long day.

What made it more difficult for Alex was Gwen, he hated how she looked at and talked to him, she treated him like a naive child in need of patronizing, it was exhausting to be around her so he avoided any situation she was involved in (further alienating himself from the group who seemed to flock to her). Owen worries him more than Gwen annoys him, Owen seemed a bit to trigger happy especially with Ed Morgan (though Alex could sympathizes there) Alex still worried that the ghost machine might have a last effect on him. 

On top of all of that Alex was worried about Ianto, he had been hiding things more intensely then usual, he was tense and nervous and he was staying late at work almost every night. Alex was on the verge of an intervention when it happened.

He was returning from another bout of sickness when he found out what happened.

Alex had just gotten back into town so he decided to stop by work and see what damage they had done to the SUV in his absence, the Hub was empty except for a stony faced Ianto cleaning trash. Alex started over to him to see what was wrong but he glanced up and saw Gwen and Jack looking down at Ianto just as stony and cold so he decided to detour to them (Ianto didn't look in the mood to talk). 

"What's wrong with everyone?" he asked as soon as he entered Jack's office.

Jack and Gwen exchanged a glance before Gwen spoke.

"We had an...incident while you were away," she started in her kindergarten teacher voice.

"Cut the crap and tell what's wrong," Alex said bluntly (and a bit harshly).

"Ianto was hiding a cyberwoman in the basement," Jack replied just as bluntly.

Alex jerked back and his eyes shot to Ianto, he had heard about Cybermen when he found out Ianto used to work for Torchwood London. The Battle of Canary Warf they called it, Cybermen slaughtering people mercilessly. And Ianto had been hiding one?

"It escaped the basement and tried to get out of the Hub but we managed to contain it but only after it killed two people," Jack said with a hint of bitterness.

"Why would he hide one? He was at Torchwood London during the battle, I thought he hated Cybermen," Alex was so confused and conflicted, this didn't sound like Ianto.

"It was his girlfriend," Gwen cut in quickly, "she was there too and she was captured by the Cybermen and converted... well mostly. She still looked mostly human but she had the mind set of one of them wanting to convert everyone. Ianto was trying to save her but she was to far gone, we had to put her down."  
Alex felt a spark of affection towards Gwen in that moment, he could tell in that she understood Ianto and wanted him to understand too.

"He loved her," he whispered thinking back to all those time Ianto had cut off a sentence or started to shake when they talked, he was trying to stop himself from telling him about the most important person in his life to protect her.

"You knew about it?" Jack asked sharply eyes glinting dangerously.

"No, not specifically," Alex said glaring back at him, "I knew he was hiding something but I didn't know what and I didn't know it was an actual thing," he added was Jack started to look furious, "We all have secrets, things we don't like to talk about, I thought it was a bad memory, Ianto always looked pained and panicked when he got close to saying anything about it so I always stopped him before he could." 

"Well maybe you shouldn't have and this could have been avoided," Jack nearly growled.

"Jack!" Gwen protested.

But Alex ignored him, looking back to Ianto, "Why is he here? Why is he working?"

"I decided to give him a second chance," Jack said as if it was some great gift (in some ways maybe but not with that tone).

Alex looked at him sharply, "Yes that's very nice but why is he working now? Didn't this just happen?"

Jack looked confused, so did Gwen but she nodded confirming the timeline of events.

"And your letting him work?!" Alex exclaimed getting angrier by the second.

"I gave him a second chance..." Jack started but Alex cut him off.

"He just lost the woman he loves and your letting him work!?" Alex wanted to scream and pull his hair out and by the horrified look coming into Gwen's eyes she was starting to see the folly in their decision now, "He should be home mourning and getting himself together not cleaning up your shit! I'm taking him home." 

With that declaration he turned on his heels, ignoring Jack's protests (Gwen shushed him endearing herself more to Alex by the second). Alex stomped down the stairs just to further illustrate his displeasure at Jack's lack of common sense, then walked slowly and evenly over to Ianto to avoid startling him.

"Hey Yan," he said gently once he was within touching distance.

Ianto stiffened and hesitantly looked up at him eyes were red rimmed guarded, "Hello," he said formally though his voice was hoarse from crying.

Alex's eyes softened and he offered Ianto his hand, "Come on Yan let's get out of here."

Ianto stared at his hand for a minute looking like a confused child so Alex slipped it around Ianto's and carefully twined their fingers before giving a light tug. Ianto's face crumbled he looked ready to burst into tears eyes squeezing shut to stop it. Alex pulled him along, Ianto stumbling obediently after him still fighting back tears.  
They managed to make it back to Alex's flat before Ianto finally broke and the tears came with rib breaking sobs. Alex lead him to the same guestroom they had collapsed into that first night and gently undressed Ianto and himself, he pushed Ianto back in the bed before climbing in next to him and let the other man cry into his chest.

Ianto choked out the whole story, whispering and shouting and garbling the words into his shirt until they ran out and Ianto was left a puddle of misery clinging to him desperately for any comfort. Alex lay there listening and brushing his fingers through his hair and pressing kisses to his temples and forehead, trying to squeeze as much comfort as humanly possible into each caress. 

Ianto eventually cried himself into an exhausted sleep and Alex lay awake heart breaking as even in his sleep tears leaked out of Ianto's swollen eyes merging with the rest in Alex's soaked shirt. It was a very long time before Alex finally collapsed into a restless sleep, to torn to find any true rest in it.

~*********************~

Alex ended up calling in for him and Ianto for the next two days. Jack tried to throw a fit about it so Alex just hung up on him and shut of both his and Ianto's phones. 

They spent to the first day just laying in bed absorbing each others warmth, the second day Alex disentangled himself from Ianto while he slept and took a shower then went to the corner grocery store. Ianto was still asleep when he got back so he went straight to the kitchen and started making breakfast. He made scones first and and got them baking before waking Ianto up and coaxing him into the shower so he could strip the bed. He dropped clean clothes in the bathroom then headed back to the kitchen to fry some sausages, he popped back into the bedroom and bathroom to collect the dirty clothes and bed sheets to toss in the laundry, he managed to get them started washing and then back to the kitchen before the sausage could burn. He made waffles and eggs and by the time it was all on the table Ianto was just finishing his shower. 

"Time to eat," Alex prompted when Ianto came into the room.

"I'm not hungry," Ianto croaked.

"I'm sure you're not but I need you to try and eat anyway," Alex encouraged handing him a glass of orange juice to wet his dry throat then placed a plate with a modest portion of everything in front of him.

Ianto didn't argue, he slowly but surely emptied his plate. Alex was starving so he finished off his fair share of the food. When they were both done he put the leftovers in the fridge and cleaned up the kitchen then he dragged Ianto into the living room and they curled up on the couch, Alex reading an old book Ethan gave him on mythology while Ianto stared off into space.

They had a small dinner that night and Ianto was calmer but when they lay down again in the fresh sheets he still cried himself to sleep. Alex did his best not to do the same.

~**************~

It was an easy routine getting up the next morning and dressing for work. It was normal, it was like any other day, it was the calmest and most comfortable either of them had felt in weeks. Work was just as uneventful. Except for a few pitying (Gwen and Tosh) and suspicious (Owen) glances it was just another day. Ianto made Alex a special coffee (his way of saying thank you with out breaking their silent agreement that none was needed) and Alex spent all of his free time draped over the nearest piece of furniture chatting with him (his silent way of saying your welcome and forgiven). 

The most remarkable thing that happened was Jack giving a intense staring nod thing to which Alex raised an eyebrow and burst into laughter earning himself a fond smile from Ianto and confused looks from the others. Alex was to bubbly with sudden energy to care about anything more than twirling around Ianto giggling until Ianto finally gave in and let out a chuckle of his own.

Alex felt very pleased with his ability to confuse and amuse.

~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That ending made all the feels better didn't it?! :) As always if you saw a mistake of any kind let me know. Kudos and comment are very much appreciated, they keep Alex bubbly!!


	6. The Worlds Are Full of Weeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairies are kinda scary...

Alex was not happy with their current case, they were messing with things older and more powerful than they could ever hope to comprehend. The fairies were not creatures you wanted to get involved with if you could avoid it, they were vicious and cruel and easily offended if you weren't careful.

He had been feeling bored and a bit stir crazy being cooped up in the Hub so he had decided to tag along to investigate with the others.

He was regretting his decision.

He could feel the shift in the air, the ripple of time and ancient energy fluttering through the air around him. He looked to the trees and saw the spindly creatures crouching there, he offered them a smile and a nod of understanding. 

This was their child, one of them already, there was no changing what was to come because for them it had already happened, the outcome of this story had already been written in stone and no amount of pleading or demanding would change it. In the end it was Jasmine's choice and in her heart she had already made it or the fairies wouldn't be here in the first place. 

Alex nodded again to himself decision made.

"Jack," he called over to the man who was poking around some bushes, "I'm heading back to the hub. There's nothing to do here, I might as well go back and get some work done."

Owen and Gwen both gave him strange looks but Jack nodded and gestured him away.

"You aren't going to help us stop them?" Gwen asked, face scrunched up and frowning.

"There's nothing to stop," Alex said with a sad smile. He knew she would never understand even if he explained it to her, he didn't really understand it himself it was just this knowing deep in his bones that told him to let it be, to not interfere.

"What do you mean?! These things are killing people!" Gwen scowled advancing on him slightly.

"I know Gwen but there's nothing I can do about it," Alex tried to sooth her but he could tell that she was just getting more agitated, "I'll try to explain it better when this is over and you aren't so upset." With that he quickly exited the clearing and headed back to the road pulling out his phone as he went to call for a ride.

A rustling distracted him, he looked to the side where one of the fairies had landed beside a bush.

"The child is ours," the creature said in a voice that sounded like hundreds overlapping and whispering together.

"I know. It is her choice and she has made it. I will not interfere," Alex murmured gently as the creatures circled him warily.

The fairy who seemed to speak for them all bowed its head in acknowledgment and backed off.

Alex felt a brush against his shoulder and glanced behind him to see three of the creatures huddled behind him examining his back. They backed away when he turned to them as if expecting to be reprimanded. Alex didn't know how he was able to read these things, the knowledge just seemed to be there in his head with out any prompting or disorientation, as if it had always been there. The one of the three fairies edged forward and tentatively caressed his shoulder just above where his shoulder blades met and he felt a flare in his wing joints as if the energy there was reacting to the creature. It backed away with a bow and jumped back into the trees followed by the others.

Alex watched for a moment to see if they would come back but they didn't so he continued on his way to the road and called Sam to pick him up.

~******************************~

Alex stayed with Ianto in the Hub after his meeting with the fairies. He kept his word and didn't interfere, didn't even help with the case by monitoring the weather. He forced himself to stay neutral and inactive even when Jack's friend Estel was killed, though it broke his heart to just watch Jack suffer. He completely removed himself from it by focusing on tuning up Tosh's car and making himself scarce whenever the others came back to the Hub. 

Finally the fairies took Jasmine and the others came back looking defeated and angry. Alex noticed that no one would look at Jack and guessed it was Jack who finally let Jasmine go and the others weren't happy about it. He decided to try and show a little moral support for Jack and made his appearance with a sandwich for the downtrodden man.

"Where have you been?" Gwen demanded glaring as he came back down from Jack's office with nothing to show for his attempt at comfort food but a weak smile from the heartsick captain.

"I've been working, fixing up Tosh's car," Alex answered bracing himself for the storm he knew Gwen would try to kick up.

"Fixing her car?! A little girl was taken and you were fixing Tosh's car?!" Gwen asked disbelieving, rage filling her eyes she paused and seemed to remember something, "You said in the forest that there was nothing to be done. You knew they would take her! And you did nothing!"

Alex sighed and dropped down on the couch near Tosh's desk, "Ok lets do this right," he raised his voice, "Tosh! Owen! Can you come here please," the other two moved over to where Gwen was trying to look intimidating by towering over him, "Now Gwen, ask me anything you want and I'll try to answer to the best of my ability."

"What did you mean that nothing could be done?" Gwen said immediately in full interrogation mode.

"Just that. There was nothing that we could have done to stop the fairies from taking Jasmine short of killing her," Alex answered calmly.

Gwen just seemed to get more frustrated, "What do you mean?! There must have been something! We could have taken her and her mother, hidden them!"

"Nothing would have stopped the fairies and Jasmine would have fought us all the way," Alex countered.

"Why would the girl fight us?" Owen interrupted before Gwen could continue her questioning, "Were they mind controlling her or something?"

"No she would have fought because she wanted to go," Alex could see that Owen was just as frustrated as Gwen and Tosh seemed only slightly more calm though she seemed to be slowly coming to the realization that Jack and he were right there had been no other way, "The fairies don't kidnap children, they offer them a choice to go or stay and Jasmine choose to go"

"How do you know all of this?" it was Tosh who calmly cut in over Gwen and Owen.

"Because I was listening," Alex said with a sad smile, "The fairies were whispering the answer the entire time none of you were listening."

"What do you mean," Gwen asked looking wary and a bit worried about having missed something like that, "They weren't whispering, they were laughing at us and jumping through the trees rustling the leaves playing with us!"

"They were trying to explain it to you but you weren't listening so yeah they played with you a bit and I'm sure they got a little violent when you tried to stop them," Alex explained and could tell by there faces that the fairies had indeed gotten violent, "Come on I want to show you all something."

He lead them into the conference room where the files and papers on the fairies history still lay scattered on the long table. He pulled up the picture of the little girls surrounded by fairies onto the big screen.

"Tell me what you see," Alex encouraged gesturing at the image.

Gwen looked unhappy and skeptical but studied the picture and after a moment she went pale and reached for the screen control enlarging a fairy near the front of the picture. You could clearly see Jasmine.

"There was no stopping them because Jasmine had already joined them, had always been apart of them," Alex said gently and pulled out his phone where he had recorded some of the fairies whispers, he took the memory chip and inserted it into the computer bringing up and enhancing the audio file so that a clear harmony of hundreds of voices came through the speakers.

"Come away oh human child, to the waters and the wild with the fairies hand in hand, for the worlds are full of weeping and you can understand."

There was dead silence in the room for a moment after the recording stopped before Gwen tentatively spoke up, "What does it mean?"

Alex stared at her for a moment trying to figure out which part it was that she didn't understand, he couldn't see what it was about this that they couldn't understand.

"It means exactly what it says. They offered her an escape from her world of sadness and tears, they invited her to join them in finding and saving others like them," Alex explained as gently as he could hoping a soft tone would make it easier to adsorb, "The fairies travel through time they search out children whose lives consist of endless sadness like their own and give them understanding and comfort. The fairies don't always take the children, as you can tell by the fact that the two girls in the picture were still around to lie about it."

"Why did they lie about the picture being fake?" Tosh asked curiously, "Obviously it is really so why later say it wasn't?"

"My best guess?" Alex said thoughtfully, "They were trying to protect the fairies or maybe the people who went looking for the fairies. Estel is an example of what the fairies do to people, adults, who try to get to close and involved in their world. Or maybe as they got older they managed to truly convince themselves that the picture must be fake and that the whole thing was just something they imagined as children to distract themselves from the unpleasantness of the world."

All three of them stood quietly staring at the picture and looking off into the distance. No one spoke up to ask any more questions so Alex left the room so they could processes everything in peace, he headed up to Jack's office where he caught the man just sitting down after sneaking back up from spying on his little meeting with the others.

"So are you going to stop beating yourself up now that you have proof there was nothing you could do?" Alex said casually as if continuing a conversation.

"I know there was no other choice but to let her go," Jack said obviously trying to stay the calm and collected team leader while chaotic emotions roiled in his eyes.

"But..." Alex prompted, sitting on the edge of Jack's desk facing him. 

"But I still feel as though I owed it to her and her mother to try harder," Jack finally confessed.

"Jasmine didn't want you to try at all so you can stop using her as a weapon against yourself. As for her mother... I don't know. The very fact that the fairies took Jasmine tells us that she was destined to a life of misery in fact if it weren't for the fairies she probably would have been kidnapped by that pedophile because her mother and her stepfather were to busy to pick her up from school and judging by the way the Fairies killed the stepfather he obviously was lending to Jasmine's misery. I think her mother was just inattentive and didn't notice that Jasmine was unhappy, I'm not saying its her fault but you can't blame Jasmine being taken on yourself without putting blame on the mother since she could have stopped it all if she had payed attention, if she had listened, if she had tried a little harder to make her daughter happy."

Alex sat quietly for a moment watching Jack mule this new point of view over. Finally Jack slowly nodded and Alex smiled before hopping of the desk.

"Try to let this one go Jack," Alex said running his fingers gently down Jack's cheek before twirling his way toward Jack's door, "And eat that sandwich! I worked hard on it!"

With that he bounced down the stairs, Jack's laughter following him. He looked around at all the desks, Gwen was gone (not surprising) and Owen looked to be on his way out the door, Tosh sat loyally at her desk filing away all the weather readings and data gathered over the course of the case. 

"Hey Tosh," Alex said walking over to her desk. 

Tosh looked up with a shy smile, "Yes?" 

"I'm gonna try and talk Ianto into drinks, do you want to come along?" Alex asked messing with some loose wires.

"Oh um," Tosh hesitated looking unsure. 

Alex could almost read the thoughts floating through her head 'he's only asking to be polite he doesn't really want you there say no' was written across her face.

"Come on Tosh it'll be fun," Alex pleaded putting the puppy eyes on the low level that usually melts Toshiko to his will.

"Oh alright but I'm buying the first round," Tosh gave in with a small pleased smile while closing down her computer and grabbing her bag.

"Great!" Alex crowed and skipped off to the kitchen to snag Ianto who was apparently expecting it since he had found Alex's shoes and held them out to him to put back on. With in five minutes They were all fully clothed and packed into Tosh's newly tuned car.

"Oh darn we should have invited Jack," Tosh exclaimed half way to Sam's bar where Alex was directing her.

"It's fine Tosh Jack needs some alone time he would have just turned us down anyway," Alex soothed, "This one was hard on him, he lost a friend and feels as though he failed Jasmine and her mother. Which is complete bullocks as I explained earlier," he added quickly when Tosh visibly slumped, "Now cheer up frowns make Sam into a mother hen and you do not want him fretting over you, he'll never stop once he starts." 

Tosh nodded and flashed him a small smile obviously trying to put the events of the day behind her and have a good time. Alex turned his head to glance at Ianto who gave him an encouraging smile. Alex smiled back, he had done ok today and everything would be ok and get back to normal eventually.

~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Jack are starting to bond! It's so cute!


	7. Greeks and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Countrycide and Greeks Bearing Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we're skimming over countrycide because I couldn't find a way to weave Alex into the episode without destroying it. This chapter is mostly about Tosh because I really like her and think she is under appreciated.

"I have got to stop leaving you lot alone," Alex groaned, gently wiping at a smear of blood along Ianto's hair line.

He had been sick again so hadn't gone on the 'team camping trip', when he got back to his flat from Ethan's it was to find Ianto bruised and bloodied on his living room couch. The countryside has cannibals, who would have thought. 

Ianto grunted noncommittally and relaxed further into the couch to be fussed over.

Alex swiped up the last of the blood and carefully ran his hands over Ianto's head feeling all the bumps and tender spots before collapsing on the couch next to him.

"You're ok though right Yan?" he whispered curling into the other Ianto's side and softly rubbed at his aching temples.

"Yeah," Ianto replied looking sideways at him with a faint smile.

"Good," Alex sighed relaxing further against him and putting a hand over his chest so he could feel his heartbeat.

They ended up falling asleep there curled together across the leather cushions.

~****************************~

Alex trotted into the main Hub looking for Ianto and found Tosh snapping at Owen and Gwen.

"Woah what's going on Tosh," he asked hopping over to them.

"These two were messing around and shut off my computer!" Tosh said sounding close to hysterical with indignation, "I was working on a very complicated program and now I probably have to start all over! We're supposed to be professionals! We have a Job to do!"

"You're right Tosh, she's right. We're sorry Tosh we didn't mean to," Gwen said looking genuinely sorry and ashamed and hurried away.

"You know Tosh sometimes I think that stick up your ass has a stick up it's ass," Owen sneered angrily.

Tosh looked stricken and glanced at Gwen but she quickly turned away, Tosh looked like she had been slapped.

"That's enough Owen," Alex said sternly frowning, "You shouldn't have been playing with that ball in the Hub, if you want to screw around with projectiles go to the garage or better yet the park. Just because your an ass doesn't mean you have to flaunt the fact at every possible opportunity."

Tosh looked at him shocked and Owen looked furious, Gwen looked ready to try and defend him.

"I'm all for having a good time and getting along with your team mates but there's a time and a place and a certain level of professional courtesy that you need to be aware of," Alex continued making Gwen snap her mouth shut, "Now Gwen thank you for apologizing and Owen kindly piss off until you learn some proper manners."

With that he turned his back to them both to focus on Tosh.

"Will it be very difficult to get back your lost data?" 

"Oh uh," Tosh stuttered turning to her computer, "I'm not sure I've been running that program for days but I might be able to speed up the process."

"Can't you install some sort of auto save to avoid something like this?" Alex asked curiously, "My computer has that where documents automatically save when ever I make changes to it."

"I'm not sure if that's possible with the amount of data I'm running through," Tosh frowned starting to make calculations in her head for the possibility.

"Well if you think of a way and need some help let me know," Alex smiled encouragingly, "Now if you'll excuse me I'm on the hunt for a man in a suit with a box of cookies I intend to steal."

He dashed off to the kitchen back to his normal self in a flash. Tosh watched him leave a bit dazed but with a warm feeling in her chest for finally having someone on her side.

~***************************~

(Tosh's POV)

This was Hell Tosh thought staring wide eyed at Gwen and Owen as she unwillingly listened to their inner monologues. She started up the stairs trying to get away from them and ran into Alex.

"Woah hey Tosh, you alright?" he smiled steadying her.

"Yes I'm fine," Tosh said absent minded as his thoughts started to filter through to her.

'I hope she really is fine. I wonder if she noticed what's going on between Owen and Gwen and that's why she's acting strange,' "Well if you want to talk you know where to find me," he said aloud giving her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Yes," Tosh replied, a new found affection for the man welling up in her chest.

'She's a smart girl if she needs help she'll let someone know,' Alex's thought walking off towards the garage, he winced suddenly gripping his shoulder, 'Damn it, it's been to long! I need to get some time off soon if I want to avoid another mishap.'

Tosh stared after him considering going after him to make sure he was ok but was distracted by Gwen and Owen's thoughts and quickly hurried up the stairs in the hope of escaping them. If Alex needed help he would ask for it Tosh found herself echoing his thoughts.

~**********************~

Alex could tell something was up with Tosh but it had never occurred to him that it had been this extreme. Reading people's thoughts, reading Owen and Gwen's thoughts must have been horrible for her and hearing poor Ianto's thoughts must have been miserable, Alex knew for a fact that Ianto's head wasn't the happiest to be in right now (he still had nightmares even when he stayed with him). 

He watched her leave with Jack and waited ten minutes before following them, when Jack left Tosh on the bench Alex approached her.

"Hey Tosh," he smiled softly sitting next to her, it hurt a little that she looked so surprised to see him but he supposed he hadn't been the best friend in the world lately, "How you doing?"

"Alex! I am so sorry," Tosh started her voice thick and looking ready to ball.

"Shh, shh its ok. I'm not upset about the mind reading thing," he soothed cupping her face and brushing tears away, "I'm pretty sure Marry was using a psychic compulsion on you to make you use it and not tell anyone about it. She wanted you vulnerable and desperate. You have nothing to apologize for, at least not in my book."

Tosh stared at him for a moment looking like she wanted to protest but at the same time desperate for his forgiveness.

"Tosh," Alex said firmly looking into her sad eyes, "All is forgiven. So please stop crying it makes me feel like a even more of a terrible friend than I already am when I can't make you smile even a little bit."

Tosh let out a sobbing laugh, "Your not a terrible friend. In fact your the only one whose thoughts didn't make me feel horrible."

"Well that is a bit comforting," Alex said pulling her into a hug, "I'm really sorry she did this to you Tosh."

"Thanks," she sniffled back squeezing him tight.

"Hey. You want to come over for a late dinner?" Alex asked pulling back slightly to look at her.

"I don't want to intrude-," she started.

"Tosh I'm inviting you because I don't want to be alone right now any more than you do," Alex cut her off tipping her chin up so she could see the sincerity in his eyes, "Besides I like spending time with you. You listen and always have something fascinating to tell about. Hey I'll even help you with that Unit list if you'll peel the potatoes!"

Tosh laughed and nodded, "Ok deal!"

"Awesome!" he cheered pulling her into his side and leading her in the direction of his flat.

He could feel the tension and despair in the air loosen and smiled softly into Tosh's hair feeling as though he had finally done something right for his friend.

~**********************~

They ended up making mashed potatoes and gravy with sweet corn and leftover Italian marinated pork chops because he couldn't find any other meat anywhere in his flat.

"I blame Sam," Alex complained while sawing happily at his pork chop, "When ever he comes over we end up using up all the meats because that carnivore is so picky about his veggies."

"Well he is a large man he must need a lot of protein," Tosh tried to defend the giant man.

"Don't let him here you defending his meaty diet he might ask you to marry him," Alex joked scooping up some mash.

Tosh blushed and put a forkful of corn in her mouth to cover her embarrassment.

"Oh so you wouldn't mind if he asked you?" Alex teased grinning.

"I didn't say that!" Tosh exclaimed turning red.

"Don't worry Tosh, Sam waits until the fifth date to propose and waits to ask you on a date until you've personally known each other for at least a few months," he explained, "Sam has had some bad times in the past with his love life. One girl was only after his money, another his looks, and yet another for his connections. Needless to say Sammy likes to take things slow and get to know you before he gets really invested."  
Tosh nodded thoughtfully twirling her fork in her potatoes. Alex watched her think for a while then glanced at the clock when she yawned.

"Woah its nearly 1:30! No wonder your tired. Why don't you stay here tonight? I have a guest room with some spare clothes up stairs that you can use," Alex offered already getting up and putting things away.

"You don't have to-," Tosh started, with that way to familiar uncertain worry mixed with tentative hope.

"I want to Tosh," Alex interrupted with a soft smile, "That's something you should always remember Tosh. I don't offer what I don't want to give. That's why you haven't seen me inviting Owen or Gwen to dinner or for drinks outside of group outings. I trust you in my home Tosh and I trust you with my friendship so don't feel as though you need to hold back or hesitate with me. I wouldn't spend time with you if I didn't think you were worth it. Besides, I miss having company! All the people who used to visit are to busy to spend the night and this place is to big for just me all the time."

"You used to have a lot of company?" Tosh asked curiously while following him up the stairs.

"M,hm, at least one person nearly every night," Alex smiled nostalgically.

He lead her to the first door on the right on the second floor. It was a simple room decorated tastefully in cream and royal blue with an attached bathroom.

"What happened. If you don't mind my asking," she added quickly.

Alex smiled at her, "Don't be afraid to ask questions. I'll never get mad at you for asking and if I don't want to answer I'll say so." He went to the walk in closet where at the back there was a dresser and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a large t-shirt. "Everyone grew up. They all have busy lives now with friends and families of their own that I'm not a part of," he paused for a moment frowning down at the dark purple silk material in his hands, "I suppose its better that way, I mean its not as though they cut me from their lives its just they don't come to visit as often or for as long. Anyway I have work now and new friends so it all works out in the end." He smiled at her and handed her the clothes.

Tosh stared down at the clothes contemplating how to phrase what she wanted to ask.

"It must get lonely, being here with out all of them," she said slowly, "Especially when your used to being surrounded by people who care and pay attention to you."

"Mm, it can be lonely yeah but not because I miss the attention or even the people really, though I do love all of them. Like I said they didn't cut me out, they just don't need me to take care of them any more and I think that's what I miss the most. Having people who need me, having someone top take care of," Alex confessed leaning against the door thoughtfully, "I'm so used to taking care of people it feel wrong not to have that any more. I guess that's why I cling to Ianto so often, especially after Lisa, he needs someone to lean on and I need someone to lean on me."

"Is that also why you spend time with me?" Tosh asked face starting to crumble as she realized that he must pity her as well.

"No and yes," Alex conceded.

Tosh stared at him confused and Alex grinned.

"Your an interesting person Tosh. In some ways you need someone to lean on but at the same time you want to rely on yourself so you try to avoid leaning on people which is one of the reasons Marry was able to manipulate you into not telling about the pendant," he explained, "Your strong enough to try but you don't always have the ability to manage on your own. That's not a bad thing, in fact that's the case with most people. Sometimes it takes two or more sets of eyes to see a full picture and find an answer, your unique in that most of the time you can see things that others don't which makes people depend on you. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"Not really no," Tosh admitted apologetically.

"I depend on you to see the bigger picture and I want you to depend on me to take care of the smaller ones," Alex said approaching her and resting his hands on her shoulders, "You have a unique set of skills that I need and I have to much time and attention that I would enjoy using to make your life more pleasant."

"What is it exactly that you need my skills for?" she hesitated frowning slightly because none of this made sense.

"I have no idea," Alex grinned squeezing her shoulders and twirling away to the door, "I just have this feeling in my gut that I'm going to need you and besides I like you Tosh, your a good person and you don't look at me funny when I do strange things."

"So you realize they're strange?" Tosh blurted then clamped her hands over her mouth.

Alex just laughed, "Of course they're strange! How many people do you know keep a pet metal eating alien or walk around a secret agency's underground lair with no shoes because they can't remember taking them off or where they might be?"

Tosh laughed and smiled.

"I know I'm odd but you never seem to look at me as though I am. You look at me as though I'm fascinating and that everything I do is interesting and the only look you give me is one of curiosity. Its nice," Alex sighed happily, "So thanks for that. Now its bed time! We have work tomorrow." 

With that he skipped over to her pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before spinning out of the room. Tosh watched him go and stared at the door for a moment before getting ready for bed and curling under the covers and fell asleep.

~To Be Continued~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK not sure if that got to confusing there at the end, it was a bit complicated to get Alex's thoughts across so if you can't understand it let me know and I'll either explain it or rewrite it. It is supposed to be a little confusing because Tosh isn't supposed to get it completely and I didn't want her to seem like an idiot by making his meaning clear and yet her still not getting it, I promise it will be explained in future chapters but again if you really just do not get it feel free to let me know I would love to explain it!


	8. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brief hop through We Keep Killing Suzie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short.

(This is gonna skim through We Keep Killing Suzie)

"Woah so this killer has Retcon in his blood?" Alex asked Ianto while he made coffee, Alex hadn't been involved in the meeting since he was just a mechanic, "Well aren't I glad you never Retconed me!" Gwen paused as she walked past looking worried and grumpy, Alex just smiled sweetly and continued, "I would make an awesome serial killer though. Could so rig it so it was more of a show to get your attention."

"Should I be concerned?" Ianto teased.

"That depends do you plan to ignore me any time soon?" Alex joked back, "No but seriously messed up."

"We're meeting in the med-bay to try the glove," Gwen informed Ianto from the door before heading off.

"You coming?" Ianto asked handing him his coffee.

"Sure I've got nothing to do right now," Alex grinned and hopped off the table he was lounging on. 

They headed down and Alex perched himself on the stairs to observe without having to actually go inside. He watched as Jack tried the glove then Gwen offered to try since everyone else already had.

"What about the gear head he hasn't tried," Owen pointed out.

"I wouldn't touch that foul thing with a reinforced pole," Alex said simply sipping at his coffee, "it's vile and it gives me a bad feeling."

Ianto edged closer to him but didn't say anything and everyone else just shrugged it off while Gwen prepared to use the glove.

After the first victim failed to give any information they moved to the second and everyone was shocked to find out Suzie was involved.

"Woah that's freaky," Alex mused aloud, "On the bright side the term 'risen mitten' will keep me happy for a good few hours," he grinned at Ianto who nodded solemnly back, "Anyway I have no desire whatsoever to be in the same vicinity of anything Suzie, she went crazier than a seven year old with a life time supply of icecream. I don't want to test to see if it's contagious." With that he wandered off to the garage to occupy himself.

~*******************~

Alex sat next to Tosh and Owen while they listened to Suzie's interrogation. Tosh fidgeted when Suzie mentioned her and Owen looked like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Is Alex still here?" Suzie asked, "I always liked him. He was nice."

"Kind of you to say Suzie-Q," Alex said pushing the intercom.

Suzie looked up at the camera, "I'm not sure whether to be hurt that you didn't come to see me. I thought we got on fairly well."

"Yeah so did I," Alex replied, "I was sorry to hear you went over the deep end."

"Oh yes you were away on one of your mysterious disappearances when I died," Suzie said sounding bitter, "I never did find out why you disappeared. You always said you were ill but if you were ill that often you would   
think Owen would give you a look over."

Alex snorted, "Owen is coming no where near my persons to have a look anywhere."

"Oh right you and he don't get along," Suzie rolled her eyes, "So where do you go off to when you're 'sick'?"

"My uncle is a doctor, he takes care of me at his house," Alex explained trying to keep his voice light and friendly as he grew more tense, he didn't want to talk to her about any of this but it was best to keep her talking laws of motion and all.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" she was nearly sneering though he suspected it wasn't at him.

"Not sure, I was born this way," Alex answered grudgingly, "What about you? Is this a previously diagnosed disorder or did you just snap one day and thought it would be fun to make yourself a knife and kill people?"

Suzie was quiet while she thought about it, "It's the glove, it gets in your head," it was obvious she was trying to freak Gwen out.

"Mm yeah I figured as much," he hummed then got up, "Sorry Suzie but I've got to get back to work. Try not to go on another killing spree."

He didn't wait to hear her reply he dashed off to the garage with every intention of not leaving it again until Suzie was either dead again or frozen again.

~************************~

Alex was relieved when Suzie was back to being dead so he celebrated by going to Sam's to get drunk off his ass. 

"Rough day?" Sam asked worriedly, handing him another drink (his third).

"You could say that," Alex sighed, "Someone asked some questions."

Sam grimaced looking more worried.

"Nothing to bad just why I'm sick so often yet haven't had a doctor check me out," Alex soothed sipping at his drink, "It mostly shook me up because she asked in front of everyone. One person may not get to curious but if a bunch of them get together and wonder aloud about it they might start asking harder questions."

"Are you going to stay?" Sam asked hesitantly.

Alex chuckled bitterly, "I think I got into something I can't get out of Sam. Torchwood isn't something you can just leave," he downed the last of his drink and Sam filled it without a word, "I'm gonna have to come up with a backup plan."

"Let me know if you need help," Sam insisted with a determined frown.

"Will do Sammy," Alex smiled fondly, "For now I think I'll wait and see how things go, who knows maybe I'm worried about nothing."

~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and use this episode to drop a couple hints! I Hope you enjoyed it! I was a bit hesitant to write it but I feel pretty good about it, as always comment if you have any questions!


	9. Sickness and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated.

(Skipping Random Shoes)

"Hey Tosh you want to go out for drinks?" Alex asked leaning over the rail next to her desk.

"Oh, Sorry I was going to stay late and finish this program," Tosh blushed looking apologetic.

"I would not recommend that," Alex said solemnly, "After hours in the Hub are Jack's playtime."

"What do you mean," Tosh asked frowning.

"Let's just say that there are certain parts of Ianto I did not need to see," he replied gloomily, "I will never look at his stopwatch the same way ever again."

Tosh's face went scarlet, "Yes drinks would be lovely."

"Awesome," Alex exclaimed, "I get lonely drinking alone. Sam's working so he can't entertain me and Ianto has been... busy... with other things."

Tosh just nodded pulling on her jacket some how going even more red.

"Mental images are a killer aren't they," Alex teased.

Tosh gave a small glare, "You did it on purpose!"

"Of course I did! I shouldn't be forced to suffer alone! Now let's drown the images in booze before we go mad," he chuckled and offered Tosh his arm.

Tosh giggled and took his arm and let herself be lead out of the Hub.

They ended up staying at the bar until closing when Sam had to manhandle them into his car and drove them to Alex's flat to sleep it off.

Alex nearly fell down the stairs the next morning and fumbled his way through making coffee, Tosh stumbled in just as he finished and he poured her a cup.

"I'm gonna teach you my hangover cure," Alex rasped as he pulled the orange juice out of the fridge.

He proceeded to pour two large glasses of orange juice, two more glasses of water, four pieces of toast, and four Aspirins.

"Now you take the Aspirin first," he swallowed his pills and Tosh copied him, "then you drink half the orange juice," they both down half their glasses gratefully, "now some toast to help absorb some of the residual alcohol, careful to take small bites interspersed with sips of coffee and or orange juice."

They finished their toast this way, by the time they had finished eating the throbbing in their heads had calmed to a dull ache.

"Final steps are to drink our glass of water and avoid Owen at all cost because that ass enjoys our pain," Alex sighed draining his coffee before picking up his water.

They were both lucky to have the morning off so they were able to let the remedy take effect before they both forced themselves to get dressed and drag themselves to work. Tosh's car was still at work so they took Alex's car, when they arrived they were both relieved to find Owen nowhere in sight. 

Alex left Tosh at her desk and tiptoed his way to the kitchen prepared for Owen to pop out at any second. When he reached the kitchen he was relieved to find no Owen but instead was made witness to a rather unprofessional display of affection between Jack and Ianto's tongues.

"Oh my god what is the point of being the boss if you can't do these sorts of things in your office," Alex complained causing them to jump apart, "Haven't you heard of desk sex? You should try it, preferably with the door locked and the blinds down."

Ianto blushed looking flustered but Jack just grinned, "Someone's in a bad mood, maybe you should take your own advice."

"I have a hang over and just walked in on my best friend tongue fucking my boss," Alex deadpanned frowning, "I want coffee. So does Tosh, we're in recovery so be nice and give us what we want."

Jack laughed way to loudly but Ianto, the angel, quickly poured him two cups of coffee with an apologetic small smile. Alex took the cups and gave him a peck on the forehead to convey that he still loved him even if he did make his brain hurt first thing in the morning.

Alex headed to the door and Jack grabbed Ianto's ass just to spite him, the bastard, he dropped off Tosh's coffee and headed for the garage in the hopes of a couple hours of peace with no Owen, no alarms, and no need for brain bleach.

~********************~

Alex was exhausted (and officially immune to walking in on Ianto and Jack in various levels of undress), he barely made it to James' garage one night before collapsing, he ended up taking nearly a week off and he is still worn so thin he can barely function. 

He finally gave up on getting work done and headed up to Jack's office to let him know he was leaving early. Of course when he walked in Jack had Ianto crowded against his desk, his fingers tangled in Ianto's hair to angle his head so he could suck a mark into his neck. Alex stared for a moment as Jack rolled his hips down into Ianto's, he couldn't drag his eyes away his vision blurring around the edges, Ianto moaned and Jack chuckled biting down on Ianto's bared shoulder. Alex felt like everything was in slow motion, like he was falling as Ianto forced Jack's mouth back to his, he twisted and caught himself on the handrail of the stairs. His legs started to go out but he forced himself to take tripping steps down, trying not to fall completely. 

He could hear Tosh calling to him as he reached the bottom of the stairs and collapsed onto his hands and knees. His vision whited out and when he could see again Tosh was kneeling next to his calling his name.

"Alex what's wrong?" Tosh asked voice near hysterical, gripping at his shoulders, "Can you hear me, Alex?!"

"Tosh," Alex rasped clutching at his shoulders and groaning in pain, "Tosh I need to get out of here."

"Alright, I get Jack and-" Tosh began.

"NO!" he gritted out, "Don't tell Jack! Just get me out of here!"

Tosh looked like she wanted to argue but then Alex convulsed in pain and she scrambled to get his arm around her shoulder so she could help him stand. They stumbled and crawled their way down to the garage and to Tosh's car. Alex collapsed in the passenger seat and Tosh hurried to the driver's side.

"Where do I take you? The hospital?" Tosh asked breathlessly, hands shaking as she fumbled with her keys just barely managing to get them in the ignition and the car started.

"Head east out of town," Alex gasped bent double, "Please hurry Tosh!"

Tosh nodded and punched the gas skidding out of the hidden entrance to the garage, flipping on the siren Alex had installed to get people out of the way and avoid being pulled over.

Alex writhed in his seat and Tosh pushed harder on the gas until they were going near suicidal speeds, they made it out of the city in ten minutes.

"Now where?" Tosh struggled to keep control of the car as the road started to turn curvy.

"Just keep driving down this road," Alex hissed, "I'll tell you when to stop."

They continued down the road for another fifteen minutes of terrifying swerving before Alex spoke again. 

"Take the next turn off! It's a dirt road you'll have to slow down to see it!"

He was right, Tosh had to slam on the breaks and lost control of the car for a moment in order not to miss the turn, she barely got through the gap without side swiping the trees on either side. Tosh went as fast as she dared down the overgrown lane, it started to narrow and branches started to swipe at the windshield before they suddenly shot out of the trees into a field.

"Stop!" Alex shouted hoarsely.

Tosh crushed the brakes, they gave a dangerous creak under her foot, and yanked on the parking brake and they slide to a spinning stop. Alex scrambled out of the car, half falling as he tried to get away from the car.

"Alex!" Tosh called after him rushing to follow.

"Stay back!" Alex screamed clawing at his shirt, tearing the seam in his desperation to get it off, "Just stay back!"

Tosh watched in horrified fascination as the skin over Alex's shoulder blades stretched and bones beneath shifted, something began to push out. Fleshy nubs lengthening and growing longer and longer until with a sharp cry from Alex they shot out and in an instant were covered in silver and white feathers.

"Angel," Tosh breathed marveling at the giant wings now attached to Alex's back.

Alex, now crumpled in the grass, looked tiredly over his shoulder with a sad weary smile, "That's what Ethan's Marry said the first time she saw them." He let his head fall back into the damp grass, it cooling his feverish skin.

Tosh edged forward unable to take her eyes off the wings, Alex's wings, "What are you?" she asked hesitantly.

Alex sighed, "I wish I knew," he looked back at Tosh then lifted a wing in invitation, "Want to lay down with me?"

Tosh fidgeted from foot to foot indecisively but couldn't help herself, she carefully ducked under the wing and settled on her back next to him.

"You don't know what you are? Didn't you're parents ever tell you?" Tosh asked clenching her hands to stop herself from reaching up to tough the feathers above her.

"I'm adopted," Alex replied simply and shifted the wing closer to Tosh, "You can tough just stay away from the smaller feathers at the base."

Her hands immediately shot up and she gently stroked at the larger feathers closest to her, she blushed at her eagerness but Alex chuckled and smiled and pressed his wing against her hand.

"Your taking this a lot better than I expected," he hummed flexing his wings to catch the warmth of the sun.

Tosh's hands paused in their exploration for a moment, "Better than you expected? You were going to tell me?"

"I was considering discussing it with Ethan and the rest. Like I told you before I like the way you look at me, I thought you might be able to accept this and not freak out to bad," Alex mumbled his eyes falling shut and a rumbling starting in his chest.

"Are you purring?" Tosh asked incredulously as her fingers scratched lightly at the spot that seemed to illicit the sound.

"Yep," Alex answered unashamed, "That feels awesome."

Tosh giggled and rubbed further up the wing along the top bone that was barely within her reach. Alex's purr grew louder and he adjusted so Tosh had better access.

"Feels like the best massage ever," Alex sighed relaxing into a puddle of purring content blonde.

They continued like that for a long while before Tosh spoke up again.

"What was wrong with you earlier? You looked like you were in serious pain."

Alex sighed unhappily but answered, "It's my wings. If I keep them in for to long it starts to hurt and I get sick, it's why I miss so much work. I never thought I would be so happy that my best friend is fucking my boss, if it weren't for that distraction Jack would probably have found me out by now."

"Why don't you just tell him?" Tosh said confused hands dropping to her sides.

Alex snorted, "And get locked in med-bay to be poked and prodded by Owen until they figured out what I am? No thanks. I prefer to enjoy my freedom not throw it away."

"He wouldn't lock you up!" Tosh protested.

"Oh really?" Alex huffed squinting his eyes dubiously at her, "You think he'll let the alien that's been hiding under his nose for nearly a year, lying to him on a regular basis, just wander about as he pleases?"

Tosh deflated at that seeing what he meant, "Maybe if you broke it to him lightly? I mean you weren't lying completely, you were sick all those times."

Alex locked eyes with her staring sternly, "Ethan and James aren't my uncles, my birth certificate and the rest of my records are fake, and I wormed my way into his team with lies and deceit, at least that's how he'll see it. You can't tell him Tosh and neither can I."

Tosh gaped at him for a long minute before latching on to the information she could process, "Ethan and James aren't your uncles? Then who are they?"

"My brothers," Alex smiled softly, "Mr and Mrs Thorensen adopted me when I was a baby and I grew up with Ethan and Jamie as siblings."

"If you were adopted why don't you have real records?"

Alex winced, "I use adopted loosely, it's more like found and took pity. They new that if they handed me over to the authorities like I am I would have ended up in some lab somewhere being experimented on, so they had a friend make a fake birth certificate and adoption papers. I was unstable as a child, unable to completely control my wings so they home schooled me.

"I found your file for Jack, there was no evidence of them being fake," Tosh frowned questioning her own abilities.

"That's because those are the new electronic copies that a friend in Scotland Yard helped certify. We're careful not to leave any paper copies of anything because we have to change them occasionally." Alex explained.

"Why?" Tosh was baffled.

"Because," Alex chuckled, "Not only do we not know when I was born but we don't know who my parents were so over the years we've had to update the fake files so everything is more believable, make my dad anonymous and my mom a Jane Doe who died during child birth so no one goes trying to snoop around the family tree. We used to say I was a distant cousin whose mom was a teen mom and dad was a deadbeat but people asked to many questions so we made it that subject no one likes to talk about at parties."

Tosh giggled a little at that, "So how did they find you?'

Alex hummed for a second, "Actually Ethan found me in the woods around our house when he was eight. I was just laying crying under a tree so he picked me up and took me home."

Tosh smiled at Alex's fond tone and started stroking his feathers again absent mindlessly. Alex started purring again and yawned as he snuggled more comfortably in the grass.

"You should take a nap, you look exhausted," Tosh said gently frowning in concern at the dark circles under his eyes.

Alex mumbled an agreement and yawned once more before drifting off to sleep with Tosh's fingers still tangled in his wings.

Tosh watched him for a while, smoothing and straightening feathers as she tried to organize her thoughts. There was no way she could tell Jack or any of the others about Alex, he was right they would all assume the worst and lock him in the cell block at best. She sighed tiredly, it was all so complicated, it was hard to think straight as the adrenaline finally left her system. She sighed again and couldn't help when her eyes started slipping shut, she finally gave up and curled up close to Alex's side. It would be easier to come up with a solution once she had slept.

Alex shifted in his sleep, curling his wings around them both blocking out most of the sun so they could sleep properly without burning. They slept like that and the sun went down and the night passed, Alex's feathers keeping out the damp and cold so they could enjoy a dreamless sleep until the sun came up again.

~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is a grumpy hangover victim. Ok so I'm not sure how well I did on the vague explanation Alex gave (yes it was meant to be vague, can't give everything away at once), or how well I did on the Janto clips. I know I promised a lot of Jack and Ianto but it's hard to work smut into a story where the character who you're following isn't involved in said smut. I will get better at it! For now please bear with me. As always please comment and kudos! It's what inspires me to try harder to at the things you guys want in the story!


	10. The Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Harkness and End of Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I ended up hating how I wrote Gwen in the spot light in this chapter so I rewrote it for team Ianto!! Sorry for anyone who actually liked the original, I hope you enjoy this one twice as much!  
> 

Tosh and Jack were gone.

Owen and Ianto were at each others throats.

And Gwen and he were running around chasing ghosts.

"I rechecked the ballroom," Alex sighed exiting the dance hall, "There's bursts of music but no signs of Jack or Tosh."

"I found a picture with some of Tosh's readings on it," Gwen said waving the photo, "help me find the rest of it."

Alex felt his heart plummet, "So we're looking for a scrape of paper in a large abandoned building full of nooks and crannies. Sounds easy. I'll start at the top and work my way down you start at the bottom, if this place was around in the blitz it probably has a bomb shelter try there."

Gwen nodded and they split up. Alex sprinted up to the very top floor and started check cracks and old chests and wardrobes.

"I found it," Gwen called through the coms, "You were right it was in the bomb shelter, but someone's scratched out some of the numbers."

Alex cursed and rushed down the stairs, Gwen met him in the foyer and they stepped outside.

"Now what do we do?" Alex huffed running a frustrated hand through his hair.

"I guess we have to wait and see if the readings are enough," Gwen answered looking just as distressed as he felt.

"I'm gonna go through one more time," he said heading for the front doors.

"Be careful," Gwen replied leaning tiredly on the SUV and staring up at the building.

Alex wandered through the many rooms, straining his eyes trying to see anything he missed, jumping every time there was a burst of music.

"The only way to get your friends back is to open the rift," a creaking voice announced behind him.

Alex spun around to find Bilis standing primly as if he were in the queen's court.

"But you needn't worry, your coworker is already taking care of that," with that he disappeared.

"Gwen!" Alex shouted and raced outside where Gwen was still staring up at the building.

She looked up at him startled, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Bilis was inside, he said my coworker was opening the rift!" Alex explained frantically.

Gwen's eyes widened, "But Ianto and Owen are the only one's in a position to do that and Ianto would never allow it!"

Before they could speculate any further Jack and Tosh came through the dance hall doors. Alex stared on as Gwen rushed to them, his mind stuck on what Bilis had said.

"Someone opened the rift," he said loud enough for Jack to hear him, Jack looked stunned then furious.

The next hour was a blur the only clear things being hugging Tosh in the SUV and Ianto gripping his shoulder while Jack yelled at Owen for opening the rift.

"This is going to go bad," Alex whispered to himself. He quickly excused himself and hurried to the garage, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed James.

"Alex? You need somethin'?" James asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"Close the shop, pick up Sam, and head to the house. I don't know how to explain I just need you and the others out of Cardiff until further notice," Alex said hurriedly as he fumbled with his backpack for his spare phone, "I need you out by sundown James, preferably in the next hour."

"Alright," James said without complaint, "Are you staying?"

"Yes but I'll be fine, I'm at the eye of the storm as safe a place as I can be right now," Alex confirmed while tapping out a wide spread message to everyone else telling them to avoid Cardiff until they received the all clear, it would be easy most everyone lived elsewhere and most only every came to see or do business with him. He soon received a barrage of messages confirming that they canceled any plans to come here or made plans to leave by morning, he sent a few replies to various people see that they helped each other out if it was needed, before turning of the spare phone and redirecting his attention to James.

"I'm pulling up to the bar now and I have the list of clients I have to inform their cars won't be ready," James was saying, "Just got a text from Ethan demanding I be at the house in an hour or face his wrath, I suppose you already told him?"

"Yeah," Alex said tapping his fingers unable to sit completely still, "Sent a group text to everyone."

"Sam is coming out now," James informed and Alex could hear the sound of the car door opening and shutting and Sam saying a quick hello, "We're heading out now, should be out of the city in fifteen if traffics bad."

"Good stay on the phone until you get inside the house," Alex ordered.

"Bossy little bugger aren't you," James teased trying to lighten the mood, "Promise I won't hang up on you, in fact talk to Sam. poor lad looks like he needs to piss he's fidgeting so much."

Alex could hear Sam squawk in protest before the sound of rustling and Sam spoke into the phone.

"You're alright Alex?" Alex could hear the mother hen creeping into Sam's voice.

"I'm fine Sammy, trust me if I wasn't you'd be in my car and we'd all be heading home. But it's safer, or at least better, if I'm here and you all are out of Cardiff," Alex tried to sooth him, "Once your at the house do a quick trip to the town to the north for as many non perishables as you can get away with then try not to leave the house to much until I tell you it's safe ok?"

"Right," Sam said voice steadier now that he had a task to do, "Should I text any of the kids?"

"I already did but yeah text them in a few hours to make sure they have a way out as soon as physically possible," Alex hummed picking at a splinter in his wooden desk (why he had a wooden desk he wasn't sure), "If there's any trouble call or text me and I'll deal with it. Most of them are on break in London right now and the few that stayed texted saying they were all meeting up and heading out together tonight."

Alex whipped around as someone came down the stairs.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," he could hear James say loudly as Ianto came into view with a cup of coffee.

Alex smiled, "Hey Yan," he said signalling to the two on the phone to be discreet.

"Just thought you could use some coffee after everything today," Ianto said quietly mindful of the fact Alex was on the phone.

"Thanks," Alex grinned taking the cup, "I'm just talking to Sam and Jamie, they've decided to pop off and surprise Ethan with a visit and didn't want me to worry," he explained without prompting. He winced internally when Ianto just nodded, he hated lying to Ianto and he hated that he could lie to Ianto, James or Sam would have caught the false note to his voice in an instant. Then again all he'd every really done was lie to Ianto left and right, he probably would be more suspicious if he started telling the truth.

"We're outside the city now," James called over the line.

"Good," Alex replied, then looked back at Ianto, "How are the others doing?"

Ianto looked warily at the phone but answered, "They're fine, Gwen went home, Tosh is talking to Jack, and Owen is treating his shoulder."

Alex grinned, "Nice shot by the way."

Ianto gave a small proud smile, "I do my best."

"And it's always brilliant," Alex praised.

"Oh for crying out loud! I don't need to listen to my brother flirting!" James shouted to be heard.

Alex's hand tightened on his phone at the slip up but he forced his face to form a wicked grin, "Aw Jamie can't handle a little mental scarring? At least you didn't have to walk in on me shagging some desperate housewife in the garage office."

"Oi! She wasn't married and you should have knocked!"

"The door was open!" Alex argued back, Ianto's lips did that twitchy amused thing and he could hear Sam's horrified gasp over the line.

"Your disgusting," Sam complained.

"Just because you're a prude doesn't mean the rest of us have to be celibate," James snorted back.

"Hey be nice to Sammy," Alex chided sharing an amused smile with Ianto.

"Oh right, can't risk hurting poor wee Sammy's feelings," James teased.

Sam gave an indignant huff and Alex could just hear the pout he was most likely wearing right now.

Predictably James broke in seconds, "Come on Sam I'm only Joking! There's no need to be like that!"

Alex's grin widened, "Your such a softy Jamie!"

It was James' turn to squawk in protest now but Sam cut him off, "We're pulling in the drive now."

"That was fast," Alex said impressed.

"James had horrible lead foot, Ethan should really check it out," Sam explained and James started ranting about healthy speeds and man's need for it in the background, "We're in front of the house headed inside."

"Ok then I'll call you in the morning," Alex said with a small sigh of relief carefully hidden behind his coffee mug, "Tell Ethan and Marry I send my love, goodnight."

"Goodnight Alex," Sam replied and James echoed him as the sound of a door opening filtered through.

Alex hung up and shifted his attention fully to Ianto, "So you wanna have dinner with me? I have a feeling we're going to busy for a while starting tomorrow."

"Sure, just let me grab my things," Ianto replied heading back up the stairs.

Alex watched him go, chest twinging with guilt but the lied were necessary so he carefully pushed it away in favor of finding his jacket and keys. 

There would be plenty of time for guilt tomorrow.

~**********************~

Alex felt like his skin was covered in grim, this itching crawling sensation he couldn't get rid of as the world seemed to go crazy. 

Cracks in time.

Only Owen.

But in all honesty Alex didn't blame Owen, the guy was desperate to cling to the few things he had which included Jack and the rest of the team. 

Didn't change the fact that he was a moron but still.

Ianto looked spooked when he came up from the cells so did Tosh when she returned from the hospital.

"Are you alright Yan?" Alex asked as the other man passed.

"Yeah... I just thought I saw-" Ianto began but then he shook his head, "It's nothing."

Alex wanted to prod him further but he could tell he was to off balance right now to talk about whatever it was. He decided to ask Tosh what was bothering her next but Owen started an argument with Jack before he could. 

Alex agreed with Owen about needing more information but he didn't think Jack was the one to go to for it and biting his head off just made Jack defensive and that made him lash out.

"Get out," Jack growled at Owen.

Everyone froze for a second.

"What?" Owen asked in a small voice.

"Get out!" Jack barked, "I'm relieving you of your duty."

"No," Tosh objected stepping forward, "You can't do tha-"

"Bollocks you are!" Owen cut her off angrily.

"Jack wait," Gwen tried next.

Jack got in Owen's face, "You're done here," and walked down the small set of steps.

"What so the whole world goes to shit and you're going to fire me?!" Owen demanded.

"For God's sake both of you," Gwen interjected, "We need to stick together on this!"

Jack stared Owen down, "If I can't rely on you, If I don't have your complete trust, you don't belong here," his eyes shot around the room, "That goes for the rest of you. Anyone who agrees with Owen leave now!"

Owen looked to Gwen but she only met his eyes for a moment before turning away, Ianto looked away quickly, and Tosh looked down at her feet. Owen turned to him next and Alex met his eyes steadily refusing to look away but trying his best to convey everything he was unwilling to say in front of everyone. It was one thing to question Jack, it was another to challenge him in front of the entire team, there was a way to go about these things and Owen had crossed the line. 

"Just because we're forced to walk blind doesn't mean we shouldn't have faith," Alex said calmly.

Owen, for just an instant, looked completely crushed before his arrogant mask went back on and he looked back at Jack defiantly.

"So now we know how it is," Owen said voice slightly hoarse, the only sign of the pain he was in, "So that leaves me twenty-four hours to savor the good times."

"What are you talking about?" Gwen asked looking confused and conflicted.

"Think about it Gwen, nobody leaves this place intact," he Owen explained harshly, "Sometime in the next twenty-four hours I get Retconed. All my memories erased. I don't know where or when... but he'll get me."

"Jack this has gone far enough," Gwen protested.

Alex didn't know how he could be the only one who could see the tears in Jack's eyes.

Owen pulled out his gun and placed it on the bench, "I guess this is goodbye. Good luck with the end of the world," he pause next to Gwen for a moment, "I would say thanks for the memories," he said with an ironic twist of his lips before striding out.

"Jack for God's sake!" Gwen shouted gesturing to Owen's retreating back.

Jack just clenched his jaw and watched Owen get on the elevator, it looked to Alex like he barely had control over his emotions but no one else seemed to see it and he could tell Jack wasn't in the right mind set to talk about his feelings. So Alex quietly left the room and headed for the garage once again.

~***********************~

Alex scrambled up the stairs as the alarms blared and the lights went out replaced with flashing red alarm lights.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked as he made it into the main room.

Tosh shook her head and Ianto fiddled with one of the computers.

"Some sort of security breach," Tosh called over the alarm looking around confused.

Alex heard Gwen scream and dashed toward the cell block where the sound came from. He found Gwen cradling a dead bloody body crying while Jack tried to comfort her. 

Gwen started screaming again into much pain to form actual words, Jack curled in on himself in defeat as Gwen lashed out and screeched inconsolably. Alex hurried over and knelt down behind Gwen wrapping one arm around her, she fought it for a moment before collapsing over the man's body sobbing. He tightened his hold on her and reached out to grip Jack's hand. He clutched back but didn't look up from his arms as his shoulders shook.

Gwen's screams echoed through the Hub, Alex didn't think he'd ever be able to close his eyes without hearing that sound.

~**********************~

Alex sat huddled on the stairs of the med-bay watching Jack clean the blood off Gwen's hands as she sat on a stool staring at her boyfriend's body. 

He zoned out for a while to wring out to pay much attention until Owen pushed past him.

He watched in a daze as Gwen pushed Owen away then Owen said, "I'm opening the rift," and he ran up the stairs past him followed by Ianto.

"Make sure to stop him," Jack ordered Ianto.

And Alex din't need to listen to know Ianto's answer he just observed as Ianto hurried up then Tosh eased past him and finally Gwen stumbled her way nearly over him to follow the others, Jack shouting after her. 

Jack looked devastated for a moment, then his face hardened and he picked up his gun and strode fast up the steps brushing his finger tips over Alex's shoulder in silent acknowledgement of his loyalty.

Alex din't have the heart to tell him loyalty wasn't why he was still sitting there. He was just to tired to pick a side, wasn't sure if he could, he had no personal reason to open the rift but no other solution to offer instead. He sighed and dragged himself after the others.

Alex got to the rift manipulator in time to see Jack pointing his gun at the others and Gwen step forward to try and convince him.

"You're a united front now," Jack said slightly mocking, "Toshiko, the poor girl who'll screw any passing alien that gives her a pendant. Owen, so strong he gets in a cage with a Weevil desperate to be mauled. Ianto, hiding his cyber girlfriend in the basement. Your three comrades here pumped bullets into her remember?"

Alex was ready to step forward and stop this but Gwen spoke first.

"I've got to get Rhys back," she said desperately.

"Yeah," Jack lowered his gun and Alex took a step forward feeling the venom about to spill off of Jack's tongue, "because you're so in love with Rhys that you spend half your time in Owen's bed."

"Jac-" Alex began to snap but Gwen yelled over him.

"Fuck You!" she shouted punching Jack so hard he dropped his gun and fell over.

Owen snatched up the gun up and pointed it at Jack and that made Alex very nervous, Owen should not have a firearm in his state.

"We're relieving you of your command Captain!" Owen yelled crazy eyed, "We're opening that rift and getting back what we lost!"

Gwen went back to the computer and Jack tried to get up.

"Stay down!" Owen shouted shaking the gun at him.

Jack looked up at him sneering, "You wanna be in charge Owen? You've got to have significantly bigger balls!"

"Jack no!" Alex tried to stop them but it was to late.

Owen pulled the trigger. Again and again and again.

Alex chocked back a scream and fell to his knees next to Jack checking for a pulse he knew wouldn't be there. He just stared down at Jack's lifeless eyes, a whole seemed to open up in his chest and he didn't move while the others shifted around him, not when Ianto joined him next to Jack and not when Owen forced his face up so he could scan his eye. As soon as Owen released his chin his eyes landed back on Jack, ignoring all the others.

But then something changed.

He watched in horrified fascination as the wounds in Jack's face and chest slowly healed and as the Hub shook and rattled apart Jack gasped and shot to a sitting position.

"What have you done?" Jack croaked gripping Alex's shoulder and Gwen's ankle.

Alex grabbed Jack as glass broke and things began to fall from the ceiling and the alarms went off. Things moved fast as he helped Jack stand and walk with Ianto on his other side, they managed to get out of the Hub and into the street without further injury.

Only to find Bilis. Alex was distracted from his (Alex expects, great) evil speech by the giant horned thing appearing over the city.

"Holy shit," Alex breathed watching as the creature stomped around and people ran screaming, "Jack, now would be a great time for some orders."

Jack looked over at him and their eyes locked, something in Jack's eyes told Alex he wasn't going to like his plan.

Alex rolled his eyes, "Can we save the meaningful eye contact for after we stop the giant death monster? Orders remember? They would be nice right about now!"

Jack grinned but nodded, "I need to get to an open space."

Gwen nodded and moved to take the driver's seat of the SUV.

"Oh no," Alex said cutting her off and taking the seat himself, "You've had enough for one day thanks. Make sure that thing doesn't step on those three before we get back."

Jack looked hesitant, "I think Gwen should-"

"If you're about to do something to show off your 'special talent' of not dieing and are worried I'll freak out don't." Alex interrupted.

Jack looked shocked (so did Gwen), "How did you-"

"CCTV, you've died like half a dozen times on camera then got up to save the day, it's a shock no one else has caught on," Alex explained bluntly, "Now hurry the hell up!"

Jack nodded and climbed into the passenger seat before calling back to the others, "Stay out of trouble!"

They got to the field outside of Cardiff in record time, and of course Jack's plan was to call the beast over. Alex drove the SUV about a hundred feet back from Jack, not exactly the safe distance Jack had ordered but hey it was farther from the thing than Jack.

Alex cringed back in his seat as he watched the creature drain the life out of Jack and listened to Jack scream for what felt like an eternity before the thing finally fell.

Jack fell as well, and he didn't get back up this time.

Alex didn't even notice himself driving back to where Jack lay, he only became aware when he hit his knees next to his still body. He searched desperately for a pulse any sign that Jack was about to suddenly gasp back to life. 

Jack just lay there getting paler and paler until he was nearly blue, he wasn't waking up.

Alex carefully dragged Jack to the SUV and (with great difficulty) managed to get him in the backseat. 

The drive back to the Hub was excruciating and the look on Ianto's face more so.

~******************~

They all stood around Jack's body, it was pale, tinted blue, and ice cold. Gwen had informed the others of Jack's tendency to wake up after dieing so they were all just waiting for him to come back. It had been hours.

Alex sat against the wall of boxes full of Torchwood's dead and stared up at Jack's profile while the others murmured amongst themselves.

It was strange losing the same person twice in one day.

"Yan sit with me?" Alex asked holding out his hand pleadingly.

Ianto nodded and took his hand sitting next to him against the wall and allowing the blonde to nearly sit in his lap. They stayed sitting against the wall when the others left except Gwen.

"Gwen go home," Alex said firmly when she didn't look like she was going to move.

"I have to stay with him," Gwen whispered stroking Jack's hair.

Alex couldn't suppress the flicker of anger towards the woman, there she sat acting like Jack was her's, like she was the one who had the right to sit there next to him in his lover's place when her lover was probably home waiting for her.

"No Gwen you need to go home," Alex said sternly, trying to keep the steel out of his voice, "You need to go home and be with Rhys," he thought he should feel bad for the way she flinched at that but his heart was to sore to feel pity for this woman, "Ianto and I will stay with him but you need to go. We'll call if he wakes up but I don't want to see you here for the next twenty-four hours," she looked ready to argue but Alex leveled a harsh stare at her until she met his eyes then flickered them to Ianto who was staring longingly at Jack's still face, "Go be with your boyfriend, I'm sure he will appreciate the quality time, you've been so busy lately." Ok he will admit that was cruel but he couldn't stand her presence for much longer.

Gwen swallowed hard and nodded biting her lip to keep back tears and with one more glance from Ianto to Jack she hurried out.

"Thanks," Ianto whispered hoarsely, squeezing his hand.

Alex squeezed back and curled closer, "She needed a reality check and a reminder of her place," he said tight mouthed, "She had no more right to linger than the others did."

"What about you?" Ianto asked trying to loosen the tightness in his chest.

"I'll stay as long as you need me to," Alex sighed finally giving up and just climbing into Ianto's lap, "Neither of us want him to be alone when he wakes but we don't want to be down here alone either. So unless you want me to go I'll stay."

Ianto tightened his arms around him in reply and they sat in silence for a very long time.

They sat together with Jack long into the night and early morning, the events of the last few days finally caught up to Alex and he fell into a restless sleep with Ianto's hands in his hair and his heartbeat against his ear. 

He slept, the sound of gunshots and pained screams echoing in his mind on a loop growing louder and faster until his mind finally snapped and he collapsed into complete darkness.

But even then he felt as though something moved in the dark, just out of sight, brushing terrifyingly closer.

~********************~

Alex snapped awake with a chocked off shout.

"Hey, hey," Ianto soothed gripping his shoulders, "It's just me."

Alex took in gasping breaths eyes darting around as his heart struggled to calm.

"You've been asleep for a while," Ianto said worriedly.

Alex shook his head, "I haven't been sleeping well. I was bound to pass out eventually."

He managed to force himself up to a sitting position despite still being exhausted (Ianto must have moved him to a laying position at some point).

His eyes locked on Jack's still form, his heart dropped a little, Jack was still gone. Alex shook his head forcing himself to focus, he looked at Ianto who look exhausted and like he had been crying.

"Have you eaten or slept at all?" Alex asked gently.

Ianto shook his head, "I didn't want to leave either of you."

Alex smiled sadly, "You should have called someone to bring you something," he reached into his pocket for his cell and opened a message to Tosh, "I'll have Tosh bring us something."

"You don't have to stay," Ianto said miserably as if Alex was already half way out the door.

"Yeah I do," Alex replied simply and shot off a text for Tosh to bring down some water, sandwiches, and a sleeping bag with pillows.

She replied asking if they wouldn't come up for a while to rest properly but Alex quickly responded in the negative and put his phone away.

Twenty minutes later Tosh came down with everything and Alex gave her a tired smile in thanks, Ianto was half asleep but reluctantly accepted some water and a bite of sandwich to appease Tosh so she would leave them again with minimal attempts to get them to come up stairs.

"Tosh keep everyone upstairs yeah?" Alex called to her before she disappeared up the stairs knowing she would know who specifically he meant.

She nodded in understanding and continued out.

Alex managed to convince Ianto to take a few more bites and another sip before he laid out the sleeping bag and nearly had to manhandle him into laying down properly. Despite his reluctance and resistance Ianto was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and Alex sat in his original position against the wall watching over both men as they lay still in different sleeps.

~*******************~

Ianto and Alex slept in short spurts in turns, both comforting the other when they woke from nightmares, they lost track of how much time had passed.

Finally Tosh came down looking worried and tired, "It's been days. You have to face up to it, he's not coming back."

"We can't leave him," Ianto said voice a croak from lack of use.

"Let him go Ianto," Tosh said then walked away.

She shot him a sad pleading look as she walked away but Alex ignored it in favor of standing to lean against Ianto where he had taken Gwen's seat on the stool next to Jack.

"She's right you know," Alex said reluctantly as he wrapped tired arms around Ianto's waist.

Ianto looked at him sharply eyes full of barely kept back tears, "Your the last person I expected to say that. You of all people, your the one that stood by him when none of us did."

Alex hummed in agreement, "Yeah but sometimes you have to give up hope before it will give you a reason to cling to it," he said nuzzling his shoulder and brushed his fingers over Jack's wrist, "Knowing Jack he won't wake up until you stop expecting him to. He does have a flare for dramatics."

Ianto's eyes lite up with amusement for a moment before they lost all light and he finally sighed in defeat and gave Jack one last kiss before walking away.

"And three... two... one," Alex counted down jokingly.

"Thank you," Jack said hoarsely.

"Holy shit!" Alex screeched, "I was kidding!"

Ianto rushed back and Alex scrambled to his feet from where he had fallen over in shock to see Jack's eyes fluttering open. Jack looked at Ianto and smiled crookedly.

"You utter asshole," Alex sighed knocking his head against Jack's shoulder as the older man chuckled, "Wait until you feel better and Yan get's you for making me hit my head!"

~*********************~

The big reunion went as expected.

Tosh ran into Jack's arms for a hug before going to stand by Alex, Gwen got a warm hug and kiss to the top of her head (Alex resisted the urge to scream in frustration), Owen cried when Jack forgave him and they all lived happily ever after.

"Wait a second!" Alex suddenly said, "Am I honest to god going to be the only one who doesn't get any team love despite being the most awesome one here, second only to Ianto," he add, "who didn't shower for days because he was holding vigil for the asshole who woke up as soon as his back was turned?"

A giggle burst out of Tosh and she quickly smothered it behind her hands, Gwen caved next with a snorting laugh, then Ianto with his twitchy lips, and Jack burst out in a full belly laugh, even poor broken sobbing Owen gave a snort.

"Still not feeling the love," Alex complained then straightened as a thought hit him, "Am I the only one that notice that Aba-whatever-the-bloody-hell-his-name-was wasn't wearing any pants?"

Everyone cracked up.

"What it's a legitimate question?!"

~****************************~

Alex got home late that night and sent out the word to let everyone know that Cardiff was safe again, or at least as safe as it ever was, then took a nice long hot shower.

He came out of the shower cleaned and dressed to find Tosh knocking tentatively at his door.

"I'm sorry I know it's late-" Tosh started.

"Nonsense! You're always welcome Tosh!" Alex said cheerfully even though he could feel the exhaustion dragging at him.

Tosh smiled and walked in looking tired and tense.

"I couldn't sleep after everything that's happened," Tosh explained, "and I couldn't stand being alone in my apartment."

Alex smiled softly, "It's ok Tosh. After events like the last few days it's not weird for you not to want to be alone. You can sleep here tonight, in fact if you hadn't shown up I probably would have went to hog Sam's bed. I don't much like sleeping alone."

Tosh looked relieved.

"In fact would it be terribly weird and unacceptable if we shared a bed tonight?" Alex asked hesitantly, it was one thing to share with Ianto or Sam but Tosh was a proper young lady he didn't know if it was appropriate to even ask let alone do, "Just share the bed no body fluids or unwanted touching I promise!"

Tosh blushed but nodded, "That would be lovely. I don't think I would be able to sleep otherwise."

Alex grinned and lead the way to the guest room he and Ianto always shared. They quickly got ready for bed and crawled under the covers, at first they were both tense and kinda awkward but then Alex huffed and scooped Tosh against his side so her head rested on his shoulder. He sighed contently and buried his nose in her hair, she smelled alive and healthy and Alex couldn't get enough of it.

"Thank you," he murmured.

Tosh wiggled closer and relaxed into him.

They fell asleep tangled together like kittens in a basket and dropped into dreams of fields of grass and distant voices.

~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that was way more feels than I can really handle and unfortunately it's not over yet.  
> Comments are very much appreciated!!


	11. Can't Last Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skim through Kiss Kiss Bang Bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much can happen without Jack so I'm only doing a quick summary of what happened in his absence.

Jack was gone.

The team was in chaos, Owen went back to his asshole ways, Gwen tried to gain control and organize the team (doing a decent job to), Ianto was closed off and spent most nights at Alex's flat, and Tosh and Alex were left to do what they had always done their jobs.

Ianto took on more field work, even carried a gun, Alex tried to make him ease into it but with Jack gone he insisted on diving right in, and Alex didn't think he was ready. 

Gwen and Alex were getting along better, she started treating him like a proper adult and as a member of the team and Alex tried to do his best to help her adjust to the sudden promotion to team leader. Alex even invited her out for drinks with him, Tosh, and Ianto (he even begrudgingly invited Owen occasionally).

Tosh, Owen, and Alex were the least effected by Jack's loss at least when it came to work, Tosh still took care of all the computer things, Owen still did all the medical examinations and autopsy, and Alex still kept all the cars running. Alex still tried to avoid fieldwork when he could, he hated carrying a gun and he always saw at least one person he knew and that was not conducive to keeping a low profile during cases. 

Tosh and he spent a lot more time together, they went out to the fields together to lay in the sun so Alex could stretch his wings every couple of weeks, they convinced the others that they both had acquired an enjoyment of camping (which in some ways was true). They would take blankets and a picnic basket of sandwiches and fruit and spend a day and a half out there, it was doing wonders for Alex he rarely felt sick and it gave him and Tosh the chance to grow closer. It did have some side effects though, Ianto tended to sulk around the time they scheduled their camping trips, it made Alex feel bad but it also delighted him that Ianto was jealous. But Alex tried to make it up to Ianto with sleepy cuddles and home cooked meals and that seemed to appease him some.

They all fell into a comfortable rhythm. 

They were managing if not completely satisfied, finally accepting that Jack may not come back.

And then Jack came back.

In the most irritating, arrogant way he could manage.

The team was out chasing a giant walking blow fish when Alex got a text from tosh.

Jack is back.

then a couple hours later Jack comes strutting into the Hub, as if he hadn't abandoned them for months, with a guy in a old military coat (really what is with these guys and military coats). 

"Oh so you do have a blonde," the strange man said with a lecherous grin.

"Alex Thorenson," Jack introduced with an eye roll, "John Hart."

"You're an ass," Alex told Jack bluntly then walked over to sprawl on the couch while they talked out whatever the reason this guy was here.

"I'll go with Blondie," John said arrogantly when they were splitting into teams.

"No you're not," Alex shot him down without a glance.

"Alex doesn't do field work," Gwen explained, "You're coming with me."

"Why?" John smirked, "Is he afraid to break a nail."

"More afraid I'll 'accidentally' break your face," Alex glared disdainfully.

"Aw that hurts," John said with a fake pout.

"My boot will hurt more," Alex snarled lifting his foot to show off the heavy steel toed combat boots he was sporting.

"When did you get so violent?" Jack asked looking slightly concerned.

"Since my asshole boss dropped off the face of the earth only to show up with his tag along ex," Alex hissed then crossed his arms petulantly, "and since I haven't slept yet and haven't had coffee."

Tosh giggled and Ianto gave a small smile, both used to Alex's sleep/coffee deprived bad moods, Alex yawned so hard his jaw cracked and wiggled down to a more comfortable position on the couch.

"Call if I should prepare for a nuclear meltdown," Alex said through another yawn, "I won't hold my breath though this guy is full of shit."

With that he closed his eyes and curled up promptly falling asleep, completely ignoring Jack and Gwen's do's and don't's conversation, and didn't wake until John came back.

~************************~

Alex woke with the sound of the tourist lift coming down but not followed by the main entrance, which meant it   
was John but not the rest of the team. Alex went immediately into survival mode, rolling off the couch into a crouch and slipping into the shadows and down one of the side halls to where he could see the main room but no one in the main room could see him.

He watched John head for the med-bay and silently sent Ianto a text.

That asshole ex of Jack's is here messing about in med-bay.

Ianto's reply came swiftly:

We're on our way, stay out of sight.

So Alex snuck down so he could watch John while he waited for the team. They showed up not long after the lying bastard and Gwen, Owen, Tosh , and Ianto took up places pointing their guns at John while Alex leaned against the wall and Jack made his dramatic entrance.

Alex was bored (and still tired).

And then John got a bomb attached to his chest and kidnapped Gwen and they went on an epic eight minute quest to save them that ended with a time reverse skip.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you but I'll be easy to avoid, I'm asleep on the couch for the next few hours," Alex said dusting off his knees, "Anybody for drinks?"

"I'd love one," John tried.

"Not you," Jack said yanking John back when he tried to walk forward, "Your leaving."

Alex rolled his eyes at their big fair well banter and frowned confused when John's parting remark sent Jack wide eyed.

"Whose Gray?" Gwen asked.

"It's nothing... let's get back to work," Jack said predictably.

And everything was back to the way it used to be.

Jack was closed mouthed, Gwen secretly (not so secretly) wanted in Jack's pants, Ianto let Jack walk all over his heart in the hopes Jack would return his feelings, Owen is a slightly more bearable asshole, and Tosh and Alex tried to keep their secrets while keeping everything running smoothly.

It couldn't last much longer.

~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I had to make Jack a dick in this chapter but he really ticked me off in this episode, but I promise he will get a lot better really fast!


	12. You Decide!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm up in the air on this one.

I'm considering whether or not to just go ahead and let Owen die canon compliantly, I don't particularly like him and I don't think him and Tosh make a good pair, but occasionally he has moments where I can kinda understand him and sympathizes

I can't decide so I'm leaving it up to you!

Does Owen live or die? Comment your opinion on the matter!


	13. Drinks and Pastries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait on this one! I've been sick off and on for the last couple months and just couldn't concentrate enough to write anything and then I finally wrote nearly the entire chapter and my computer randomly shut off and I had to rewrite it all. And then I had to move short notice and forgot all about it for a few weeks. Anyway I hope you enjoy it and that it is worth the wait!

~*(This chapter is dedicated to Macas64 who's comments helped me keep writing and finally finish this chapter despite major writer's block, technical difficulties, and sickness! Thank you so much for your encouragement! XD)*~

So maybe Alex was being a bit childish about Jack's disappearing act.

But he couldn't help himself! Ianto had been heartbroken when Jack disappeared and the others had been completely lost!

... And maybe Alex had felt a little betrayed when he realized Jack had left without a word willingly. 

Alex stomped irritably up the stairs into the main room heading to the kitchen, making a short detour to press a friendly kiss to Tosh's cheek (it was adorable, no matter how many times he did it she always blushes), and of course when he got there it was to find Jack performing his daily dose of sexual harassment. Jack had Ianto pressed against the counter fingers twisted into Ianto's hair as he tried to shove his tongue down his throat. 

"You know there are laws against this," Alex said crossing his arms over his chest while he leaned against the door frame while they got themselves together, Jack opened his mouth to make some no doubt witty come back but Alex lifted a hand to silence him, "Don't care just want coffee."

Jack looked put out but Alex ignored him in favor of watching Ianto make him an extra large coffee in the huge mug James and Sam had made for him, it was three times the size of a normal cup and it was royal blue with silver writing saying (fittingly) 'I need this much coffee to deal with your bullshit today'. Alex accepted his coffee when it was handed to him then eyed Ianto for a second making him squirm before nodding and giving him a soft kiss on the cheek and turning to leave.

"Hey don't I get a kiss?" Jack teased apparently having recovered from the shock.

Ianto winced recognizing it as the mistake it was, Alex turned slowly to fully face Jack, who now looked uncertain again obviously having seen Ianto's reaction.

"I don't know Jack have you done anything in particular to endear yourself to me recently," Alex asked narrowing his eyes, Jack opened his mouth then closed it again with a snap apparently coming up empty, "Didn't think so."

He turned and left the room before Jack could ruin his day any further.

He headed back towards Tosh's desk passing Owen who looked ready to deliver his snarky comment of the day.

"Hey gear-head-" Owen started then caught sight of the mug in Alex's hand and quickly changed his mind about what he was going to say, "My breaks have been making a squealing sound do you think you could give it a look?" he asked almost politely. 

Alex side-eyed him for a second making the other man shift on his feet, Owen had learned rather quickly in recent weeks that when Alex was drinking coffee out of the big cup it was best not to annoy him. Alex would grudgingly admit that he over reacted a few weeks ago when he was in a mood and Owen was being his usual self and he may or may not have threatened to yank the previously mentioned brakes out of said man's car if he didn't shut the hell up and stop annoying him, and when that failed to get the man to back off he may or may not have disconnected said brakes. But! He did leave the emergency brake! Owen didn't get hurt, there was no damage, and Alex fixed it as soon as Owen brought the car back.

But needless to say when Alex wasn't in the mood for Owen, Owen backed off as soon as he saw the mug. Alex considered just carrying the mug all the time but then he figured the effectiveness would wear off, not to mention Tosh had not been pleased with him after what he may or may not have done, it took him a week and giving Owen's car a tune up without complaint to get her to forgive him. Ianto on the other hand thought it was hilarious (after he explained it was possible to stop safely with the emergency brake), Jack tried to scold him through his own amusement and Gwen had a hissy fit but Alex completely ignored both of them in favor of trying to swindle his way back into Tosh's good graces.

"Ok, gimme your keys," Alex said blankly sticking out his palm, Owen quickly fumbled his keys out of his pocket and into Alex's hand before hurrying back to his desk.

Alex watched him go for a second before continuing to Tosh's desk where she was glaring disapprovingly at her screen.

"Oh don't pretend you don't love him being all Civil and compliant," Alex snorted sipping at his coffee.

Tosh huffed but didn't disagree.

"I'm having a bad day come with me to the bar tonight?" Alex pouted draping himself on Tosh's shoulders, careful not to spill his coffee.

Tosh sat stoically not answering for a moment until Alex started rubbing his cheek pleadingly against her own which made her giggle and give in, "Fine I'll come out with you tonight! Now stop distracting me!"

Alex grinned and nodded releasing her to wander back towards the garage. He caught sight of Jack watching him from the staircase leading to his office, he did not look happy Alex did not care so he gave Jack a chilly smile and trotted down the stairs to the garage. Alex didn't know what Jack's problem was but Jack wasn't Alex's problem.

~********************~

Alex and Tosh were on their second round of drinks when Jack dragged the rest of the team into Sam's bar. Alex growled in frustration as he made a beeline for their table, Tosh looked up to see what the problem was and winced knowing that whatever good mood Alex managed to scavenge from his bad day was officially gone. 

On the bright side none of the team looked like they really wanted to be there so it was likely that Owen and Gwen would wiggle their way out of staying long. To prove his assumption Gwen immediately started rambling about needing to get home soon because Rhys was expecting her for a late supper. Owen quickly caught up and gave his own excuse of catching up with an old hospital buddy across town in an hour so he could only stay for one drink. 

Alex ordered them both a shot to show his gratitude for having some sense of self preservation and they showed their thanks by sucking them down and promptly leaving before Jack could protest. 

"Guess it's just the four of us then," Jack grinned clueless, Tosh and Ianto winced in unison both knowing this would end badly without some Holy intervention.

This intervention came in the form of one James Thorenson swaggering his way into the bar like some old time pirate in ripped jeans and a white button up.

"Al!" James bellowed with a happy crooked smile as he made his way over to them.

"Jamie," Alex grinned back and pushed his chair back to greet him.

"Jamie? As in your brother James?" Tosh blurted as the older man scooped Alex into a bear hug before lifting him up and sitting down in Alex's vacated seat so the blonde was curled up like a little kid on his lap.

"I thought he was your uncle," Ianto said confused.

"Uncle! Sorry I meant uncle," Tosh said hurriedly, blushing profusely at her slip up.

Alex and James didn't seem to even notice as Alex snuggled up to James; chest and James gestured to Sam for a drink. 

"You don't look related," Jack glowered as Alex rapped his arms around James' neck and the brunette returned the hug with an arm around his waist as he accepted his drink from Sam who said a quick hello, gave Alex a peck (which never failed to make him smile no matter his mood), and hurried back to the bar.

"I'm adopted," Alex explained vaguely, not bothering to look at Jack as he did so. 

"So this must be Tosh," James said before Jack could reply, he smiled across the table to Tosh who smiled shyly back, "Alex has told me a lot about you. Tells me you're his favorite camping partner." he gives a wink at that making Tosh blush and Alex roll his eyes. 

"Um, yes we go camping together sometimes," Tosh replied flustered and trying to cover it with a sip of her drink. Jack looked stormy in his seat now alternating his glare between the three of them. 

"And I'm assuming the lad in the suit is Ianto?" James asked looking to Ianto who has been sitting quietly for a while, "You used to come into the shop fairly often before you decided to steal our Al here away."

"Yes it's good to see you again Mr. Thorenson," Ianto said politely.

"Ah call me James, only Ethan is old enough to be getting any of that 'Mr. Thorensen' nonsense," James grinned making Alex snicker on his lap.

Alex pulled out his cellphone and started typing out a text.

"Who are you messaging?" Tosh asked curiously.

"Marry," Alex answered smirking happily, "Asking her if she's aware she's married to old man according to James."

After a moment he got a reply.

"She wants to know what that makes her."

"The hot young lass that stepped down from the heavens to rain mercy on a wrinkly old grey man undeserving of her eternal devotion," James answered without missing a beat.

Alex typed as James spoke and sent the message off.

It took longer for a reply and Alex was beginning to pout at his screen when it finally came through and he collapsed into laughter.

"She said Ethan nearly had to give her the Heimlich she laughed so hard and Ethan is not pleased with your attempt to kill his wife or being labeled 'a wrinkly old grey man'" Alex chuckled.

James laughed loud and long making Tosh giggle at his obnoxiousness even Sam over behind the bar snorted at the older man's antics.

They continued to joke and talk like this for hours until Alex had a nice buzz going and James was completely smashed and half draped over the bar trying to convince Sam to bring out the good stuff. Alex glanced at his watch and found it was just barely midnight but he was ready to head home, Ianto and Jack had been suspiciously quiet and broody all night and it was beginning to get on his nerves.

"Well I'm heading home," he announced as he got to his feet and offered Tosh his arm, "You staying with me tonight?"  
Tosh took his arm, face flushed with her own healthy buzz, "Sure. Goodnight everyone."

"Sam you have James duty tonight make sure he doesn't get arrested for disturbing the peace!" Alex called over to the amused bartender.

Sam shot him a thumbs up and shoved James gracelessly off of his bar. Alex laughed and sent James an air kiss when the man yelled for him to come and convince 'the rude overgrown lad' to give him more beer.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow," Alex called over his shoulder to the two men still at their table.

Alex and Tosh strolled lazily down the street towards Alex's flat for a few minutes before Alex broke the silence.

"What the bloody hell is Jack's problem?!" he huffed, "He was a buzz kill the entire night!"

Tosh was startled by the outburst but conceded, "He was a bit gloomy tonight."

"I swear if it weren't for that ass I wouldn't see what Ianto sees in him," Alex sighed loftily.

Tosh nodded mindlessly before what he actually said hit her, "Wait, you think Jack is attractive?"

"Course I do, he's gorgeous! Would so want a go at him if I didn't know him," Alex said tugging Tosh into turning down a side street.

"You want to have sex with Jack?!" Tosh squeaked blushing at how loud it came out.

Alex rolled his eyes, "If he weren't an asshole sure." 

There was a muffled grunt behind them like someone losing there balance. Tosh stiffened but Alex gently squeezed her arm reassuringly and shot her a mischievous grin.

"But he is an asshole so I wouldn't touch that. I do not find it appealing to sleep with someone who I know is probably thinking about how great it must be for me to be in bed with them. Arrogance is not attractive."

There was another choked off sound from behind them and Tosh couldn't help the giggle that escaped her.

"Yeah it would be rather depressing to sleep with someone when all they're probably thinking is how lucky I am to be with them," Tosh said, mind flashing to Owen as she said it.

Alex winced and Tosh flushed guiltily when there was a choked of pained noise behind them followed by the sound of hurried foot steps heading away from them. Alex swallowed and gently pulled Tosh through a fence and into his backyard.

"We might have let that get a bit to far," Alex murmured opening the back door to let them in then closing it behind them.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," Tosh said biting her lip sadly.

"No I'm the one who shouldn't have started it. I should have just called them out on their stalking instead of being mean," Alex reassured her while helping her out of her jacket and putting both of theirs on the coat rack, "Well there's nothing we can do about it now, let's just go to bed and we'll deal with the fallout tomorrow."

Tosh nodded uncertainly and moved towards her room, "Good night."

"Sweet dreams," Alex smiled softly and headed up the stairs to his own room.

He stripped down for bed and lay there.

He shifted uncomfortably for a while before finally huffing exasperated and moved back down stairs to quietly straighten the house room by room. It was a few hours before he was finally exhausted enough to pass out on the couch to get a couple hours of restless sleep.

~******************************~

Despite his lack of sleep Alex found himself awake just as the sun barely touched the horizon. He dragged himself up and into the shower, once he was dried and dressed he went to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee and wandered about plucking at and moving things until the bakery down the street opened. He headed out for the bakery, it was owned by a lovely elderly couple and run by their twenty year old grand daughter, Lauren has a little crush on him so when he came in for two dozen pastries he came out with three. 

He was just coming through the door with his bounty when Tosh shuffled out of her room, he smiled at her and wiggled the boxes, "I got breakfast!"

Tosh smiled and followed him into the kitchen, he quickly hands her a blueberry and a strawberry danish and poured her a cup of coffee.

"I'm gonna head in early and get started on maintenance, I've been putting it off for a week," Alex said fishing out a croissant.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Tosh offered sipping at her coffee.

"No, you stay and enjoy your breakfast,";he replied with a smile, "I'll see you later."

Tosh wave goodbye and Alex started his short walk to work halfheartedly nibbling at his breakfast.

~**********************~

The Hub was, as expected, empty when Alex got there so he headed straight for the kitchen to drop off his goodies. Alex was nervous as he entered and found found Ianto already there and making coffee, he still felt really guilty for what Ianto had overheard and approached him tentatively and offered him the boxes.

Ianto looked surprised for a moment then confused as he watched Alex's odd behavior but accepted the box with a smile and offered him a cup of coffee. 

Alex grinned and took the cup and fished two pastries out of the box before surprising them both by pressing a kiss to Ianto's cheek and hurrying out of the room. Alex sipped at his coffee thoughtfully as he headed for Jack's office, it wasn't unusual for Alex to give Ianto a kiss on the cheek but it seemed somehow different this time. He made it to the top of the stairs without coming up with an answer so he shrugged it off and decided to leave it for now.

Jack was sitting at his desk reading a file but quickly looked up and closed the file when Alex walked in (secretive bastard).

Alex strolled casually to the desk and perched on the edge of it, dropping the pastries in front of Jack before speaking, "So I've come to the realization that I've been being a bit of a prat lately," Jack snorted but Alex ignored him and continued, "There's no point in me holding a grudge that I can't have any fun with so I've decided the past is the past and I need to forgive it. So," he turned to face Jack with a determined stare, "I forgive you for being a complete ass and running off then pretending nothing happened when you came back."

Alex sipped at his coffee watching Jack's expression do back flips through the emotional scale before settling on amused acceptance (with just a flicker of gratitude).

"Thanks for your forgiveness, your generosity is overwhelming," Jack said leaning back in his chair.

"You're welcome, just don't do it again," with that Alex hopped off the desk and twisted to give Jack a benevolent kiss to the forehead before leaving the office with a bounce in his step.

Alex smiled to Ianto as he passed the kitchen again, snatching a cinnamon bun along the way, and skipped down the stairs to get started on his work.

~*To Be Continued*~


	14. If I Don't Feel Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a minor freak out and Ianto becomes more protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay on this! I've been caught up in doctor's visits, academic adviser meetings, and writer's block fueled by not being able to stay on a single train of thought.

Things were surprisingly normal at Torchwood of late, Business went on as usual, Tosh and he got back on their schedule of camping every other week, and Owen and Gwen did whatever it is they do while Jack and Ianto did their strange version of dating that leaned heavily towards sex addiction. Thankfully (at least in Alex's point of view) Ianto didn't get completely absorbed in Jack again, he spent at least once a week with Alex and Tosh at Sam's bar and he and Alex occasionally had dinner together at various restaurants owned by people Alex knew (he was always vague about how he knew them).

It was on one of their semi-uncommon outings for lunch that Alex met someone Ianto knew.

They had the afternoon off so they had decided to take a walk though the park after they ate, they were passing near the play ground talking about everything and nothing when someone called out to them.

"Ianto! Ianto is that you?!" a woman called from a table near the play equipment. Ianto tensed and Alex turned to see a dark haired heavy set woman coming towards them. "It is you!" she exclaimed when Ianto turned to acknowledge her.

"Hello Rhiannon," Ianto said in a slightly reluctant tone.

Alex blinked and looked back and forth between them, Ianto looked as tense as he felt and the woman Rhiannon looked a mix between surprised, angry, and fleetingly happy. Alex became suddenly aware of the arm he had around Ianto's shoulders when the woman seemed to focus on it and Ianto tensed further, he quickly but subtly removed it by offering his hand to the woman.

"Hello I'm Alex," he smiled charmingly and shook her hand firmly but gently, "It's a pleasure to meet you, despite Ianto's sudden bout of rudeness."

"Are you his boyfriend then?" Rhiannon asked bluntly and Ianto look to be quietly dieing of embarrassment.

Alex couldn't help but laugh, "No," he choked out, "I'm not his boyfriend, it's weird your not the first to assume so, not even the first this week. I wonder why so many people think we're together?" He proceeded to show exactly why by nearly draping himself over Ianto's side and wrapping an arm tightly around his neck dragging him closer. 

Rhiannon let out a bark of laughter and Ianto went slightly pink, Alex took mercy on the poor man and let him go grinning like a loon.

"I'm very tactile," Alex explained generously, "Some say it's a character flaw but I tend to ignore those people since none of the people I'm tactile with ever complain." he smirked smugly before getting back on subject, "So how do you know Ianto?"

Rhiannon's mood seemed to dampen at that and she frowned as she answered, "I'm his sister."

Alex barely stopped himself from face-palming then mentally said 'fuck it' and did it for dramatic effect, "Oh you're that Rhiannon! Sorry I tend to get names and people mixed up when I haven't met them to put a face to them." He offered an apologetic smile.

Rhiannon brightened a little, "He's mentioned me has he?"

"Yeah," Alex grinned feeling victorious that he had managed to squirm some information out of Ianto about his family just the other night at dinner, "Are you here with your kids? David and Mica if I remember correctly?"

"Yeah that's right," Rhiannon said looking amazed, "they're over playing on the swings."

Alex looked over and saw the two children and surprisingly (but also not so surprisingly) a few other children he knew and a quick glance at a set of benches showed their parents.

"They're lovely," Alex said honestly but slightly distracted sending quick glances over to the benches, "Sorry but would you two mind excusing me for a moment, I see a few familiar faces." Rhiannon nodded but Ianto looked slightly panicked and Alex knew it was a little mean to leave him alone with his sister when they had parted on not the best terms, but Alex decided now was as good a time to reconnect as any so with a light comforting squeeze to his shoulder Alex left Ianto at his sister's mercy.

He set off for the benches and was nearly there when the little ones noticed him.

"ALEX!!" they squealed and Alex was swarmed by four hyper active slightly dirty children. He laughed and scooped up the two youngest while the two eldest hugged his legs, all of them clinging to him like little monkeys. 

He managed to make it over to their mothers without stepping on any of them or falling over (he was rather proud) and was met with kisses and laughter. They chatted happily while Alex simultaneously played with the little ones, answering their random questions in between talking to their mothers, he hadn't seen June or April (they're twins and their mom liked naming all the kids after months of the year, she had six in all) in months and it was refreshing to get to play with the kids again despite the machine fire quick line of questioning.

"Yes Anna I missed you too. So June how's work? No Justin it's not alright to dye the cat pink even if it is a girl. Your hair looks lovely with that color April. You shouldn't look directly at the sun even if it is to see exactly what color it is, yes I'm sure Janice. Yeah June I'm still working with the same organization, no I can't tell you anything specific about it except I'm happy. Matt don't tug at your sister's hair, it's mean."

Alex heard a chuckle behind him and turned to see both Ianto and Rhiannon standing there smiling at the toddler hanging from his neck and the two eight year old's wrapped like pythons around his legs while the four year old tried his best to climb up onto his shoulders while their mothers just watched in amusement.

"Hey Yan, this is June and April," he nodded to the two women, identical except for April's bright scarlet red hair that brought out her vibrant blue eyes, "and these are June's kids Matt," he thumbed back at the four year old, "Anna," he patted the toddler's head, "and Justin," he shook his left leg making the boy in question giggle, "And this is April's daughter Janice," he stroked the other girls hair which unsurprisingly had streaks of the same color of scarlet in her dark auburn hair as her mother.

"Ladies and kids this is Ianto Jones and his sister Rhiannon Davies," Alex finished the introduction and suddenly found himself two kids less as the elder two untangled themselves only to attach themselves to each of Ianto's hands.

"Are you Alex's friend from work or are you in the club," Justin asked eagerly, Alex laughed at 'the club' bit, it's what all the kids called all Alex's adult friends because they weren't old enough to keep a proper secret yet and weren't in the know.

"You have very pretty eyes," Janice piped up, ever the artist, "Are you on a date? You're dressed awfully nice for the park."  
That had Alex shaking with laughter, seriously did every one think they were dating?

Ianto stood their looking lost and a little terrified as the questions continued rapid fire as the two swung on his arms.

"Slow down kids, not every one can keep up with your questions when you pile them on that quick!" Alex interrupted glaring jokingly at April and June who were just laughing and letting their kids use a complete stranger as a swing set, then again Ianto was with Alex so it isn't surprising that they just assume Ianto is okay, "Now Justin yes he's a friend from work, no he's not in the club. Yes Jan he has very pretty eyes and no we're not on a date, he always dresses like that he likes suits." 

Answering them only set off a new barrage of questions and soon Alex was cross legged on the ground with Matt and Anna in his lap while Justin and Janice abandoned harassing Ianto to sit in front of him asking more and more random questions. They even managed to catch the attention of a few other children who joined their impromptu gathering, including Rhiannon's own children.

"Yes David I'm a natural blonde, no it's not true blondes are naturally dumb." his mom smacked his head lightly for that question, "The earth is round Anna you can't fall off it no matter how far you walk. The sun is the center of our galaxy not the Universe. I don't pat much attention to political debates. Yes Justin blood is blue in your veins and when it hits oxygen it turns red. No Mica it is not a rule you have to do as your brother says no matter what. Hitting is not okay unless in self defense. No them laughing at you and you hitting them does not count as self defense. Each star in the sky is a sun in the center of it's own galaxy. No the Sahara isn't a place I would vacation in without sun block. Always look both ways when crossing the street."

"Is it always like this?" Ianto asked April who smiled back.

"Yes, Alex is always willing to answer any and all of their questions so it almost always ends up like this when he visits," June supplied.

"You should have seen once he was with the kids on the porch answering questions as always and I went in for just a moment to turn on the drier and by the time I got back every kid with in three blocks was on my stoop listening to him," April laughed, "It lasted for hours before their parents started coming to look for them! Even then many of them sat and listened as well instead of dragging their kids away, I finally had to shoo them all away when they started to block traffic!"

"Children just love Alex," June smiled softly, "he always listens to them and talks to them as equals and never says no to playing with them no matter how tired he is," her smile wavered there but came back softer then, "Oddly enough it's almost as though the kids can sense it when he can't play and they're just as content to sit quietly with him as they are to use him as a jungle gym."

"Are you an angel?" one of the little girls suddenly asked.

Alex jerked straight and blinked in surprise then his face split into a happy soft smile and he laughed, "No but I think you might be," he said leaning over and stroking her hair gently. The little girl giggled and the questions continued as if there hadn't been a pause.

Ianto watched in fascination and awe at how well Alex handled the children and how happy he looked doing it. He made a mental note to bring Alex to the park more often if he could. Suddenly his pocket buzzed and Ianto quickly pulled out his phone, "Hello."

"We have rift activity and we need you and Alex to come in," Gwen said quickly over the line.

"Alright we'll be there in ten," Ianto replied and hung up, regretfully he turned to Alex who had quieted the children and was already looking at him, "We have to head in."

Alex nodded before turning back to the kids, "Sorry sweethearts but I have to go," there was a round of unhappy noises but the little ones obediently climbed off his lap and the others stood to give him room to stand as well, "It was fun talking to all of you," he said smiling before turning to his two friends, "I'll be sure to come and visit next time I have some time off." Both women nodded and smiled waving as he turned to join Ianto.

Alex smiled at Rhiannon, "It was nice meeting you, maybe I'll be able to convince Ianto to take some time off and we can come and visit you so you two can catch up," he offered knocking his elbow into Ianto's side to get him to say something.

"Yes maybe," Ianto hurried to add, "If it's alright with you?"

Rhiannon looked shocked for a moment then her face spread in a wide smile, "Of course your always welcome Ianto," then she looked at Alex, "you as well Alex, I'm sure the kids would love to talk to you again."

Alex's smile brightened, "Brilliant!" he looked down at his watched, "But we really do have to go now, we have about eight minutes to get to work or Jack will have a hissy fit."

"Well then hurry off," Rhiannon gestured them away still smiling happily.

Alex grabbed Ianto's arm and started dragging him away turning slightly for one last wave goodbye back. They were in Alex's car when Ianto finally spoke.

"Thank you," he said quietly.

Alex raised an eyebrow but didn't ask just smiled and replied, "You're welcome."

~*******************~

Things were going well with Ianto and his sister, Alex could tell that Ianto still felt awkward around her and Alex could also tell Rhiannon still had some resentment towards Ianto but at least they were talking and both trying. Alex on the other hand was having a blast, Rhiannon's children were balls of energy and had very interesting questions and Alex just adored them.  
Work wise it was rather easy to convince Jack to give Ianto time off to visit his sister since Ianto had never taken any time off before. Unfortunately even with all the time Alex got away from Torchwood his personal life started to pick up and he was busy most days so he only occasionally got to go visit with Ianto. 

"I'm heading out," Alex called walking fast through the Hub so he wasn't late for his lunch meeting.

"Where are you off to all the time?" Owen yelled across the main floor.

"Have a meeting," Alex replied absently, typing at his phone.

"A meeting? Do you have a second job now or something?" Owen kept pestering.

"No it's with a friend who needs some help with something," Alex said getting slightly frustrated with his phone, "Hey Tosh when I get back if you have the chance can you look at my phone and see what's wrong with it?"

"Sure," Tosh said with a smile.

"This a date then?" Owen continued ignoring the fact Alex was obviously in a hurry.

"No," Alex said simply shooting off that he might be a little late for lunch.

"So what are you meeting about?" Owen just wouldn't give up.

"I'm meeting an old friend," Alex answered without answering, "Don't you have work to do? Or are you pain to sit around asking useless questions?"

Alex didn't wait for a reply he just hurried out of the Hub as fast as he could.

"Where's he off to?" Jack asked just catching the tail end of Alex's hasty escape.

"Don't know," Owen said scowling, "Wouldn't give me a straight answer. Just said he was going to a meeting with an old friend who needed his help with something."

"Huh, I wonder what," Jack said curiously then grinned deviously, "Pull up the CCTV."

"That's an invasion of privacy!" Tosh exclaimed not making a move to do as ordered.

"No it's ensuring our coworker is safe and that there is no risk to security," Jack said while Owen was busy at his desk bringing up the footage.

They followed Alex's progress from the Hub to a very expensive restaurant.

"Doesn't look like a meeting with an old friend," Owen grumbled.

"Are there any cameras inside?" Jack asked without skipping a beat.

Tosh reluctantly checked, "No only in the kitchens and the back entrance."

"Anyone up for French?" Jack asked grabbing his jacket.

"You need a reservation weeks if not months in advance to get into that place," Ianto said disapprovingly from the door leading to the kitchen.

"We'll just say we're government," Jack said waving off his concerns.

"You could be the prime minister, they still wouldn't let you in without a reservation," Ianto shot back, "In fact they turned the prime minister away last year when she tried to do what your suggesting."

Jack's shoulders slumped slightly and he reluctantly pulled off his coat, "So I guess we wait until they come out."

"That might take hours," Gwen protested not seeing the point in stalking their coworker.

"Only one person has to watch at a time," Jack said firmly then shooed them back to work while he watched the screen intently. 

It did turn out to be hours before Alex exited the restaurant with a older gentleman wearing a low brimmed hat hiding most of his face.

"He's come out," Jack shouted to the others and Tosh rushed over, "Who is that?"

"Let me see if I can get a better angle," she murmured tapping at her keyboard. She managed to get most of his face as he tilted his head back laughing at something Alex said. She blinked in surprise as she zoomed in and isolated his face.

"Why that's the Home Secretary Richard Carlton!" Gwen exclaimed in shock.

"What's he doing with the gear-head?" Owen demanded scowling at the screen.

In answer Alex leaned forward and Carlton did as well and they shared a quick peck.

"Bloody Hell!" Owen barked jerking his head back, "Is he shagging that old bag of bones?!"

"No," Ianto broke in exasperated and slightly offended on his friends behalf, "He does that with all his old friends remember? So they must be old friends."

"He's at least fifty years older than him," Owen protested waving his had at the screen.

"More like fifty-five, Alex is twenty-five right? the Home Secretary is almost eighty, he's retiring this year," Gwen supplied.

They argued over how old both men were and how they might know each other for so long and so loudly that they almost didn't notice the alarms going off signalling some one entering the Hub. Alex popped up beside them before anyone could do anything.

"What you guys arguing about?" Alex asked then glanced at the screen and raised an eyebrow and looked around at them,  
"Are you lot virtually stalking me?" he asked voice monotone and unusually serious.

Tosh and Gwen had the decency to blush and look away while Ianto looked apologetic, but Jack and Owen looked mutinous.

"Why were you meeting with the Home Secretary?" Jack demanded.

"To have lunch and talk," Alex answered voice flat not giving an inch.

"Talking about what?" Owen chimed in crossing his arms and frowning.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Alex replied anger starting to drip into his voice at the accusatory tones.

"It's Torchwood's business to know why members of this team are meeting with high ranking government officials," Jack shot back narrowing his eyes.

Alex scowled and crossed his arms storm clouds forming in his eyes, "If you must know, Richard was friends with my parents before they died. He stops in to catch up when ever he can get time off to see how the family is doing."

"Why did you say earlier you were meeting a friend who needed your help?" Owen bulldozed on.

Alex's eyes darkened and his frown deepened, "His youngest daughter is pregnant and he needed my help deciding on a baby gift. Now is the interrogation over or would you like to know what we ate as well?" he nearly growled before stalking off without waiting for an answer.

"That was highly inappropriate," Ianto scolded tight lipped before following Alex down into the garage.

To their credit Jack and Owen did look a little guilty but Owen cover his by scowling and heading off to med-bay muttering about touchy gear-heads. Jack briefly considered going down to talk to Alex but thought better of it and left him to Ianto until he calmed down a little. 

~*****************~

Ianto entered the lab to find Alex banging around in the scrap bin while Monkey shuffled uncertainly close by waiting for his treat.

Ianto waited patiently for Alex to finish making noise and feeding Monkey before speaking, "You know how nosy those two are," Alex looked ready to argue but Ianto pushed on, "Doesn't make what they did alright but it's just how they are. You know all that though and it's not the first time they've interrogated you about your outings, so why is this time different?"

Alex slammed a scrap back into the bin, "Because this is the first time that they have trusted me so little that they decided to spy on me!" he hissed gritting his teeth, "This is the first time that I've ever felt truly unsafe in this death trap of a job!"

Ianto was taken aback by that and didn't know what to say to make him feel better so he stayed quiet while Alex tossed and slammed things to his hearts content. Once things calmed down and the anger faded from Alex's eyes to be replaced with a confused hurt, Ianto wrapped him up in his arms and held him while Alex fought an internal battle that Ianto couldn't make heads or tails of until Alex finally broke the silence.

"I can't stay here if I don't feel safe," A;ex whispered in a small pained voice. 

Ianto's arms tightened and he couldn't help but bury his face in Alex's hair as the possibility that he might lose his best friend rolled through him like a a tsunami, leaving him feeling wrecked and lost. He couldn't lose Alex, so he started to try and figure out a way to convince him to stay.

"I'll talk to Jack and have him talk to Owen," Ianto offered almost frantically, "I'll make him stop, just don't make any decisions yet. Please?" The last word came out tiny and shattered, Alex wrapped suddenly steady arms around Ianto and held him firmly while stroking his hair.

"I'll wait, I won't do anything yet," Alex reassure, a bit alarmed at Ianto's strong reaction but also slightly reassured himself, because if Ianto was reacting like this then he would make Jack listen, would make Jack stop.

Ianto gave him one last squeeze before letting him go and brushing at stinging eyes as he turned back to the stairs, "I'll go talk to him now."

But Alex grabbed his arm and tugged him back, "Not today Yan," he said soothingly, "You can talk to him tomorrow, for tonight, come home with me?"

Ianto nodded without a second thought and Alex smiled blindingly before checking his watch. "We could leave now, go get some Italian," he offered grinning.

"That sounds good," Ianto replied with a soft smile smile.

It was the first time in a long time that Ianto spent the night, usually they would have dinner then Ianto would go and spend the night with Jack, and Ianto was surprised at how much he had missed it. Missed lying in someone's arms with no expectations or uncertainty.

~*************************~

Ianto went into work early the next day intent on confronting Jack before the others showed up. Alex had, understandably, decided to take the day off to get his thoughts and feelings in order, but within fifteen minutes of Ianto leaving he realized it was a bad idea to give himself that much time to think and be paranoid over every little thing that could possibly go wrong. So with a heavy sigh and tired roll of his shoulders he headed off after Ianto.

He had driven while Ianto had walked so he got to the Hub just as Ianto arrived. Ianto raised an eyebrow in question but Alex shook his head and said, "To much thinking tends to be a bad idea for me."

Ianto just nodded and offered an understanding smile that made the ice in Alex's stomach melt a little and he smiled back. They headed upstairs and Ianto tugged him into the kitchen to make coffee (Ianto pulled down Alex's big mug to his amusement), once they both had a sufficient amount of caffeine in their systems Ianto lead the way to Jack's office.

Jack was sitting at his desk looking over some papers when they came in, Alex giving the door a polite knock while Ianto just walked in (further showing just how upset he was on his friends behalf), Jack looked up with a raised eyebrow but motioned them in (not that Ianto waited for an invitation). Alex curled up on the couch sipping his coffee and feeling ridiculously nervous considering the whole situation was Jack's (and Owen's) fault. Ianto on the other hand walked straight and tall to stand in front of Jack's desk looking determined and disapproving (he vaguely reminded Alex of a ruler toting nun he had the misfortune of meeting once and was glad the look was directed at Jack and not him).

"We need to discuss your and Doctor Harper's horrendous behavior yesterday," Ianto said bluntly (wow he even talked like the nun) crossing his arms with his shoulders stiff and back ramrod straight (Alex had the urge to rub it before to many knots worked their way in).

Jack sat up and Alex could see the defensiveness growing like a thunder cloud in Jack's every movement and expression, "I told you it was a matter of security-" Jack started.

"Bull shit," Ianto deadpanned cutting Jack off, "We all know it was just to satisfy your curiosity, and that was bad enough without you attacking Alex when he got back."

"If I remember correctly you were there the whole time and never said anything against it," Jack snapped back.

"I only entered the room and realized what you were doing after Alex exited the restaurant and I am ashamed and disgusted with myself for not trying to stop you then," Ianto said shooting a sad apologetic look at Alex before refocusing on Jack, "but my inaction doesn't excuse your behavior. You were treating him as if he was a traitor." 

"For all I knew at the time he could have been!" Jack barked angrily.

Alex flinched back at that and Jack's accusatory tone but before he could say anything Ianto was growling back, "You would have never even considered that if you hadn't been spying on him! He's never done anything to lose your trust unlike the rest of us! And yet he's the one you point fingers at accusing him of being a traitor?!"

Jack jerked back at that and looked to be struggling to come up with something to say, to defend himself. Alex took this as his opportunity to say his piece. 

"Jack," Alex started in a soft voice before clearing his throat and continuing more firmly, "I've never done anything to make you question me before, I don't think I've done anything this time either, and yet you so easily turned on me as if I had just stabbed you in the back," he had to pause to swallow the lump in his throat and reorganize his thoughts, "I don't know what drove you to spy on me but I can't live like that, always wondering if you're watching and why, feeling like you're judging my every move just waiting for me to give you a reason to attack me." Jack opened his mouth to protest but Alex shook his head and pushed on, "I've been followed before," he had to swallow hard gripping his shoulder before he could force any more words out, "it didn't end to well for me then." he took a deep breath and sighed, "If I can't trust you with my privacy then I can't trust you, the fact you felt the need to track me shows that you don't trust me with something as simple as going out to lunch and that means I can't trust you with my friendship let alone my life. If I can't trust you with my life then I can't work for you," Ianto's eyes widened with fear and sadness and Jack looked pale and shell shocked.

"I don't want to leave," Alex reassured looking Ianto in the eye before turning back to Jack, "but if I don't feel safe then I'm gonna have to," he wrapped his free arm around his legs and shivered, "To be honest the thought of being followed, of being watched, terrifies me and I can't live like that. I'd rather have you erased from my memory than to continue being here and being afraid of the people who I'm supposed to trust to protect me."

There was dead silence once he finished, Jack sitting there stunned while Ianto looked close to breaking down so Alex offered him his hand and Ianto clung to it and Alex felt bad for causing that desperation so he rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand. Jack's expression shifted from shocked, to worried, to confused, to angry, before landing back at worried.

"What happened when you were followed before?" Jack asked uncertainly.

"Nothing good," Alex replied face blank but his fingers tightened around Ianto's.

Ianto looked worried down at him before glaring accusingly at Jack for making Alex uncomfortable and for asking at all (although Ianto wanted to know what had happened to his friend to make him so scared of being followed) when it was obviously a bad memory. Jack looked properly guilty and nodded a silent agreement not to ask again though the calculating look in his eyes said he wasn't done with the subject yet.

Alex's mouth tightened and his eyes darkened, "Don't bother trying to find out about it, there's no record of it anywhere you can find it," he said grimly and a sad determination began building in his eyes.

Jack must have seen it because he quickly back pedaled from his half planned course of action and quickly got to his feet and walked to stand in front of Alex, Ianto carefully put himself half in front of Alex but Jack ignored this and kneeled so he was eye level with Alex (still curled in a tight ball despite his gripe on Ianto's hand).

Jack looked uncertain but determined, "I can't promise we'll never track you again," Jack started, Alex pressed himself back into the couch hurt flickering over his features, "but I can promise that we will only ever do it again if we know for a fact you are in trouble and need us," the hurt dissolved but the suspicion never wavered and Jack felt a stab to his chest that he had been the one to cause that suspicion to take root, "I didn't mean to hurt you or make you feel like you weren't safe, you're part of my team it's my job to keep you safe," he reached out tentatively to gently touch Alex's arm, when it wasn't pulled away he curled his hand around it more firmly before continuing, "I'll tell the rest of the team that spying on each other is unacceptable and I won't let anyone of them do it again." He knew his promises were flat and that none of them would fix what he had done or erase that look from Alex's eyes that screamed hurt and betrayal but it was all he could do at this moment.

Alex bite his lip and nodded, not completely convinced but there was nothing left that either of them could say to make this better, only time could do that.

As if on qua the alarm signalling the cog door opening sounded and Owen's voice could be heard complaining about something. Jack's face hardened and he stood and strode out of the room. Alex and Ianto could hear him talking but Alex ignored him in favor of tugging Ianto down on the couch next to him so he could curl into his side, Ianto immediately leans into him and raps an arm around his shoulders. They sat like that for a few minutes, listening to the tones of the voices down stairs without hearing the words, before Alex sighed and looked up at Ianto.

"You know I forgive you for not yanking the power cord out of the wall to stop them from watching me, right?" Alex teased halfheartedly, Ianto just tightened his hold and Alex sighed and pressed closer before speaking again, "I was a kid," Ianto looked confused but Alex swallowed and continued with no small amount of difficulty, "I was a kid when I was followed," understanding filed Ianto's eyes followed closely by horror, "Ethan and Jamie and our parents were on vacation and I had wondered into the forest alone to stretch my legs when they grabbed me," he couldn't help the shiver that went down his spine at the memory and Ianto's arm tightened, "I don't remember much, only alot of pain and blood, at one point they nearly severed my arm," he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulder to show Ianto the large white scar covering the place where his arm connected to his body in a lone thick jagged line, Ianto touched it lightly with awe (that he had survived such a wound as a child) and terror (that they had reawakened such a memory and hurt Alex so easily), "like I said I don't remember much, I was drugged for a good while, but ever since then I can't stand the thought or feeling of someone tracking my movements. It's just-" he was forced to stop again to compose himself before he could make his voice work properly, "It's just that before this I trusted Jack and the others for the most part, but now I just can't get the idea of it all happening again even though I know you and Tosh would never allow it," he added quickly when Ianto opened his mouth to protest, "I still trust you two, at least as much as I can bring myself to trust anyone, but Jack and Owen? Even Gwen? Who's to say that if they were ever given the right reasoning that they wouldn't do something similar?"

Ianto wanted to protest but he didn't even know for sure what had happened the first time so how could he say whether or not the others would do any of it? But he had to try to try.

"I would never let them hurt you," Ianto declared fiercely.

Alex smiled sadly, "Not intentionally no," he agreed, "But in case you haven't noticed Yan, I'm not the most stable person, it's pretty easy to hurt me." 

Ianto wanted to say something to help the helpless look in his friend's eyes but there were no words, no words that could undo any of what had happened to Alex. Ianto felt like a child in that moment, small and helpless before a burning building that he knew had someone trapped inside, someone beautiful and wonderful who didn't deserve to burn.

And there was nothing Ianto could do.

And then Alex smiled at him and it was like a ragged scrap of metal stabbing and getting lodged between his ribs, because this beautiful, wonderful, unbelievable person was trying to comfort him when he was the one in pain. 

And Ianto couldn't think of a thing to do to return that comfort.

So he just held him and focused on how much he trusted and cared for him, how much he wished he could help ease his pain, how much he needed his best friend and wanted him to need him as well. And he hoped and prayed that even a fraction of his feelings were getting across.

Alex twisted in Ianto's arms so his own could wrap securely around his neck and pulled Ianto to lean more fully against him, and he started humming while carding his fingers threw Ianto's hair.

Ianto wanted to cry.

Instead he burrowed deeper into Alex's embrace and let the other man comfort him (hoping it some how comforted Alex as well) and didn't resist when he was pulled down so they were lying on the couch, Ianto half on top of Alex with his ear to his chest. He let the steady beat and the vibrations from the soft tune lull him to sleep and the gentle fingers relax him until he was resting boneless against him.

His last conscious thought was that he hoped Alex was still there when he woke up.

~*****************~

Alex was still there when Ianto woke up and he was there with Alex when Gwen tried to apologize and Alex just shook his head not wanting to dwell on it any more, and when Tosh didn't bother with words and just opened her arms in silent question and Alex scooped her up in a spinning hug that had all three of them relaxing. Owen gave a nod of acknowledgement when he accidentally locked eyes with Alex but otherwise stayed silent and avoided further interaction, Alex just snorted and dragged Ianto down to pick up Monkey so they could play with him until work was over since, as he put it, neither of them was going to get a bloody thing done today anyway. 

Once the work day was over they grabbed dinner at Ichi's, much to the man's joy, then headed over to Sam's. They didn't drink much and they sat at the bar so Alex could chat with Sam and whisper secretively in his ear before breaking out in to giggles (yes he was a man and he was giggling, like a little girl in fact) making both Ianto and Sam smile (Ianto not even caring that he wasn't let in on the joke, just happy he wasn't losing his best friend). 

When Alex started feeling tired they headed back to his flat and wordlessly undressed and climbed into their usual bed, curling together and intertwining their limbs until you could barely tell whose were whose. 

"Remind me to give Owen a candy cane," Alex mumbled around a yawn as he slipped towards sleep.

"Why?" Ianto asked half asleep himself.

But Alex was already asleep and he was quick to follow, secure in the knowledge that his best friend wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. 

~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't get the candy cane reference, I was rereading my other chapters and couldn't help putting it in but don't worry I'll reference it again in the beginning of next chapter and explain it then. Also the full story of what happened to Alex when he was a kid will be explained either next chapter or the one after (I haven't decided yet). Couldn't resist fixing the Jones family issues especially when it's obvious they genuinely care about each other.  
> As always thanks for reading and Kudos and especially comments are appreciated!  
> Also please feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made!


	15. When I Was Young

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex explains himself to Tosh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!

Ianto did remind him to give Owen a candy cane the next day but unfortunately it did nothing to dislodge the stick up his ass, if fact it seemed to make it worse for some reason (who didn't like candy canes?). Things were tense the first day or so but then Ianto and Jack made up (made out? Was there a difference with Jack?) and that seemed to break the tension for most of the team, Tosh still looked absurdly guilty and Alex decided that next chance they got they would go camping to fix that.

~*******~

Alex wasn't sleeping.

It had been nearly two weeks since the stalking incident and the reminder of his past and Alex's mind refused to let the incident go. Instead every time he closed his eyes the memories would replay and morph adding other memories to the already nerve racking abduction.

The clinging scent of disinfectant and blinding lights. He couldn't move.

Alex jerked awake shivering in a cold sweat, his eyes darted around the dark room taking in the shadowed green walls and warm wood furniture. He was home, he was safe. He closed his eyes trying to even his breathing and slow his heartbeat, images of white walls and metal table flashed behind his eyelids and his eyes shot back open.

"So sleep is out," he sighed to himself before dragging himself out of the rumpled bed. 

Alex glanced at the clock, 3:45. It was to early (late?) to go to James' flat and he really didn't want his brothers worrying about him anyway. He shrugged into some clothes wincing as his shirt dragged over his sore shoulder blades, he needed to get out more.

He decided to just go into work and tinker with the SUV or something. Forgoing breakfast and his car, he walked to the tourist entrance, winced when the alarm went off when the cog door opened. He looked around and was a bit surprised to see Tosh at her desk.

"Tosh, what are you still doing here?" Alex said making his way over to her.

Tosh looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Couldn't sleep so I thought I might as well get some work done. What about you?"

"Same," Alex sighed leaning against her desk tiredly then straightening as a thought came to him, "Hey you want to go on a little 'camping trip' for a day or two?"

Tosh looked at him surprised but after a moment nodded with a small smile, "Sure."

"Great," Alex grinned pushing off from her desk, "I'll let Jack know and then get some stuff together. We can leave with the sun!" With that he skipped off to Jack's room (hole in the floor).

The light was on (as usual, the man never slept) so he laid down on the floor and flipped his head over the edge of the hole opening his mouth to start talking. He stopped at what he saw, Jack and Ianto unmistakably in the middle of something (or maybe just starting or finishing something) between the sheets. He thought for a second about just lifting his head out and coming back later but he was in no mood to wait so...

"Hey Jack! Can Tosh and I have the day off?" he said loudly. He forced a look of calm boredom, even lifted an eyebrow when they both jumped and made startled noises, inside he was laughing hysterically.

"Alex! What the hell!?" Jack shouted and twisted around to scowl up at him (so at the start of something).

Alex gave him the 'are you playing dumb or just stupid' look and repeated himself slowly, "Can Tosh and I have the day off? Neither of us has slept in nearly two days and we're in no condition to be working."

Jack looked tempted to say no just to annoy him but seemed to come to the (right) conclusion that Alex wouldn't leave him alone unless he said yes, "Fine, but I expect you both in on Monday."

"Awesome," Alex answered cheerfully, grinning as he swung his head back and forth happily, "thanks Jack! We'll bring you back a souvenir!"

He rolled to his feet snickering as Jack Called after him, "Souvenir from where?! I thought you said you needed sleep!"

"Never said where we were going to sleep," Alex called over his shoulder as he skipped out of Jack's office.

With in ten minutes he borrowed a set of Torchwood camping supplies and loaded them into Tosh's car. A few minutes later Tosh came into the garage and they headed out angling for their field. 

Alex had found himself over the last few months telling Tosh stories he hadn't told anyone in years, not since Sam. Sitting there in the sun beams Alex told her about Ethan teaching him to read and James getting stuck in a tree when he was eight. He told her about the first time he noticed himself not being like other kids. And he found himself wanting to tell her things that he shouldn't, stories about white walls and metal tables...

"Alex I know you've said it's ok," Tosh broke the silence as she drove them through the quiet streets of Cardiff, "but I really am sorry about not stopping them from following you and for helping them. I knew it was wrong but I did it anyway because I was as curious as them to find out who you were meeting. It was terrible of me, I'm your friend and you've trusted me and I betrayed that trust terribly."

Alex smiled softly at her, "It really is ok now Tosh, I forgive you and know you'll never let them or yourself ever do something like that again so stop worrying and feeling guilty."

Tosh nodded her agreement and relaxed a little as they left Cardiff, she would do everything in her power to make this up to Alex and to protect him in the future. She wouldn't allow herself to fail her friend again.

~**~

They got to the field just as the sky started to turn gray with dawn and they laid on the hood of the car watching the sun push it's way over the horizon.  
"Tosh there's something I want to tell you," Alex started, staring up at the fading stars, "but I want you to promise that after I tell you you'll help me do something no questions asked."

Tosh stared at him for a moment unsure but she could feel that this was important and couldn't bring herself to deny her friend anything, "Alright Alex what is it?"

"I've told you about my family, about when I was small and when I appeared to be a teenager but I never told you about the time in between," Alex said without hesitation (before he could change his ,mind), "That's because I wasn't with Ethan and the rest of the family during that time."

Alex shifted and slid off the car to collapse onto the damp grass, tugging off his shirt as he went. He let his wings out and spread them to their full length to soak up the rising sun.

"You asked me once about the scar on my shoulder but I didn't answer. When I was young we were in Ireland on vacation and... I was out in the forest, stretching my wings, when these men came out of nowhere and knocked me out."

Tosh gasped staring wide eyed at her friend as he lay stretching casually in the grass and continued his story.

"They took me to a lab and did things to me ... experiments. I don't really know exactly what all they did or what they were looking for, I was drugged most of the time. I got this scar when I got loose once, I managed to escape the room they were holding me in and one of them caught me. Bastard beat the shit out of me and nearly tossed me through a window, the glass tore through my shoulder nearly severed my arm. By the time I could think clearly again my shoulder had healed... The only things I clearly remember are the white walls, the smell of disinfectant, and this searing pain like ice shards in my veins." 

By the time he finished his story Tosh had fallen to her knees her hands clamped over her mouth with tears in her eyes.

"There's no need to be so upset Tosh, that was nearly ten years ago," Alex soothed smiling sweetly at her.

"How old are you?" Tosh asked thickly.

"Mmmm thats a hard question," Alex hummed, "We found over the years that I age a lot slower than other people, but if we assume I was less than a year old when Ethan found me then I'm about 38."

Tosh's eyes widened, "But you look barely legal!" 

Alex laughed while Tosh blushed, "What can I say I age well," he sobered as a thought struck him, "Now that I think about it I haven't noticed any change in my physical appearance in about four years, for all I know I might never age or it might take another twenty years before I stop getting card checked when I go to bars other than Sam's"

"D-do you know what the lab was called?" Tosh hesitantly asked after a pause.

"Nope. No idea," Alex chirped in an unnervingly cheerful tone, "To be honest I don't really care, I'm just letting it fade into my past as much as possible. After all just about everyone in the lab is dead."

"What?! How did that happen?" Tosh said astonished.

"Some weird explosion," Alex explained waving his hand vaguely, "That's how I found out I heal really fast. When I woke up, really woke up for the first time, I was laying in the rubble a few fires still burning what was left of the building all around me and I only had a few fading bruises to show for it. By the time I managed to find my way out there was no trace on my body that any of it had even happened." He paused, "Except this scar on my shoulder."  
Alex flexed said shoulder pulling the tight skin experimentally before twisting into a sitting position to face Tosh.

"Now what I need from you," he said seriously, jaw clenched and hands fisted, "I hate asking you to go behind the teams back, but I need this," he stood and went to the car to pull out his backpack, he sat back down in front of Tosh with the bag and fiddled with a hidden inside pocket before pulling out the phone hidden there. He hesitated a moment before handing it over, Tosh took it looking confused, "If the others ever find out, if Jack finds out, I need you to use that to send a warning to my family," he explained, "Just say I've been caught and they'll do the rest, after that hide the phone as best you can so no one can track the contacts list. Will you do this?"

Tosh didn't even need to think about it, she nodded, "Of course," she would protect Alex's family even if she couldn't always protect Alex.  
Alex smiled brilliantly and reached for her hand, holding it he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, "I guess this makes you an official member of the family," he chuckled, "I'll have to start introducing you to everyone, I have a feeling the kids are going to love you!"

"Do you have a big family? I thought it was just James, Ethan, and Ethan's wife," Tosh asked curiously.

"Huge," Alex replied grinning, "I don't see family as people your related to, family to me are the people you love and trust with everything you are. Like I consider Sam to be family and I've trusted him with my secret and my family."

"So a lot of people know your secret?" Tosh could resist asking, "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"Nah, only some of the family knows about my feathery secret but they all know about me to one degree or another. Like Richard, the man I had lunch with," Tosh nodded guiltily but Alex wave that off, "he knows everything because he really was friends with my parents and he helped falsify my records. My friend Ichi, he owns an Italian restaurant Ianto and I go to sometimes, he only knows half of everything like he knows I don't age much and he knows what the kissing gesture means but he's never seen my wings and doesn't know about it. Though," his grin turned mischievous, "he does like to call me an angel."

Tosh couldn't help the laugh that burst from her chest at that, Alex chuckled as well before continuing.

"Still some of my family doesn't even know that much, the younger ones don't get in on any of the secrets until I'm sure I can trust them. You're the first one to find out since Sam," he hummed.

Tosh blushed and gave a small happy smile, "Thank you, for trusting me and for everything else."

Alex blinked confused, "What else have I done for you," he paused, "Well besides forcing you to lie to our boss and co-workers."

Tosh shook her head, "You've done more than that, you've been a very good friend to me and you never get bored or irritated when I start rambling about computers or new information I've found," she swallowed the lump forming in her throat, "You don't know how much that means to me."

Alex smiled sweetly, "I don't get mad or irritated because even when what you're saying isn't applicable to the current situation it's always new and educational, something I never thought about not knowing," he laughed, "Feels like you make me smarter every time you open your mouth."

Tosh blushed again and smiled helplessly as her eyes stung with gratitude, "Would you like to hear about the new translation program I'm developing?" she asked hopefully, she had been dieing to tell someone.

"Sure," Alex grinned, he loved watching how excited she got when explaining something complex and it turned out the program was rather fascinating.

~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short one but things should start to speed up a little plot wise. Next chapter will ease through Sleeper.


	16. I have some bad news

I have been having some issues seeing recently and went to the doctor and found out I have a form of Maculopathy (a disease that eats away at your fine detail vision, which is what let's you read... so yeah also makes it hard to write) it's really rare in people my age so that tells you how my luck tends to go.  


Sorry didn't mean to ramble, my point in this chapter is to fully explain why it might take me a while to post the next few chapters... that explanation being that I'm slowly losing my ability to read.

On the bright side I'm going to a specialist this week who will let me know if they can fix it! My eye doctor was hopeful he doesn't think the disease will spread through out my eye and make me completely blind and he thinks a minor laser surgery should fix the problem!

Again sorry none of you really want to hear my life story I just felt really bad leaving you all hanging with no explanation.

The next chapter is half finished and if all goes well should be up by the end of the week!


	17. To Get This Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol... yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long and isn't very good, the next one will hopefully be better and quicker.

Alex skipped up the stairs from the garage, it had been a good few weeks he had formally introduced Tosh to most of the family in Cardiff and got her in contact with some techy members in London and Dublin (they all seemed thrilled). On top of that he hadn't had any problems with Gwen or Owen (he even invited them for drinks on really good days)and Ianto and Jack seemed to be doing good, they were playful and went out sometimes. 

Everything was going great... but Alex couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was just around the corner. 

Alex skidded to a stop next to Tosh's desk where she and Ianto were discussing an alien artifact Alex chose to ignore.

"Hey Tosh," Alex said when they paused to greet him, "Sam wants to know if you're coming to sampler night."

"What's sampler night," Owen asked walking past to his own desk.

Alex frowned at his eavesdropping but answered anyway, "It's when regulars get free samples of the latest drink options." He turned to Ianto, "Sam says you're invited and so is Jack if you two want to make it a night."

Ianto smiled softly, "Thank you, I'll ask him if he wants to come."

Alex glanced at Owen who was scowling (pouting) at his computer and called, "You can come to Owen, if you invite Gwen and her boyfriend," Owen scowled harder but nodded reluctantly, "Awesome, Sam's at eight." He glanced at his watch, "Well I have some errands to run so I'll meet you all there," he explained as he hurried to the stairs.

"Where's he always off to," Owen asked bitterly.

"It's none of our business," Tosh snapped.

Alex grinned and pushed on with a bounce to his step, Tosh was looking out for him so he could relax.

 

~*~

 

Alex managed to get to the bar an hour early to help Sam set up and organize so it wouldn't be complete chaos when the night began. Tosh showed up at 7:30 and helped Alex set out decorations so by 7:50 when Owen arrived there was shot glass shaped confetti everywhere, including in James' hair (he had the misfortune of walking, literally, into the middle of a confetti war earlier). Gwen and her boyfriend walked in at 8:00 just as the place started filling up with regulars and hopeful passerby. 

Alex bounced up to them in a shower of reflective paper clippings, "Hey Gwen!"

Gwen looked bewildered but amused flicking a mini hot pink shot glass off his shoulder, "What happened to you?"

Alex grinned, "Confetti war, Tosh won," he pouted, "but only because her and Sam ganged up on me," he smiled again, "So this must be Rhys!"

Gwen shook herself out of her daze and nodded, "Yes this is my fiance Rhys, Rhys this is my co-worker Alex."

"Nice to meet you," Rhys said offering his hand.

"You too," Alex replied shaking his hand firmly (Rhys seemed like the type of bloke that respected a firm handshake), "Tosh and Owen are already here," he jerked his head towards a large table close to the bar, "I'm helping Sam out tonight because the other bartender called in sick so I probably won't be over for awhile, but drinks are free for you guys all nights. Enjoy!" He darted back to the bar where Sam was being swamped. 

He lost track of things for a while, by 8:30 he was beyond frustrated and finally snapped, climbing up onto the bar and shouting for attention.

"Oi!" he yelled waiting for the bar to quiet before continuing, "Only regulars get free drinks, if we don't recognize you then you've gotta pay like any other night. And regulars! Only drinks off the sampler menus , you'll find them on just about every available surface in here. Davids!" he snapped as a scraggly greying man opened his mouth, " if you claim you can't see the menu right in front of you then I'm cutting you off and calling your wife because you've obviously had to many," the man's mouth shut with an audible click, Alex smirked and jumped off the bar, "Now, who's next?" And the noise continued if a little calmer.

""Well done," Jack complimented, pushing his way to the bar.

"Thanks," Alex said with a grin, "What can I get you?"

"Two beers," Jack replied.

Alex got his beers then leaned over the bar gesturing Jack closer so he wouldn't have to shout over the noise. 

"Hey, we're closing at midnight since it's a specials night, if you all stick around and take it easy on the drinks we'll pull out the really good stuff and hang out for awhile," he offered.

"Sure," Jack nodded, "I'll let the others know."

"Thanks," Alex shouted heading down the bar to a waiting customer.

At 11:45 Sam called last call and by 12:05 the last drunk had been sent of in a taxi leaving the bar empty except for the Torchwood team, Rhys, and Sam (James had tapped out at 10:30 claiming an early business meeting).

Alex made his way over to the table with a tray of drink, feeling rather proud that all of them were at least partially sober.

"Now ladies and gents, we're starting off with simple straight drinks; some Dalmore, some Magner's, some Jack Daniel's, and some Johnbie Walker,"he listed setting several glasses of each down, "then the brave one's can join me at the bar for some fun," he gave a smirk and sauntered behind the bar.  
They all looked dumbstruck for a moment then Jack grinned, took a shot of Jack, and strutted up to the bar.

Challenge accepted. 

Tosh and Ianto shared a glance before joining them, closely followed by Gwen, Rhys and Owen hung back savoring the various liqueurs on their table before heading over as well.

Alex grinned at the group , "Ok everyone this is a bit of a game," he pulled a black bag out from under the bar, "this bag has slips of paper with names of drinks on them that I learned to make while on a trip to America a few years back. One person at a time will reach in and pull out a slip and order what's written on it, I will make a round of it for everyone," he held the bag out to Tosh, "Rule one you must order loud enough for everyone to hear, rule two you must drink it, everyone must drink it, until you are unable," he waggled the bag at Tosh, "Well Tosh, you first." 

Tosh tentatively reached into the bag and pulled out a slip, read it , and promptly slammed it face down and turned beat red.

"Come on Tosh, rule one,"Alex prompted mischievously, "You have to order it like any other drink."

If possible Tosh went redder before setting her shoulders defiantly and clearing her throat, said clearly and loudly (if a bit unsteadily), "Can I get a screaming orgasm please."

Dead silence, then the group burst out laughing.

"Holy shit," Gwen choked out between snorts of laughter.

"Yes you can," Alex said with a wicked smile, hands already moving to make the drink, "You in on this too Sam?"

"Nah," Sam answered grinning, "I have stuff to do, I need to be able to walk tomorrow."

That just made them all laugh harder, Alex had the drinks ready by the time they all calmed down.

"That looks like-" Gwen trailed off in a giggle.

"Like someone shot their load in a shot glass," Owen snorted sliding beside them.

"Mm," Alex hummed picking up his own shot and sipping at it, "tastes good, learned it from an island man while touring Hawaii. It was-" he smirked over the rim of his glass, "an educational night."

"Well," Owen said picking up his own shot, "I'm impressed I wasn't even sure you knew what sex was."

"And for that you draw next. Now shut up and drink!"Alex commanded and swallowed the last of his own.

Everyone took a tentative sip of their drink, except Jack who sucked his down with a heated glance at Ianto (who quickly finished his own drink to hide his faint blush).

"It's really good," Gwen complimented.

Alex smiled and shoved the bag at Owen.

Owen did his snarky face and pulled a slip, "You've gotta be kidding, this can't be real," he sneered.

"Look it up,"Alex smirked and pulled a book out from under the bar titled 'Dirty Drinks:Bartenders guide', "All real I assure you, now stop being a prat and order."

Owen snorted and rolled his eyes then slapped the paper on the counter and ordered demandingly, "Cock sucking cowboy."

There was a beat of silence, then everyone was giggling like a bunch of school girls while Owen scowled and Alex prepared the shots with trembling hands (internally he was laughing his ass off).

It continued like this, all of them getting progressively drunker and good humored.

Gwen, "Can I get a Royal Fuck?"

Jack, "Oo, Sex On My Face that sounds fun!"

A relieved Rhys, "A Porn star," (Ironically an actual porn star taught me that," Alex chuckled).

Ianto, "A Bend Over Shirley please."

The list went on getting more slurred by the shot, soon they'd gone gone threw everything from 1-900-fuk-meup and Sex With An Alligator to the common blowjob and screwdriver.

"Ok I think you guys are to sloshed to read properly so we're going to close out with a couple of my personal favorites," Alex said mixing the next round with practiced hands., "First a Mountain-Dew-Me."

"This 's really good," Gwen slurred taking messy sips of her drink.

"It's very green," Owen grumbled glaring at his drink before sucking it down in one gulp.

"Mm," Alex hummed already mixing the next round," This one's called Blueballs because by the time you get to this one you've got no chance of getting it up."

"S' blue," Ianto noted blurry eyed.

Alex smiled and gave Ianto a smaller glass than the others.

"This one's kinda thick and really creamy," Alex said pouring it carefully, "it might not be to your tastes, it's called The Climax."

"Why do half your drinks look like spunk," Owen asked swirling his shot, raising an eyebrow at the thickness.

Alex raised a brow in return, "Those are club drinks, there are two reasons to go to the clubs; to get drunk and to get laid, the drinks reflect this."  
"S' really good," Gwen mumbled around her glass, petting Rhys head where it rested on her shoulder.

Alex turned on the blender startling everyone (nearly sending Rhys to the floor) he shut it off again and pulled out martini glasses for everyone.  
"Here's the grand finale Suck, Bang, and Blow this usually comes in a huge martini glass," he explained pouring the drinks, "After this I'm calling you all a cab."

He passed out the drinks and cleaned up the bar and sat down with his own drink.

Sam had already finished cleaning up the rest of the bar and headed up to his apartment on the second floor. Alex looked around at his team. Owen was scowling at nothing, Gwen was cuddling up with Rhys, Tosh was on the edge of sleep, and Jack and Ianto were making eyes at each other (Ianto's are less focused than Jack's). He could help but smile at the simple peace of it all. He noticed Tosh listing to the side and headed over before she could fall.  
"You can sleep in the guest room," Alex said propping Tosh against his side, "but first you guys need water." He made sure Tosh wouldn't take a header then got them all large glasses of water.

"So why is Tosh the only one that get's to crash at your flat" Owen asked accepting his glass.

"She's not," Alex said placing a glass in front of a muzzy Rhys, "Iant stays over sometimes too."

"That's not fair," Jack protested good naturally with a teasing grin.

Alex returned the expression and said, "No offense but with you guys' track record your lucky I let you in my bar, my house is out of the question at the moment."

Jack frowned, "Why?"

"Because Jack, it's my home," Alex huffed, "and I like it in it's current state with no holes blown in it or aliens laying in wait."

"We wouldn't let that happen," Jack protested.

Alex sighed, "Maybe but I run several successful businesses over the years with no backlash to my family and I did that by keeping home and work separate. I'm not ruining a good thing just because we get along and work well together."

"So why does Tosh get to go over so much? She's part of work," Owen argued.

"Tosh is family," Alex shrugged. Tosh looked up smiling happily (and a bit tearily) and Alex pressed a kiss to her forehead while refilling her water glass.  
"What about Ianto," Jack asked squeezing said man closer to his side.

"Ianto is a special case, he was impossible to turn away," Alex smiled amused at his sleepy friend.

"What do you mean?" Owen pressed.

"Who can say no to those soulful eyes," Alex said with pursed lips before breaking into a grin.

Owen frowned and Jack pouted (probably wondering why his eyes weren't soulful enough to get him an in) but Alex just rolled his eyes and went about finishing cleaning up the bar and calling cabs for Gwen, Rhys, and Owen. 

"So how are you getting the SUV to the Hub," Alex asked while locking the alcohol shelves and cabinets.

"Drive it," Jack answered distractedly.

"Not unless you're planning to kill yourself," Alex said glaring, "You've drank just as much as the rest of us, you're not driving I don't care what kind physiology the 51st century gave you."

"It's fine Alex, he can drive,"Ianto slurred un-reasuringly.

Alex pulled a classic Owen scowl but huffed and shrugged, "Fine, but don't cry to me when you're dead on a slab in the morgue because he ran you into a lamppost. Come on you three," he gestured to Owen, Gwen , and Rhys, "your rides are here."

He helped Gwen lift Rhys to his feet and out to the taxi, gave the cabbie some money after getting their address from Gwen, then did the same for Owen's driver.

"Just how loaded are you," Owen asked squinting up at him.

"Disgustingly," Alex replied simply as he shut the door and waved the car off.

"I won't drive if it really bothers you that much,"Jack said when he got back inside.

"Nah," Alex waved him off, "You're probably not even buzzed."

"Then why did you kick up such a fuss," Ianto asked fuzzily.

"Principle of the matter, and besides I've worked at the bar for years, it's pretty much an immediate response,"Alex explained while he checked all the windows then went to the back to double check the windows and doors there.

"Ok, ready to go," he said as he came back out, locking the swinging door behind him. Tosh nodded wobbly through a yawn and stood to follow him while Jack helped Ianto.

"Why aren't you drunk," Ianto asked when they were outside.

"Years of practice and a naturally high tolerance," Alex said locking the double bolt of the bar's doors.

"Well I guess we'll see you guys tomorrow,"Alex said through a yawn, "Night."

"Night." Ianto replied leaning heavily on Jack.

"Good night," Tosh pipped up fuzzily. 

"Are you sure you don't need a ride," Jack offered looking around suspiciously.

Alex smiled fondly, "No we're fine," he waved good evening to a neighboring business owner across the street who had also just finished locking up to head 

home, "this is one of the safest neighborhoods in this area if not all of Cardiff."

"If your sure," Ianto yawned.

"I'm sure," Alex grinned.

"Ok, get home safe," Jac ordered.

"Will do," Alex promised, wrapping Tosh's arm more firmly around his own and nudging her forward in the right direction.

They got home with no issue (as expected) and Alex helped Tosh to bed and checked all the windows and doors before heading to bed himself.

 

~*******~

 

The latest case of a nasty home invasion where Torchwood was written on the walls in blood reassured Alex that his paranoia (according to James) about security is a good and necessary thing.

"Yep, I'm out. I have enough paranoia without this shit," he said as soon as he walked in and turned on his heels and called Sam to pick him up down the road.

When the others got back to the Hub with a woman named Beth Alex hid out in Jack's office where he could watch and listen without getting involved. He watched them set up the strange prob chair and frowned disapprovingly at Ianto's exploding head joke but had to force down a smile at how light and happy Ianto seemed joking with Jack.

He was surprised and not that Beth turned out to be an alien sleeper agent, it's Torchwood, he would have been shocked if it turned out she was a normal human. There being other sleeper agents was a bit more surprising and disconcerting.

Alex set up shop next to Ianto and refused to move away until Jack and Gwen left to go after the last sleeper agent at which point he wandered around listening to the other three argue. He cleared his throat loudly to get their attention once Ianto was done going on about the phones being down, he gestured pointedly at the rather large short wave radio just as Jack's voice came in over it. He zoned out for a while looking over the radio and Tosh's desk set up only coming back to himself when Owen said;

"We should all have sex."

"Good God no," Alex wheezed clutching his head where he had banged it on the bottom of the desk.

"And I thought the end of the world couldn't get any worse," Ianto deadpanned staring blankly at Owen.

Alex giggled at Owen's affronted look gaining a concerned look from Tosh and a smile from Ianto. He stuck his tongue out at Tosh, he was allowed to   
giggle at the end of the world, he was coping ... sort of.

Of course the world didn't end so his response came across more manic then appropriate coping, but whatever.

"I need a drink, who's with me," he said at the end of the day.

Everyone but Gwen joined him and he ended up drinking alcohol poisoning levels of booze and happily giggling and falling over people.

"You're a touchy drunk," Owen grumbled pushing him over and away as he swayed his way.

"Mm," Alex hummed taking another swallow of his very large, very alcoholic drink cleverly disguised as your average cocktail.

"How much have you had," Ianto asked concerned.

"I'm still within my Sammy appointed limit," Alex mumbled around his straw.

"Barely," Sam grumbled placing a large glass of water and a plate of fries in front of Alex.

"Aw Sam, your so sweet," Alex slurred jolting up to plant a sloppy kiss on Sam's mouth, Sam rolled his eyes but kissed back. Alex pulled back and shoved fries in his mouth without missing a beat. Sam snorted and went back to the bar.

"Are you alright," Ianto asked frowning harder in concern, "I've never seen you like this before."

"That's because you weren't around in my wild days," Alex replied sipping his water.

"Wild days huh?" Jack teased wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yep, trying to forget, traveled all over then. Got trashed in nearly every major city in Europe and North America, met some ~interesting~ people," Alex smirked licking salt off his fingers.

"Ok, you've had enough," Sam frowned coming back to the table and snatching up his cocktail and taking it back with him to the bar.

"Sammy," Alex whined hurrying after him with grabby hands.

"What is with you tonight?" Sam hissed once they were out of earshot.

Alex sobered immediately glancing over at the table crowded by his coworkers, "Just feeling the pressure I guess."

"Maybe you should take some time off, get away for a while," Sam Suggested.

"Hm," Alex hummed rubbing his forehead, "No time, to much to do."

"Have someone else do it," Sam grumbled.

"Ah, but then the world might end," Alex replied twirling a straw "literally."

Sam snorted, "You couldn't have picked a more complicated job."

"Hm, I could have decided to be prime minister, " Alex smirked.

Sam laughed, "As if you would ever pick something so dull."

"Everything alright over here," Jack asked joining them with a hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah we're fine," Alex chuckled flicking his straw at Sam who bated it away with a stern frown (pout). 

His eyes wandered as his thoughts drifted, he looked back at the team huddled around their table chatting and teasing each other. They were all so peaceful, so content, he wanted to freeze this moment and let it last forever. But it wouldn't last forever things would change and with each change it got harder to keep secrets. The closer these people got the harder it was to lie to them, and it was starting to really scare him because he didn't think he could just walk away anymore. 

Alex looked at Jack and caught the concern in his eyes and glanced back at the table to see the others shooting looks his way with the same concern. He wasn't sure they'd just let him fade away, just drop out of their lives like so many others had.

He hadn't meant to get this close, to let the feeling squirm this deep.

To love all of them.

Bugger. 

~To Be Continued~


	18. I am so sorry!

Sorry I haven't updated in a month I've been sick almost constantly. At first I thought it was my eyes, when they strain I get nauseated and get lots of headaches and dizzyness, then I thought I had a bad case of the stomach flue. But no turns out I have bad luck when it comes to getting old people problems, I have gallstones. I think I might be the only twenty year old in all of recorded history to get macular degenerationd AND gallstones. Good news is what with being pretty much bed ridden I have alot of time to write, bad news is I have to use my phone to do it because I'm staying with my dad until after my surgery and I left my laptop at my aunt's so typing will probably take forever. My goal is to have the next chapter up by Sunday but they have me on oxycodone so I make no promises that it will be any good. Thanks for the patience! :)


	19. I Can Never Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick skip through The Last Man and Meat and Adam.

Alex was out of town when Tommy woke up for the last time, he felt horrible that he wasn't there when Tosh needed a friend most but he had buisness in London and he hadn't thought this year would be any different than the last. He hurried home as soon as Ianto called and told him what happened and found Tosh curled up in her room at his flat. He didn't waste words, nothing he said would make the pain stop, he just climbed in next to her and held her until the tears dried and the trembling retreated to just her fingertips. Once Tosh had calmed he helped her out of bed and onto the couch, he made her tea and soup and they watched bad tv and tried to pretend fate wasn't cruel to those who deserved it the least. 

~*****~  
"Have I mentioned how much I hate people," Alex tried for a light tone but his voice cracked and he could feel his eyes burning as he touched the poor tortured creatures side, "How can it be so easy for some to be so cruel?"  
Owen didn't answer but Jack looked like he wanted to but Alex didn't really want to hear what he had to say, what anyone had to say.  
"We should put it out of it's misery, it will never recover from this, it's the only humane thing we can do," he forced out a few tears spilling out as the words scrapped on the way out.  
Jack immediatly starts in on sedating it and waiting for an opertunity to set it free but then the butchers show up and there's a show down and the poor creature starts struggling and Owen reluctantly does what needs to be done and eases the creature into a painless, peaceful, eternal sleep.  
"Thank you," Alex murmurs to Owen in the SUV on the way back to the Hub it's not much but it's all the comfort he can muster when he's this wrung out.  
Owen nods but doesn't reply, his eyes distant.  
~*******~  
Alex paused at the top of the stairs leading up from the garage, something was off, he looked around the Hub trying to figure out what was wrong. But everything was familiar, Tosh was at her desk, Owen was across the room pinning over her from a distance, Jack and Ianto were up in his office flirting, Gwen was late as usual, and Adam was leaning on Tosh's desk chatting her up. Everything was normal, so why did it feel so off?  
"You alright Al," Adam asked clapping him on the shoulder.  
Alex frowned confused, "M' not sure. Feel as though somethings off, like I'm forgetting something or... something," he huffed frustrated and shook his head, "Mighta had a few to many last night or maybe I ate something wonky and it's throwing me off."  
"Probably, you did eat those clams when you, me, and Tosh went out, remember?" Adam said squeezing his shoulder.  
Alex felt a wave of dizzyness but nodded as the night before came rushing back, of course it must have been the clams.  
"Your right, I think I'll have some tea, settle my stomach," Alex mumbled blinking fuzzily as he stumbled towards the kitchen.  
Tosh rinkled her nose as he passed her, "I don't see why you always invite him Adam, he always ends up smashed and pawing at you. It's disgusting," she complained leaning into Adam's side.  
"Take it easy on him Tosh, the poor bloke has noone to spend time with but Owen, " Adam soothed.  
"And? They're perfect for each other leave them be," Tosh pouted.  
Alex shook his head again brushing away the strange twinge in his ches, Tosh was just being her usual bitchy self, she had never liked him. He managed to fix him a cup without making a mess and headed over to medbay to greet his best friend.  
"And how is my second favorite doctor today," Alex teased leaning on Owen's work table, "Still mooning over Miss if-she-lifts-her-nose-any-higher-she'll-drown-when-it-rains?"  
"Really?" Owen huffed nervously.  
"Mm, it is a bit of a mouthful," he sipped at his tea, "I'll come up with something better later."  
Owen sighed, "I wish you wouldn't say those sorts of things about her."  
Alex snorted, "Oh right I forgot, she hung the moon and shoots rainbows out off her ass and we mear mortal filth are lucky to share the same air," he said sarcastically, "I don't see what you see in her, you should go for Gwen instead she's half decent when she's not being a bitch and at least she acknowledges your existence on a daily basis."  
Owen scrunched up his face, "You know I can't just go for Gwen. And besides she's way out of my league and I could never do that to Tosh."  
"You do realize you can't cheat on someone who you have never and with your attitude will never be with right? Do I need to put you in therapy? Have you gone completely delusional?" Alex complained.  
Owen blushed and looked down at his feet humiliated.  
Alex huffed, "And what's with all this out of your league crap? Some contacts and proper posture and you'd look decent, fuck anyone who tells you otherwise."  
Owen blinked back happy tear, "Thanks Alex that means alot," he croaked and hugged the blonde.  
"Oh ew Owen gross you know I don't like touching it's so weird," Alex complained pushinh Owen off.  
"Sorry forgot," Owen stuttered blushing.  
"Ugh, I'm going back down stairs," Alex groused and headed toward the stairs to the garage shooting Tosh a dirty look when Adam's back was turned she flicked him off in return but he didn't care the bitch could get stuffed.  
~**~  
Jack sat them all down around the table and one by one they remembered themselves.  
"Tell me," Jack ordered gently.  
The memories flooded through him and he couldn't stop the words.  
"I was so alone, I was cold a crying, abandoned. Then warmth wrapped around me and wll I knew were kind eyes and soothing hands and I was happy and safe," he murmured, "I have a family, people to care for to live for. Days spent in the sun laughing and playing."  
Jack smiled softly and Alex smiled too though he could barely feel it.  
But the smile faded as if it had never been with the next memory.  
"It's cold and dark and I'm scared," his hands shake and he breathes shallow, "So much pain and fear, I'm lost and trapped and I just want to go home. It hurts and I cry but they won't stop no matter how loud I scream."  
Jack moves over to him wanting to comfort him but all he has to offer is the retcon pill.  
"I'm finally home but I'll never be safe again, I can't tell, they won't be able to handle it. So many secrets so many lies, I could burst from all of it. It still hurts but I can't tell them. I can never tell."  
"You can tell me," Jack soothed even though he knew it was a lie because none of them would remember.  
Alex smiled sadly up at him, "No I can't, you would never understand. You would hate me," he looked down at his shaking hands and shoved the pill into his mouth and dry swallowed before downing his water, "I can never tell," he sighed resigned and rested his head on his folded arms and drifted away to oblivion.  
~**~  
"Whelp wouldn't be the first time I've forgotten a few days, I'll carry on," Alex huffed pushing himself away from Tosh's desk and heading for the cells while the other five grumbled among themselves over what might have caused the loss of the last fourty eight hours.  
"Aren't you curious what happened," Tosh asked confused.  
Alex shook his head, "Something tells me I don't want to know, it's best left alone."  
Tosh studier her console, "Maybe you're right we might have made ourselves forget for a good reason," she cleared the screen decidedly and moved to collect her things.  
"I feel like pastries for breakfast care to join me," Alex asked her offering his arm.  
"That sounds lovely," Tosh agreed taking his arm.  
"Call if anything strange happens or you lose anymore time," Jack ordered heading up to his office.  
"Will do, stay safe all," Alex tossed farewell and lead Tosh out of the Hub and towards his car and away, today felt like a feild day. 

~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's messy or has mistakes I'm doing it all on my phone during a sleepless night and sleep deprived morning.


	20. The Wave Hit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reset

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any mistakes, I'm still using ky phone and it kinda sucks.

"Is it strange that this no longer bothers me," Alex asked curiously tilting his head to get a better look at what Owen was doing with the body in medbay.   
"Not really," Tosh shrugged before turning to talk to Jack.  
Alex yawned getting bored with the mild chit chat and buisness talk.  
"Jack, your VIP visitor is hear," Ianto's voice came over the coms.  
Jack grinned and took off for the visitor's entrance.  
"Didn't realize we were having a visitor," Gwen said following Jack.  
"Suddenly in a underground mortuary, on a wet night in Cardiff I hear the song of a nightinggale," Jack said dramatically.  
"Didn't know you were a poet," Alex raised an eyebrow as he joined the others to watch the cog door open.  
Jack ignored him in favor of greeting the pretty dark skinned woman entering the Hub.  
"It's good to see you Jack," the woman said hugging Jack tightly.  
Jack smiled laughing as he hugged her back then turned to the team, "Toshiko, Owen, Gwen, Ianto, Alex meet Martha," he grinned.  
"Just a casual visit or-" Owen asked and Alex can already hear the flirting starting.  
"To finish your post mortem," Martha replied cheerfully movinh past him without a second glance.  
Owen gaped after her for a moment before hurrying to catch up.  
"I like her," Alex grinned.  
"Doctor Jones is from UNIT," Jack explained happily following with the rest.  
"Uh sorry, sorry I get a bit confused. Which ones UNIT," Gwen asked.  
"Inteligence, military, cute red caps," Jack explained.  
Alex blocked the rest of his ramble in favor of watching Martha work. Once she was done explaining her reasons for coming and her post mortem Alex left the medbay for the cell block, it was about time he checked in on Monkey.  
~**~  
"Have I mentioned I hate crime scenes," Alex sighed exhausted as he flopped down on the couch in Jack's office, "I don't know why you keep sending me out."   
"Um, what is it that you do," Martha asked curious.  
"I'm a machanic," Alex explained loftily, "I make sure things don't blowup, bodies are not my forte. I prefer machines or at least living people, no more sending me to look at dead things." With that he rolled off the couch and headed to the door, "I'm gonna check the SUV and see if Tosh needs help."  
Jack nodded but didn't look up from his desk while Martha watched the blonde curiously as he left.  
"He's a bit odd, where'd you find him," Martha asked.  
"Ianto found him actually," Jack replied, "We sent the SUV to his shop nearly weekly and he handle aliens so well we hired him."  
"Wow, how did he find out about aliens," Martha asked excitedly.  
"Well it depends on which alien you consider being the first," Jack considered.  
"What do you mean?" she frowned confused.  
"Well technically he found the remains of a jelly alien in our engine and he also caught a metal eating lizard he later named Monkey," Jack answered, "but it was when he knocked a Weevil out with a tire iron that convinced me to hire him."  
"Wow," Martha breathed arching her eyebrows, "He must have a strong arm. "  
"Wish I had the chance to try it out," Jack mused wistfully.  
"You haven't?" Martha arched an eyebrow surprised.  
"No he's not interested and I'm with Ianto now," Jack said pursing his lips.  
"He's not interested?" Martha exclaimed shocked, "Did he say that?"  
"In not so many words," Jack grimanced, "in the begining he didn't seem to like me much and it only got worse when I left with you and the Doctor, but we've been getting along lately and he and Ianto are good friends."  
"You mean your charm doesn't work on him," Martha joked.  
"I know!" Jack exclaimed waving his hand dramatically, "I don't know what's wrong with me."   
Martha paused blinking in shock, "Wait are you sure you don't fancy him? Usual you would think you'd wonder what's wrong with him," she questioned hesitantly.  
"Don't be rediculous," Jack scoffed, "Now come on let's get back to work."  
~**~  
Alex sat in the conference room twirling a pencil with the others listening to Owen and Martha explain Reset.   
"Have I mentioned I hate doctors, with the exception of two," Alex said rinkling his nose at the photo of Aaron Copley.  
"Thanks gearhead," Owen sneered.  
Alex blinked at him, "Oh right make that three."  
Ianto stiffled a laugh and cleared his throat, "Who are the other two?"  
"My brother and grandfather, there are more if you count therapists, I only hate individuals of those," Alex explained loftily, "Long story short I call pass on interviewing him, his face gives me the chills."  
"Alright," Jack conceeded amused, "Owen you're with me, the rest of you keep looking,"  
~**~   
"I don't like her being in there," Alex huffed draping himself lazily across Ianto's back to watch Martha's footage over his shoulder, "It's not safe, we can't get to her immediatly. Anything can happen in the time it takes for us to get to her."  
"Jack says she can handle herself," Ianto tried to reassure him, "besides we are watching her at all times, if something goes wrong we'll be there in minutes."  
"Yeah," Alex sighed, "but you can do a lot of damage in minutes."  
Ianto turned to look at him concerned, this close he could see flecks of silver in Alex's grey eyes and faint shadows under his eyes that only seemed to get darker everyday, "Maybe you should lay down, get some rest, it will be a long night."  
Alex sighed again slumping like something went out of him with the air, "Can't sleep," Alex frowned, "Something about this case Yan," he sighed again, "it feels bad, like something is going to happen."   
"What do you mean," Ianto asked gently lifting his hand to cover Alex's on the desk.  
"I don't know," Alex murmured, "but I think I will take that nap now," he flipped his hand to squeeze Ianto's then pulled away heading for Jack's office to crash on the couch.  
~**~  
Everything moved so fast.  
They infiltrated the facility to get to Martha, he, Jack , and Owen found her and Copley.  
Owen saved Martha while Jack did his 'we're shutting you down' speach to Copley.  
Alex watched Copley turn from an arrogant madman to a man whose life's work was being destroyed, Alex watched him edge out of the room while Jack hilped Owen.  
He wanted to do something, to help Owen or stop Copley, but his body was stiff and didn't want to move. All he could do was stand frozen what Tosh and the others had found running through his head. Aliens, experiments, men in white coats not caring what pain they caused.  
The feeling of dread that had been building for weeks escalated and suddenly it was like a tsunami coming straight at him and he had no where to run. He was going to drown.  
He followed Owen out watching their backs, they got to the SUV and Jack ordered them to load up and Copley came out with a gun.  
The wave hit and washed over him striping him raw, and he knew what would happen and in the brief few moments he had while everyone processed what was happening he sent Tosh a text and stepped in front of a bullet.  
~*To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Sorry it's a cliff hanger! I'm battling a migrain and it's kicking my ass but I figured something was better than nothing when it comes to updates.


	21. Look At Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From this point on Owen is alive and Dead Man Walking and A Day In Dead never happen.

"Alex! Can you hear me Alex?" Martha yelled kneeling next to the fallen man.  
"You have to help him," Tosh shouted at Jack, cradeling Alex's head.  
"Alex stay with me! Look at me," Jack patted desperately at the blonde's face.   
"Move," Owen barked shoving Jack over so he can get at Alex's chest and the gaping wound there.  
"Alex," Ianto croaked stareing at the blood dripping from his best friends mouth.  
Alex choked and coughed trying to speak, "S-chhf-sorry," he gasped, "So sorry," he had to turn his head so the blood could pour out and he could breath. He lifted tear clouded eyes to look at Tosh, he raised his hand shakily and grabbed for the pocket he knew Tosh usually kept her phone.  
Tosh understood nodding and while the others focused on Alex she pulled out her phone and checked the text Alex sent.  
'Tell Sam to hide'  
Tosh looked down confused, Alex locked eyes liquid silver pleading, "O-our fam-chhf-family."  
Tosh nodded understanding, "Sh, don't worry I'll take care of it. Save your energy, just hold on."  
Alex nodded jerkily body trembling , skin gone snow white. He closed his eyes focusing on the pain in his chest until he could feel every pulse of blood and the edges of his torn flesh inside and out. He concentrated the energy flowing through him on those ragged edges and winced groaning in agony as he felt his artery knitting back together and his punctured lung sealing. He felt so weak, so tired now that he wasn't bleeding out or drowning in his own blood, he didn't have the energy to force the rest to heal any fast than it already was.  
"What the hell," Owen said as the blood slowed to a stop and Alex's breathing became easier, he looked closer at the hole and realized it wasn't as deep as before.   
Suddenly Alex struggled to sit up , Tosh immediatly helping him, he gave a harsh choking cough and a waterfall of blood spewed from his mouth.   
"Oh god," Gwen croaked covering her mouth.  
Something knocked against Owen's shoe, he frowned looking down and carefully picked up what had hit him, "Bloody hell!"   
"What is it," Jack asked frantically cupping Alex's cheek.  
Owen held up his hand showing him the bullet clamped between two of his fingers.  
"What?" Jack breathed, confused as he took the blood covered bullet. He looked down at the unconcious blonde then back at the bullet.  
"He's stable," Martha frowned confused, she looked closer at the wound, "I think he's healing."  
"What?! That's not possible," Owen hissed tugging the blood soaked shirt out of the way.  
As they watched the wound seemed to get shallower.   
Jack's jaw tightened, "Let's get him back to the Hub," Jack ordered moving to the SUV the bullet clenched in his fist.   
"What's going to happen?" Tosh called to him a little frantic, hugging Alex to her chest.   
"We're going to find out what's going on," Jack growled.  
~**~  
"What are you doing," Tosh asked hurrying to catch up to Jack as he carried Alex down into Medbay.  
Jack put Alex on the exam table and moved around it hooking up restraints.  
"What are you doing?!" Tosh yelled moving to rip the restraints away from her blonde friends wrists.  
"We have to restrain him until we know what's going on," Jack said firmly pushing her away and fastening the restraints around each of the blonde's limbs.  
"But- but it's Alex," Tosh tried to undo the restraint around his wrist desperately, "he's our friend! You can't do this to him!"  
"We need to know what's going on," Jack yelled grabbing her hands to stop her and pull her away from the table, "Owen start the blood work,"  
Owen hesitated but moved to get what he'd need to get the samples.  
Tosh struggled trying to get to Alex.  
"Stop! Toshiko stop!" Jack ordered shaking her lightly, "What's gotten into you?!" Jack stopped suddenly as a thought hit him, he stared at her harshly, "You know what's going on don't you?"  
Tosh squeezed her lips together and refused to look at him, she stared at Alex's slack face.   
"Gwen take her down to a cell," Jack ordered.  
"What," Gwen asked shocked.  
"She can come out when she's ready to talk," Jack said sternly passing Tosh's hands to Gwen who reluctantly took them.  
"Come on Tosh," Gwen murmured gently leading the other woman away.  
"Is this really neccessary," Ianto asked quietly from the stairs, eyes locked on his friend.  
"We need to know what's going on," Jack repeated also watching the blonde, "We don't know if this is dangerous or not."   
Ianto nodded doubtful and unhappy but willing to do as he's told.   
~**~   
Owen stared at the blood analysis completely confused.  
"It's like you're not even human," Owen whispered to himself.  
"What have you found?" Jack demanded coming back into the Medbay.  
"I'm not actually sure," Owen hesitated, "-but whatever it is it's not human. In fact I ran his dna through the system and there are no matches, it's nothing we've ever seen before."  
"So he's not human,"Jack asked face darkening.   
Owen frowned pulling on his scrubs, "I have no idea what he is, but I'll try to figure it out."  
Owen did every scan thry had on the blonde and he was no closer to figuring out what he was.  
"All the test show is that he's humanoid, in fact he appears completely human until you get down to his dna and cells. They act as human cells do but they grow way faster. I'm still trying to make sense of what else they're doing," Owen informed his pacing boss at the top of the stairs.  
Alex shifted on the table with a soft groan.  
"I think he's waking up," Owen called moving towards the other man.  
Grey eyes fluttered open and blurrily looked around. Owen watched his confusion grow and ss he struggled when he realized he was strapped down. He started looking paniced and mumbling, Owen moved forward to try and calm the blonde.   
"Hey calm down, you're going to hurt yourself," Owen tried to sound soothing as he gently placed his hand on the now crying man's arm.  
Alex screamed  
~*To Be Continued*~


	22. Not a Chapter

So I feel really bad for not updating recently, I have no excuse except writing blocks a bitch, due to this block of the writing I've decided to reread the whole darn thing and am noticing a lot of mistakes that I'll have to fix when I get my laptop fixed. Also did anyone else notice I kinda implied Alex likes giving head in chapter two? I sure didn't when I first wrote it but I went out with a friend and tied a cherry stem with my tongue and they brought the alternative interpretation of the act to my attention. So yeah... Awkward.

Once I'm done rereading I'll probably reedite then hopefully the Block will be at bay and I'll post again, really sorry about the wait :(. In the mean time I might edite this note and tell you about any other neat tidbits I notice my subconcious slipped in behind my back (the sneaky bitch). Until next time GOODNIGHT INTERNET!!

 

~*****~  
Ok just finished chapter three and remembered a comment a while back about Ianto acting 'camp', had to Google that not going to lie, since if you've read this far you know Alex is some kind of alien I'll tell you why. alex is an alien whose entire biology revolves around soothing and comforting, so similar to Jack he gives off pheromones only his comfort and put at ease. So Ianto's not being 'camp' it's the pheromones soothing him and making him more comfortable with physical contact, at least where Alex is concerned. I hope that clears up any issues anyone has about character's touchy behavior.


	23. I have no witty title to offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is chapters 23-25 I think? combined as I intended them to be.

Alex blinked blurry, trying to make out his surroundings but all he could see was the blinding light hanging above him.

He tried to lift his arm to block out the light but he couldn't move them.

He yanked at his wrist, he was strapped to the table.

Icy dread started to creep up his spine. He pulled harder, desperately twisting his wrist but the bindings wouldn't budge.

His breathing came faster and faster, his heart slamming against his rib cage.

This couldn't be happening.

This couldn't be happening!

He had gotten out! He was free! He was supposed to be safe! How had they found him?! This couldn't be happening!

He jerked his head around trying to see a way out but the light was to bright.

Then his eyes locked on a figure in a white lab coat and scrubs.

This couldn't be happening!

The figure moved closer and Alex writhed in his bindings that trapped him against the cold hard table.

He couldn't get out!

This was happening.

"Oh God please no!" he rasped, tears welling up in his eyes, "Please not again! Please, please not again!"  
But the figure kept advancing and Alex couldn't get away.

He could never get away.

The tears spilled over and streamed down his face.

Phantom hands roved his body, prodding, stabbing, slicing at his skin, digging deep and tearing him open without mercy.

The figure was barely a step away, it's hand inching closer as it said something Alex couldn't make out through the rush of blood in his ears.

The hand landed on his arm.

Alex screamed.

~***************************~

"Bloody Hell!" Owen yelped yanking his hand away as Alex let out a ear splitting wail.

"What happened? What did you do?" Gwen yelled from the stairs wide eyed in shock.

"I didn't do anything! He was freaking out, I barely touched him to try and calm him down and he started this!" Owen shouted back.  
Jack came sprinting down the stairs, "What happened?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Owen spat exasperated with the repeat questions.

Jack laid his hand on Alex's shoulder and the blonde thrashed on the table screams if possible getting louder.

Owen smacked his hand away tried to talk to Alex, "Alex! You need to calm down! You're alright nobodies doing anything! Calm down!"

But Alex just kept screaming, words filtering into the sound.

"Please don't! Please stop! I don't understand! Please stop! Please stop hurting me!"

Gwen gasped and tried to move forward but Owen gestured her back.

"No one's hurting you! Alex! No one's hurting you!" Owen tried shouting over him.

Alex's voice broke painfully but he kept gasping and whimpering.

"I don't understand! Why are you doing this?! I don't understand! Please stop! Please stop! Please stop!"

His voice got raspier before he choked and coughed but still forced strangled words out chanting, "I don't understand!" and "Please stop!" over and over.

Owen couldn't take it anymore, he lunged at the restraints tearing at them.

"Owen what are you doing!" Jack barked stepping around the table towards him.

"He's having some sort of flashback," Owen hissed managing to get one of his ankles free, "He won't stop until the trigger disappears."

"You can't just let him loose he could be dangerous!" Gwen objected, looking pained at her own words.

"She's right," Jack said reluctantly but with authority, "You can't just let him loose."

"Then lock down the bloody medbay because he's coming off the table," Owen growled letting the other leg free, Alex didn't seem to notice to focused on getting his hands free.

Jack looked like he was considering reaching for his gun but one glance at Alex sent him for the stairs calling out orders for medbay lock down.

Within seconds it was just Owen and Alex in the small space and Owen had one of his arms uncuffed.

Alex used his new freedom to tear at his other wrist apparently incapable of figuring out the buckle but willing to yank his own hand off if it meant he was free.

"Hang on! Don't do that! You're hurting yourself," Owen growled forcing the buckle open.

As soon as he was completely loose, Alex scrambled backwards and landed hard on his back on the ground but didn't pause in his frezied retreat until he was pressed flat against the wall curled into a ball.

Owen moved around the table towards him but that only seemed to make the tears come faster and his breathing more hysteric. He tore off his face mask and lab coat before approaching Alex, that seemed to calm him the slightest bit so Owen pulled off his scrub shirt as well.

"Hey, hey," Owen said in a hushed voice, "It's alright. I won't put you back on the table. I'm not going to hurt you."

Alex shied away from his hand when he reached for him and Owen quickly whipped his gloves off.

"What's happening Owen?" Jack called over the coms.

"Seems like the medical stuff is what's setting him off," Owen replied edging closer to the curled man.

Alex's sobs quieted but he didn't stop crying he just curled tighter and kept mumbling incoherently.

Owen managed to get his hand on his shoulder, Alex jerked violently then went completely limp and silent. Owen carefully uncurled him and looked at his face, it was completely blank, his eyes staring at nothing as tears continued to slide down his face.

"Somethings happened,"Owen said and reached for his scanner, he scanned him quickly and studied the readings on the screen, "He's gone into some kind of trance state. I don't recognize some of these readings."

He tapped at the screen frustrated.

"I need Tosh to run these through the data base and see if there are any matches," he growled irritably.

There was silence for a moment, "She's still down in the cell block."

"Well get her out then," Owen hissed, "I can't figure this out on my own and we don't know if this is dangerous to his health or not!"

There was no reply, Owen cursed and swiped at his keyboard.

"Owen?" Tosh's voice came over the coms, "What's happened?! Is Alex alright?!"

"I don't know!" Owen snarled, "I'm sending you the data now, I need you to run it through the system and see if there are any readings similar."

"Alright, I've got the readings and am running them through now," Tosh said shakily, "What does he look like? What is he doing?"

"Nothing," Owen replied looking back at Alex, "He's just sitting there. Hasn't moved a muscle since I moved him. He's just sitting there staring at nothing with this blank look on his face like a corpse." Owen swallowed harshly and went back over to Alex to check his pulse and make sure he was actually breathing, "He's breathings a bit shallow and his pulse is slow but not dangerously so, it's like he's gone catatonic."

"I've got some partial matches, sending them to you now," Tosh said voice breaking.

Owen went back to the screen and studied the data.

"Looks like I was right about the trance bit," Owen rasped looking between Alex and the screen, "Looks like he's putting off similar chemicals to the Sheromi healing trance and the hormones recorded during the Anunnakis tristissimus or 'depressed state'."

"What does that mean?" Gwen asked sounding frustrated.

"It means, as far as I can tell, that he's gone into a trance because of severe depression," Owen said slowly, "His body is shutting down to the bare minimum functions, his digestion had already stopped as well as motor functions. Even the majority of his brain function seems to have stopped, in fact the only parts of him that seem to be still going are his heart and lungs."

Owen went over and scanned Alex again to confirm his suspicions, "Yeah scan shows minimum brain activity."  
There was silence.

 

"What happens next? How long can he survive like that?" Gwen asked.

"Not long," Owen sighed kneeling back in front of Alex, "He can last maybe a week without food or water if he stays at this level of activity, maybe longer if his body accepts liquids and protein through an I.V. but not very long like that either if his muscles start breaking down."

"No," Tosh spoke up voice cracking with tears, "He won't be able to make it that long."

"What do you mean," Owen frowned pressing his fingers to Alex's pulse again.

Tosh was quiet for a moment before speaking hesitantly, "He'll start getting sick soon... and if he's as bad as you say..."

"What do you mean he'll get sick? He's been like this before?" Owen demanded.

"No," Tosh replied slowly, "It happens every few weeks when he hasn't had time off..."

Owen perked up as things fell into place in his mind, "Is that why you two go camping every other week?"

"Yes," she answered hoarsely.

"Well where do you go? We can take him there and maybe it'll snap him out of this," Owen scowled.

"We go to a field east of Cardiff, it's isolated by forest so no one sees," Tosh tried to explain.

"What the bloody hell good does a field do?" Owen snapped.

"It's just so no one will see," Tosh choked.

"See what?!" Owen growled rubbing his head harshly in frustration.

"... His wings," Tosh whispered tentatively.

"Wings?! He's got wings?!" Owen stared down at Alex's flat wingless back in confusion.

"Yes, he can retract them at will," Tosh explained, "but if he keeps them in for to long he starts getting sick... it's been nearly two weeks since he last let them out."

"Well how do we get him to let them out?!" Owen hissed.

Tosh didn't reply for a moment and when she did it was on a sob, "I don't know!"

Owen huffed and stood so he could pace back and forth around the room.

"Is there any way you can shock him out of this?" Jack asked voice flat.

Owen scowled gritting his teeth, "I'm not going to start pumping him full of chemicals or stabbing him with sharp object to see if it wakes him up!"

"Well we have to do something," Jack barked angrily.

"Well you'll have to do that yourself because I'm not having any part in torturing the kid!" Owen snarled.

"You'll follow orders," Jack growled back.

"No I bloody well won't!" Owen shouted back throwing a scalpel at the barrier keeping them inside, it bounced off ineffectively.

He slammed himself against the wall and slid down next to Alex, staring at his useless hands before burying his face in them.  
There was no reply over the coms.

Owen just sat there, feeling more worthless than he had sense Kate got sick.

~*****************~

It had been days and Alex was still catatonic.

Jack had finally given in and let down the barrier and they moved Alex to lay on the couch in Jack's office so he could keep an eye on him.

But he didn't move. Owen eventually closed his eyes because he didn't even blink.

Jack finally snapped and put Tosh in interrogation.

"What do you know?!" he snarled at her where she cowered cuffed to a chair.

"What do you mean?" Tosh rasped completely terrified of her boss for the first time.

"What's wrong with him?!" Jack yelled slamming his fists into the table.

"I don't know!" Tosh shouted back anger overshadowing the fear, "You've done something to him! This is your fault!"

Jack jerked back then his face smoothed and he growled back, "I haven't done anything to him. I let him in and trusted him and he betrayed me! I did nothing to him!"

"Nothing except strap him to a table and make him re experience the worst memories of his entire life!" Tosh hissed venomously.

Jack took a step back, "What are you talking about?"

"He was kidnapped as a child and experimented on," Tosh spat furiously, "And now you're doing the same thing!"

"He was experimented on? By who?" Jack asked bewildered.

"I don't know," Tosh said deflating a little, "They drugged him so much he couldn't remember much. Just flickers and snippets of what they did to him, or at least that's what he would admit to me. I think he could remember more than he ever told me, I think it hurt to talk about."

"Did they strap him to a table?" Owen asked over the coms.

"Yes," Tosh said confused, "He didn't just let them torture him without a fight."

"Well shit!"

"What? What is it?" Jack demanded.

"I think it's sort of like PTSD," Owen huffed, "By sedating him and strapping him to the table we probably triggered the memories and over loaded his system causing him to go into the trance. How did he get out of the place they had him?"

"He said there was some sort of explosion," Tosh answered shaking her head, "he just woke up in the rubble and found his way home by instinct."

"Where is his home?" Jack asked latching onto the lead.

"I don't know," Tosh said helplessly, "He never told me that either. I think he was afraid we'd go after his family or something if you ever found out about him. He was always careful not to go into detail about where he used to live."

"Who are his family? Are they like him?"

"No," she shook her head, "He was adopted when Ethan found him in the forest."

"Ethan? His uncle that owns the garage?" Jack asked eagerly.

Tosh's stomach dropped out and her heart sunk to her toes, "He doesn't know anything either. Alex never told anyone anything, he didn't want to worry them. He only ever told me about the lab when he was off balance from not letting his wings out often enough. He never had that problem before he moved to Cardiff so he probably never told anyone else."

"We should still bring them in for questioning," Jack said preparing to give the order.

"You'll never find them," Tosh said quickly disgusted with herself for putting Jack on that path, Alex would never forgive her if anything happened to his family, "He keeps them well hidden and they were signaled as soon as he was shot to go hide."

Jack stared at her in shock for a moment then scowled furiously, "And who sent out the signal Toshiko?!"

Tosh raised her chin defiantly, "I did at his request."

"So if he dies it's your fault," Jack roared.

"if you hadn't locked him up and tried to experiment on him this would have never happened!" Tosh screamed back.

"I had to know what he was!" Jack yelled desperately as guilt washed through him, "I can't just let an unknown variable walk around! He could be a threat!"

"He's our friend!" Tosh cut him off glaring, "He's never done anything to make you think other wise but as soon as it comes to light that he's different you attack him!"

"He was hiding what he is!" Jack argued.

"Because he thought you would lock him up!" Tosh hissed, "And you've lived up to his expectations! I won't betray his trust by handing over his family as well!"

Jack slammed his fists into the table again and stormed out.

Owen entered a few minutes later.

"I won't tell you anything either," Tosh said flatly.

"Tosh," Owen said almost pleadingly, that set her back a step, "We need to do something. He's dieing."

Tosh bit her lip, "Let me take him. He might come out of it if he gets out of here."

"We can't just let you walk out with him," Owen huffed, "Especially in his state."

"Then come with us," Tosh said eagerly, "You can bring some of your equipment and monitor him, if he gets worse we'll come back."

Owen looked unconvinced but said into his com, "We have to try something Jack."

There was silence for a few moments before Jack answered.

"Alright but I'm putting trackers on all of you and you're taking the SUV."

~******************~

With in the hour they had the SUV loaded up and Alex laid out across the backseat.

"We'll be monitoring you the entire time don't try anything," Jack said securing a tracking bracelet to Tosh's wrist.

She glared at him but didn't protest.

Ianto entered the garage looking rumpled and tired.

"Can I go with them," he asked eyes pleading.

Jack hesitated but nodded, "Keep your phone on and be careful," he gave him a soft kiss before letting him climb into the SUV so that Alex's head rested on his lap.

Tosh took the driver's seat with Owen next to her, as soon as Jack closed the door and stepped away she hit the gas and set off for the east end of the city.

"Where are we going?" Ianto asked running his fingers through Alex's hair nervously.

"Our field," Tosh said shortly.

"Is this the field we found you in that one time Jack got jealous and tracked you?" Owen said with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied taking a turn a little to sharply.

"Slow down! This won't do any good if we crash before we get there!" Owen barked gripping the handle above his head, "It took bloody forever to find that damned field."

"That is the point," Tosh said frowning, "So no one stumbles across it."

They were out of the city and speeding down the road in minutes, after so many trips out here Tosh knew the road by heart and smoothly slowed down into the turn without any effort.

"You two sneak out here often?" Owen snarked.

"Every other week," Tosh answered unruffled by the implication, Owen had worn out the whole 'gearheads secretly dating' thing months ago it didn't faze her at all anymore.

"Are you two..." Ianto began to ask but he trailed off, fingers twined possessively in Alex's hair.

"No," Tosh answered the unfinished question glancing back to see Ianto slump slightly in what looked like relief, "We're just good friends."

They exited the trees and Tosh circled the SUV so it sat width wise across the entrance so someone would have to t-bone it to get into the field. They climbed out and Owen went for his equipment while Tosh and Ianto carefully pulled Alex from the car.

"He's so light," Ianto breathed, easily lifting Alex into his arms.

"He doesn't eat enough," Tosh replied frowning.

She lead him a little ways into the field then knelt down and gestured for him to do the same. Ianto carefully lowered Alex to sit on the ground and Tosh reached to unbutton his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Ianto demanded pulling Alex into his chest and away from Tosh.

"His shirt has to be off if his wings are going to come out," Tosh explained reaching for his shirt again.

Ianto reluctantly allowed her to unbutton it and helped her ease it off of him.

"Lay him on his stomach in the grass," Tosh instructed.

Ianto hesitantly followed the instruction then shrugged his jacket off and folded into into a pillow and slide it under Alex's head so his face wasn't in the dirt. Owen Joined them shortly after with a scanner and small I.V, kit just in-case.

"You'll have to lay down next to him," Tosh said doing the same herself, "We don't want his wings to accidentally hit us if he relaxes enough to let them out."

Ianto nodded and laid down on his other side. Tosh began gently stroking his hair and the top curve of his shoulders in the hopes it would help him   
relax. Ianto watched her critically before doing the same at his lower back, he ran his hand up and down his spine hand drifting higher and higher until it drifted over the spot between his shoulder blades.

Alex jerked.

All three of them froze.

"You're not supposed to touch him there," Tosh said tentatively, "He said it's really sensitive."

"Well it's the only spot getting a reaction," Owen said determined, "Ianto do it again."

Ianto did and got the same reaction. The third time Alex just arched his back slightly and by the seventh he let out a little sound. Ianto began rubbing little circles over the spot and Alex wriggle under his ministrations letting out little whines and whimpers.

After a few minutes Alex's eyes fluttered slowly open until he was staring blurry at Ianto.

"Yan?" Alex croaked squinting weakly.

"Hey," Ianto whispered back with a watery smile and rubbed more firmly.

Alex arched sharply into the pleasure and moaned.

"Yan you have to stop," Alex managed to rasp out wiggling under the continued onslaught.

Ianto frowned, "Why? Does it hurt?" he couldn't manage to make his hand stop just yet it continued to massage the area instinctively.

"No it-it-" Alex tried to explain but was cut off by another moan and with a short cry and sudden arch of his back his wings burst through narrowly missing Ianto's hand.

"Bloody Hell!" Owen yelped jerking back and falling on his back.

Tosh laughed in giddy relief.  
"Yan!" Alex whined trying to move away from the hand that still hadn't stopped.

"Oh," Ianto blushed and jerked his hand away, "Sorry."

"S'ok," Alex slurred through a yawn his eyes closing again before snapping back open and him scrambling to his knees, "What's going on?" he asked gripping his shoulders protectively as if that would hide the massive wings protruding from his back, he started to wince as he tried to pull them back in.

"No don't!" all three shouted reaching for him.

Alex stopped and stared at them wide eyed, he turned beseeching eyes on Tosh, "Tosh?"

"It's alright Alex no one is going to hurt you," Tosh tried to reassure squeezing his hand still clutching his shoulder.

Alex looked dubious but glanced between the other two men, eyes lingering on Ianto before dropping to the ground and his shoulders hunching before replying in a small voice, "K." He fell back onto his bottom so he was sitting cross legged and picked at the grass nervously, "What happened?"

"You freaked out," Owen said snarkily and stood to scan him again.

Alex flinched away from him with a whimper.

Owen stopped, lowering the scanner for a moment, "I'm just gonna scan you, you won't feel a thing," he said almost gently before starting the scan.

Alex nodded stiffly and tensed while Owen scanned, flinching when it got to close or buzzed louder but other wise sat obediently still.

As soon as the scan was finished Owen turned the machine off and gently ruffled Alex's hair before backing off to study the readings.

Alex watched him warily for a moment before his eyes flickered to Ianto nervously then to Tosh.

"So they know?" he sighed resigned.

"Yes, I'm sorry," Tosh answered guiltily, "I managed to send off the message like you asked though, so everyone is safe," she reassured.

"Good," Alex sighed then gave a weak weary smile, "You did good Tosh, thank you."

Tosh blushed and nodded solemnly, "It was the least I could do after you trusted me with them."

Alex nodded in appreciation his eyes darting back to Ianto and feeling guilty about the hurt in the other man's eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ianto asked feeling guilty and sad that his friend couldn't trust him with his secrets.

"You love Jack," Alex replied simply with a shrug, "Would you really have been able to keep such a big secret from him? Besides it would have been wrong of me to ask you to lie for me to Jack."

"But you told Tosh," Ianto said confused, "It was fair for you to ask her to lie?"

"Her finding out was an accident, though I will admit I was planning on telling her at least part of it," Alex answered tiredly, "It was necessary to ask her to lie once she found out."

"Actually I volunteered," Tosh corrected, "I wanted to help and I offered to help him keep his secrets."

Alex smiled sweetly at her and squeezed her hand in gratitude.

"So you've been going around behind our backs covering stuff up?" Owen growled distractedly as he kept scanning his results.

"You make it sound so insidious," Alex snorted, "We weren't out committing murder, just wander off for a while every week or so. Besides isn't covering things up half of our job anyway? Think of our activities as practice or job training."

Owen huffed but was to consumed to both with a reply.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" Ianto asked quietly.

Alex looked at him for a moment before answering, "Honestly? No. I've been with Torchwood for nearly three years, been in Cardiff for about four, and I started out as twenty-two , I figured I had maybe another two or three years before I have to disappear so no one gets suspicious, and that's stretching it."

"Suspicious of what?" Owen interrupting, tuning back in.

"It didn't show up in my scan?" Alex frowned, Owen shook his head so Alex clarified, "I don't age, well I might age but it's so slow you can't tell."

"What," Owen asked pointing the scanner back at the blonde to get a more thorough scan.

Alex shrugs, "Sorry I don't know much other than not seeing any difference in my appearance."

"Now that you mention it," Ianto said hesitantly, "you look exactly the same as the day we met, minus the grease."

Alex smiled uncertainly, not sure if this was the first sign of forgiveness, "Well I have let my hair grow out."

Ianto gave a small smile in return then frowned, "I'm sorry I let Jack strap you down."

Alex winced, "It's ok, not much you could have done. I'm sorry I've been keeping secrets and lying through omission for three years," he hesitated and bit his lip, "Just how mad is Jack? Should I be trying to escape?"

Ianto jerked at the suggestion and griped Alex's wrist as if afraid he would suddenly disappear, "He won't lock you up again," he promised trying to will Alex to believe him.

Alex stared at him unread-ably for a moment then nodded, "Ok," he bit his lip sheepishly gesturing at his wings, "Is it ok if we stay here for a while?"

"Of course," Ianto answered with a smile.

Alex fidgeted for a while before asking, "Want to lay on the grass under my wing? Tosh likes grooming my feathers while we relax."

"They're really soft," Tosh enthused, "and warm, fun to run your fingers through and they look beautiful when you smooth out the feathers properly."

Alex blushed and nodded shyly, "You can touch them too if you want, just not the smaller feathers near the base."

"Alright," Ianto nodded laying down on his back, following Tosh's example who had reclined on Alex's other side.

Alex carefully laid sown between them lifting one wing higher so he didn't hit Owen with it.

"You lay down too Owen," Tosh insisted tugging at him till he huffed and collapsed next to her.

"You can scan my wings if you like," Alex offered, wings twitching uncomfortably but didn't flinch away when the scanner started up almost immediately, Alex was shocked to realize Owen had been waiting for permission. He relaxed as Tosh started sorting and smoothing his feathers, he shivered lightly at Ianto's tentative first touch but soon grew accustomed to it and began thoroughly enjoying the attention as he listened to Tosh quietly explain how best to organize the feathers to Ianto over his back. Alex buried his face in Ianto's jacket breathing deep as he slowly drifted off to the soothing touches and low buzz of Owen taking scan after scan, he barely stirred when the buzz stopped.and a third set of hands joined in on smoothing his feathers he just gave a content sigh and dropped into a deeper rest.

~*To Be Continued*~


	24. In Our Defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was starting to feel really bad about how long it's been since I last updated so I'm giving you this, it's not the whole chapter but it's what I have finished and am happy with so far. I hope you enjoy and sorry for the wait.

Alex woke to gentle breathing across one shoulder, an arm around his waist, and two voices off to his other side. As he became more awake he recognized Owen and Tosh talking quietly.  
"How much longer do you think we have before Jack gets impatient and shows up," Alex asked quietly as to not wake Ianto.

"He's been calling every twenty minutes for an update," Owen snorted, "so I'd guess not much longer." 

As if on cue they could hear the sound of tires on the dirt path.

"Speak of the devil," Owen huffed.

Alex flexed his wings contemplating whether to hide them a soft murmur against his shoulder soothed him and instead he curled his one wing closer around Ianto's peaceful form and waited, feathers twitching anxiously.

They could hear an angry grumble and the sound of car doors on the other side of the SUV, Alex reluctantly turned to Ianto and gently nudged him awake, giving his friend an apologetic smile when he blinked unhappily into consciousness.

Ianto's eyes widened as they focused and caught sight of the huge silvery wings arching above him and on the blonde they attached to, "Beautiful," he breathed.

Alex smiled gently and nodded nervously behind him, "Jack's here."

The four watched as Jack and Gwen made their way on foot around the SUV into the clearing. Gwen froze in her tracks as soon as she caught sight of Alex, even Jack paused for a moment to take in the sight.

The sun glinted off silvery feathers making them seem to glow, as the blonde sat up to face him the light seemed to turn his hair to molten gold and eyes matched and out shone his wings, his entire being radiated light and warmth. Ianto sat up beside him, shirt messy and partially untucked and his hair mused pleasingly, putting a protective hand on Alex's side and Jack felt a spark of something intense and instinctive, a possessive pleased heat that struck like lightning and burned through him.

He shook his head forcing the feeling away making his mind focus on the matter at hand, "We need to have a long talk about keeping secrets," Jack said voice grave as he looked around at each of them, "Between cyberwomen in the basement, alien lovers giving out strange pendants, hallucinations telling us to do bad things, and secretly being an angel it's a miracle we haven't crashed and burned yet."

Alex's lips twitched uncertainly, "Well in our defense Jack you have enough secrets to fill the archives and we're not needling you to share," Jack scowled, "but, point taken we'll have weekly reveal all's. This week my contribution is that I have wings," he fluttered his feathers making Ianto's snort with suppressed laughter as they tickles his neck.

"This isn't a joke," Jack clenched his jaw.

"I know," Alex sighed, wings drooping, "I should have told you or better yet I should have refused your job offer and taken the damn Retcon."

Ianto's grip tightened instinctively and he looked pleadingly at Jack.

"He had every reason to keep his secret," Tosh argued defiantly, "you never would have accepted him, he would have ended up just another alien in the cell block."

Alex wings stiffened a shiver of suppressed fear ruffling his feathers but he tried his best to push it away and defuse the tension, "Tosh," he croaked voice breaking as the anxiety started getting the better of him.

"I already said you're not getting locked back up, calm down," Owen ordered kneeling next to him starting the scanner again.

Alex realized he was hyperventilating and struggled to try and regain control. Ianto stroked his arm and shivering feathers soothingly while Tosh mumbled profuse apologies into his hair arms around his neck, he wrapped his arm around her waist to steady her and sunk his free hand into the grass to steady himself. 

Jack was suddenly kneeling in front of him between Owen and Ianto, he gently reached out and griped the side of Alex's neck rubbing gentle circles with his thumb, "I'm not going to lock you in a cell," Jack murmured soothingly trying to force every ounce of sincerity he had into his voice and touch.

Alex took a ragged breath nodding trying desperately to believe him and to calm himself. He closed his eyes leaning into the hand on his neck and against Tosh's comforting warmth, focusing on the tender tug of gentle fingers in his feathers, when he opened his eyes again his breathing was even if a little shaky sounding.

"Your going to make me come back to the Hub for more scans," Alex said resigned, Jack nodded authoritative if a little reluctant, "ok, can we get food though? Deadly bullet wounds to the heart really leave a guy feeling empty."

"We'll order in," Ianto assured him immediately not even glancing at Jack for approval.  
Alex smiled and pulled himself up and away from the others until he was standing straight and far enough away from them to fully extend his wings. He flexed them until every joint was loose and relaxed then leisurely pulled them in so his back was once again smooth and wingless.

"Is it safe to do that," Ianto asked concern written all over his face.

"For now," Alex shrugged, "I'll have to come back out in a few days."

"Why not just do it now," Gwen asked looking at his back, apparently amazed at the lack of any indication of his wings.

"Because Owen wants his scans and Jack wants me back at the Hub," Alex answered swaying a bit, "and I might actually pass out if I don't get some food."

Everyone piled into their vehicles; Jack, Tosh, Ianto, and Alex took the SUV while Owen joined Gwen in her car still consumed in his readings. It took them a great deal longer getting back to the Hub than it did leaving it, by the time they got there Alex was pale from hunger leaning miserably on Tosh's shoulder in the backseat. He shakily slid out of the SUV once they parked in the garage and was promptly saved from falling by Jack when one leg surrendered and buckled.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Ianto said gripping his other arm to steady him.

"Yeah fine,"Alex replied, "just really hungry." 

They hurried up to the main floor, Ianto and Jack not letting go of him until he was sitting on the couch and even then Ianto only let go long enough to order food, Alex butting in to add a few things and double the order. They all looked at him a little shocked after Ianto hung up, Alex just shrugged and sighed ignoring their questions in favor of melting back into the couch and dozing off.

~****~

Alex woke again to the smell of Chinese food and let Tosh help him off the couch and up to the conference/lunch room where he immediately started inhaling whatever was pushed infront of him.

"Christ is your stomach a bloody black hole or something?" Owen snarked pushed away his own only half empty carton.

Alex took a moment to answer then he reached over to Owen's scanner and flipped it on as he spoke, "When I get hurt really bad my digestive system goes crazy, it breaks down and uses everything in my system already to replace nutrients and energy used to heal me. Nothing goes to waste my body completely absorbs everything to the point I could probably drink acconite and my body would break it into something usable."

Owen snatched up the scanner and starts mumbling to himself as he verifies what Alex said.

"I once ate a salt rock when I broke my leg on vacation, nearly broke my teeth too but it got the job done 'till I could hobble back to the house we were staying in. Cleaned out half the kitchen before my stomach went back to normal, Ethan was pissed wouldn't leave me alone for a month!"

"How bad was the break?" Owen asked tapping at the screen closest to him to bring the results up on the big screen to get a better look at them

"Shattered it," Alex said around an egg roll.

"What happened that you shattered your leg?" Ianto marveled watching him slurp down a huge clump of noodles.

"Fell down a cliff," Alex explained bluntly, at everyone's surprised looks he continued, "It wasn't a huge cliff, just a little one, forty or fifty feet at most and there was a bit of an incline so it wasn't like it was a straight drop. It was the rocks at the bottom that screwed me over, slammed into them pretty hard and all the jutting pieces hit me at weird angles, so yeah... shattered leg."

"And all you got was a shattered leg?" Owen snorted incredulously.

Alex paused thinking about it, "Well at least that's all that was left by the time I woke up. Don't know how long I was passed out though, might have been worse... there was a lot of blood... think I might have hit my head, my hair was all crusty with blood. Probably why Ethan freaked out so bad."

Everyone just stared at him for a moment before Tosh looking very concerned asked, "How old were you?"

"Um," Alex scratched his head thinking hard, "Well let me see that was the summer we went to Scotland with Marry's family," he blew out a harsh breath, "Damn that was twenty-nine years ago, so I was about eight or nine I think."

Jack, Ianto, Gwen, and Owen gaped at him in shock.

"How bloody old are you?!" Owen snapped roughly rubbing his head in frustration.

"Thirty-seven," Alex answered innocently, silently enjoying annoying the hell out of the man without even trying, "Maybe," he tacked on, at Owen's irritated growl he explained, "We're not really sure Da estimated my age when they found me at about four months old and I aged pretty normally until I was about twenty. Then I just kinda stopped."

"So you haven't aged in nearly two decades?" Gwen clarifies.

"Nope," Alex answered popping the 'p'.

"Will you ever age again," Ianto asked tentatively.

Alex looked at him expression sobering, "I don't know, I know about as much about what I am as you do," he visibly pulled himself together and forced himself to relax, "but that's alright, a bit of mystery keeps things interesting!"

None of them looked convinced but Alex wasn't really trying anyway.

Tosh took mercy on them all and changed the subject, "So is it safe to come off red alert?" She glanced between Jack and Alex, unsure which to really direct the question at.

Alex rolled his neck to look at Jack critically and asked, "Am I gonna be dissected?"

"What?! No," Jack sputtered frowning, confused and more than a little irritated at the question.

"Are you planning to interrogate or torture anyone for information about me?" Alex continued not even pausing to acknowledge Jack offended expression.

"No," Jack snapped fists clenching.

"No intention, not even a fleeting thought, to cause harm to myself or my family?"

"No," Jack growled staring deep into Alex's eyes.

Alex diverted his eyes and plastered a carefree smile on his face, "May I barrow your phone Tosh?"

"Of course," Tosh said and hurriedly handed over her mobile.

Alex swiftly typed in Sam's number, he answered on the second ring.

"Tosh is Alex ok," Sam asked anxiety clear in his voice.

"Do you and Tosh talk a lot?" Alex teased raising an eyebrow at Tosh's flushed cheeks, "I didn't even know you two had exchanged numbers."

"Alex!" Sam hissed in relief, "Are you ok?"

"Fine, healing just fine," the blonde responded scratching at the table, "It wasn't even as bad as London, wound was sealed within the hour."

Sam sighed over the line, "So should I call Ethan and give him the all clear?"

"No, not yet," Alex said loftily not look directly at anyone, "I'm probably going to be here for awhile."

Sam was quiet for a moment, "They're right there aren't they?"

"Yep," Alex chirped.

"And you don't want them to know you don't trust them," Sam sighed, "So don't give Ethan the clear. What about the others? Should I tell them it's fine to go about their business?"

"Yeah that would be great," Alex faked a happy smile, "You know I hate when my flowers wilt."

"Ok, call me again as soon as you can," Sam said voice showing his displeasure, "I love you Al."

"You too," Alex replied, "Thanks for doing this for me, swear I'll make it up to you. Bye"

With that Alex hung up and glanced around the table at all the confused faces.

"What?" he huffed handing Tosh her phone back, "Someone has to take care of my garden while you poke at me."

"No one's poking at you," Ianto said quickly.

Alex smiled gently, "Your reassurance is appreciated but I'm pretty sure Owen wants blood samples so there probably will be some poking."

Owen looked guilty (as much as a scowl could look guilty) but nodded.

"Well best to get it over with, you get your pokey stuff I'm gonna finish eating," with that Alex snatched another box of food and continued eating, ignoring all of their strange looks and   
Tosh's worried one.

~**To Be Continued**~


	25. Empathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team talks and Jack's trust issues rear their ugly head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know it's been a while but I promise I've not been relaxing on a beach somewhere, read the end comments if you want an explanation. Otherwise enjoy the long awaited chapter! Sorry if the writing is a bit spotty, it's been awhile and I'm having trouble connecting all the right wires upstairs to get as into the characters as I have been in the past.

Alex handled the blood samples better than even he expected (probably because Owen fore went the gloves and doctory stuff) barely flinched at the prick of the needle and only hyperventilated a little through the whole process. 

When it seemed Owen was finally done Jack cleared his throat to get Alex's attention.

"Are we moving on to the interrogation portion of the evening already," Alex asked trying to sound amused.

"Not an interrogation," Jack frowned, "just some questions."

Alex raised an unconvinced eyebrow, "So an interrogation," he smirked at Jack's scowl, "Better to say it plainly than to pretty it up for no reason."

Jack huffed in irritation but nodded, "So other than the wings and the healing, can you do anything else?"

Alex tilted his head contemplative, "Not sure, never had much reason to really think about it to hard. I suppose you could say I have a certain feel for things."

"Feel for things?" Jack asked dubious.

"Yeah," Alex hummed lifting his hand to study his fingertips, "I just kinda know things, can feel them. Like with the fairies, how I could tell what they were and wanted without being able to really hear what they were saying. Things just kinda slip into place in my head."

Jack frowned confused but unwilling to show it, "Have you ever had these feeling any other time?"  
Alex pursed his lips thinking, "I get bad feelings sometimes, right before something happens, like at the Pharm I got a really bad feeling and when all that weird hallucinating was going on before the Rift was opened."

"I never asked, did you have a hallucination then?" Jack couldn't help his curiosity.

"No," Alex shook his head, "Not sure anything could have convinced me to open the Rift."

"But you did help open it, all our retina scans were needed to open it," Jack frowned hard.

Alex looked away embarrassed, "Well I didn't really, I was kinda out of it, barely noticed them forcing me to look into the scanner," he winced, "It's an unfortunate weakness of mine when death or something traumatic happens right in front of me I kinda shut down while my mind processes it, luckily it doesn't tend to happen in life or death situation, more in the aftermath."

"Why do you think that happens?" it was Gwen that spoke up this time.

Alex gave a weary smile, "My minds kinda been through the ringer over the years."

"What do you mean?" Gwen had a scrunched unhappy look on her face.

Alex raised an eyebrow, "Surely Tosh has let slip that I've had a bit of a bad experience in the past," he looked to Tosh and her guilty look told him that yes she had.

"She mention something about you being held captive," Ianto offered voice tentative and quiet.

Alex nodded looking up at the ceiling so he wouldn't have to look at any of them but forced the pleasant half smile to stay on his face, "Yeah, not fun that. Was there for near on a year before some explosion destroyed the place. Don't ask me about it, I have no idea, I just woke up in the rubble."

"Do you remember anything from your captivity," Jack asked.

Alex's face went blank and his voice was hollow when he spoke, "Pain."

Ianto looked sick and inched closer to him while the others visibly paled.

"Let's not talk about that," Ianto said quickly, "Can you do anything else?"

"Hm," Alex hummed half listening, "People tend to be more comfortable around me, at least the sane ones, crazies find me threatening or unnerving. Don't know if it's a vibe I give off or a chemical or whatever."

"I noticed a anomaly in your pheromones," Owen jumps in waving his tablet, "I've got no way to test it, but my best guess is that you give of pheromones that put people at ease."

"You do smell kind of odd," Gwen offered.

Alex quirked an eyebrow at her.

"It's not bad! Just kinda smells like fresh laundry and baking, bit of ocean air," she defended herself.

"Anybody else been stealth sniffing me?" Alex asked teasingly.

Ianto blushed, "I have noticed you smell kind of nice, but I always thought you smelled like coffee and sleepy Sundays."

"So you smell different to everyone," Tosh asked curiously.

"I don't know," he shrugged then held out his wrist, "give it a whiff, let's see."

Tosh tentative;y leaned forward and inhaled along his inner wrist, then pulled back looking surprised and thrilled, "You smell like my mother's incense and spring flowers after it rains."

Alex lifted an eyebrow, "That's oddly specific, have you been thinking about that description for awhile?"

Tosh blushed, "I may have been trying to figure out your cologne since the first time I slept over."

Alex snorted but noticed Jack looked perturbed and offered the man his wrist, wiggling it temptingly grinning, "Come on Jack admit it, your curious, you want to know what I smell like to you."

Jack took a step back, "Uh."

"Well I'm curious," Owen cut in when the moment stretched into awkward, he leaned over and gave an obnoxious sniff then pulled back looking startled.

"Owen?" Tosh frowned leaning forward in concern.

"It's nothing, just smells like something I haven't smelled in awhile," Owen answered   
distractedly, "an old perfume and sheets fresh from the dryer."

"Hm, so are they smells that make you comfortable or at least brought you comfort at some point?" Alex pushed on dragging the attention from Owen.

They all nodded.

"So I give off pheromones that make people comfortable," he summarized, "it could be a defense mechanism or a natural state."

"Seems more like a natural state," Owen replied tapping at his tablet. 

"Anything else?" Jack prompted.

Alex hummed thinking hard if he forgotten anything, "Wings, healing, feelings, pheromones," his eyes widened and he sat up straight, "Oh yeah, I can't believe I almost forgot! I can do this energy transfer type thing through kissing."

"That's why you kiss your old friends," Tosh asked, pieces starting to fit into the puzzle in her mind.

"Mm-hm," Alex nodded, "show of mutual trust, I give a little energy and take a little. It also let's me keep track of their well being, if they were sick or something the energy I take would tell me."

"That's amazing," Tosh said in awe.

"Yeah it kind of is," Alex grinned, he had always been pleased with that little ability of his.

"Could you drain someone," Jack asked, a hard edge to his tone, "their life energy, could you drain it completely?"

Alex looked startled, "I don't know, the thoughts never occurred to me, Ike I said I've always used it as a sign of trust and reassurance. Wouldn't be very trustworthy if I went around draining people, besides I only do it with people I trust implicitly and I'd never do anything to intentionally hurt any of them," his own tone sharpened as he began feeling offended at the thought.

Alex and Jack stared hard at each other for a few moments before Alex looked away disgusted, with Jack for implying he would hurt someone with his gifts and himself for getting to   
comfortable with someone who didn't know if he could trust. After all his first thought when hearing about his abilities was how they could be used to hurt people, someone like that was damaged and Alex wasn't sure which way that damage would push Jack.

"Anyway, that's everything. Anything else your want to know or can I catch some sleep? I'm still pretty tired," Alex said refusing to look at Jack again.

Jack hesitated for a moment glaring at the side of Alex's head in thought before answering, "We're done," then after Alex stood up and stepped towards the door, "for now, don't try and leave."

Alex grunted and nodded his head in reply and left the room with Tosh on his tail.

"Are you ok," she asked as they made their way down the stairs.

Alex snorted but nodded, "Bloody Jack and his damn dramatic pauses, always has to make it a show," he grumbled petulantly, making Tosh giggle, "bloody drama queen."

~~**~~

"Do you really have to do that," Ianto asked watching Alex practically storm off, "treat him like that, like he's dangerous."

"For all we know he is dangerous," Jack defended, "every word that comes out of his mouth could be a lie. We know practically nothing about him."

"We know who he is! We know who his family is," Ianto argued back, "he's told us everything important about himself-."

"No, we found out about it then he filled in the blanks," Jack snapped, "and like I said, for all we know that's all lies."

"He's our friend Jack," Ianto huffed exasperated, "and he was scared, not just for himself but his family too. We can't judge him for protecting the people he loves."

"They're normal humans they were never in danger from us," Jack said as if that trumped all other arguments.

"Really? Cause last I checked we some times do a lot of harm to normal humans," Owen snorted, "Or has everyone forgotten about what Suzzie did? Or what Jones' robot girlfriend did? Or any of the other thousand time our jobs have threatened the safety of normal humans all around us?" he sighed, "I'm not saying that the Gearhead was right but your wrong to Jack, we're dangerous. We're dangerous to every human being we come in contact with because they might get swept up in all the shit we deal with, and sometimes when dealing with that shit, normal humans get sacrificed to save even more normal humans. If I was the kid I would have jumped ship and dragged my family as far away from us as possible."

The group stayed quiet, all thinking about all the people who have died or been injured beyond repair over the years.

"Maybe Owen's right Jack," Gwen finally broke the silence tentatively, "maybe we should go easy on him. I don't think any of us would have done any differently in his place."

Jack looked a bit angry at them all for agreeing with each other, "He should have refused the job and taken the Retcon if he didn't want to tell the truth."

Ianto opened his mouth to protest but Gwen spoke first, "It's not that simple to just walk away Jack," she said with a half pained expression, "I can tell you from experience. Choosing to forget after a whole new world has been revealed to you? I couldn't do it, even later after I realized how dangerous it was, I still couldn't walk away." She leaned forward now looking earnest, "Now just imagining what that must be like for someone like Alex, someone who had never met anyone like himself, to suddenly realize your not alone. To suddenly have the chance of possibly meeting people like you, to find out what you are?!" she shook her head, "I wouldn't be able to walk away from that and I don't think any of you could either. Isn't that why you spent so much time looking for your Doctor, Jack?"

They all looked to Jack whose face was twisted with an unreadable swirl of emotions.

"We'll see how it goes," he said finally and left the room to head to his office, on the stairs to his door he looked down to where Alex lay on the couch, head cradled in Tosh's lap, and he couldn't quite push down the wave of empathy he felt at the pain and sadness in the other man's eyes. He turned and hurried into his office, determined to ignore those feelings until he figured this out.

~**To Be Continued*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, no point beating around the bush so here's all of what;s been going on and why I haven't updated in forever and a day.  
> First and the main reason is because my eyes are still declining so I get skull splitting headaches that can last weeks (seriously the last one didn't completely go away for two weeks), on top of that the pain and fatigue has not helped my depression nor my anxiety so it's hard to convince myself to even sit up in bed let alone do anything some days. I finally got surgery on my stomach to get my gallbladder out so some of my nausea and the pain in my gut has gone away, it took the doctors six months to finally decide I was to sick to function and no one should feel that much constant pain to get the surgery, and even then it was after five emergency room visits in two months. (That's why there was about a year between my last post and the one before it.) But the good news that finally lifted my spirits enough to feel any sort of drive to write was my sister is having a baby! So not all bad news! Sorry for rambling but I thought anyone who cared deserved an explanation.


	27. Cover Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My cousin made me cover art!!

https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-KLV90uL17Fs/WZNP-RSnCEI/AAAAAAAABWg/kuE7vN3WH-EW7Ew24cOh1LFB-nrnnLOTACJoC/w530-h828-p/1502823048824.jpg 

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed any mistakes or have any suggestions on how to improve it please let me know! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Oh yeah I'm working on compiling pictures that look kind of like I imagine my characters looking like but I can't find anyone who looks like Alex so if you happen to find one or are an artist I would really appreciate you sending me a picture of him. If it really does look like I imagine him I'll post it as his picture.


End file.
